Just a Dream
by Veronia
Summary: Chapter 27 is FINISHED! Tidus wakes up to learn that being in Spira was only a dream. He finds Yuna and several other friends. They've made their way through Macalania Woods, but can Rikku make it through the Thunder Plaines? Please R&R.
1. Just A Dream

Hello everyone out there in cyber space. Veronia here with her first Fan Fic Ever!  
This story is an alternate ending to Final Fantasy X *sniff* The first ending was so sad so naturally I had to write another (I just hope that no one else has thought of an idea like this one) but just incase one has been done I an apologizeing right now. I have not looked through the FFX stories before putting this story on.  
Oh right, I do not own any of the characters in Final Fantasy X or any other Final Fantasy game, unfortunatly.  
Alright. Now that all of the legal writing has been put to the side, it is now time to get started with the story.  
******  
  
Chapter 1: Just A Dream  
  
Rikku jumped up and down in exitement. Yes! Yes! It was all over. Sin was dead. They were all alive. But best of all, there was no need to sacrifice summoners anymore. She spun around to face Tidus and the smile that was spread across her face disappeared.  
Tidus looked down to his hands only to see right through them. His eyes lifted up to see Yuna's.  
"No." She whispered barely loud enough to hear. She could remember him saying that this would be their last fight together; that this was going to be his last goodbye, but she didn't want to believe it.  
"I have to go now, Yuna." Tidus said as he backed away from the ones who had helped him along the way and had all befriended him. He side stepped towards the edge of the airship so he would be able to see all of them before he left. He turned his back to them as he prepared to jump off the edge.  
"Yuna!" Kimahri's gruff voice called out.  
Tidus spun around to see her running towards him, and he reached out to catch her. She ran into his arms only to pass right through him. A strange numbing sensation spread throughout him as she slipped through him, and he just stood there, frozen.  
Yuna crashed down to the metal of the airship, in complete shock about what had happened. Pyreflies floated past her vision, bringing her back to reality. She slowly moved back up to her feet, and kept her back towards Tidus.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
Tidus turned to face her, and moved close to her until he was just a hairsbreadth away. He brought his arms up and slowly wrapped them around her shoulders. It took all of his strength to prevent himself from slipping right through her.  
I know. He thought. I know you love me.  
His energy had expended, and he passed right through her again. He knew that his time with her was short as more pyreflies gathered around the both of them. He felt a force trying to pull him away, and he was no longer able to resist it. He stepped forward, passing through Yuna. He stopped only for a moment, to look back at the one he loved, before he ran forward and leaped over the edge of the airship. The clouds blocked his vision as he glided through the sky. Wind slapped at his face, but he barely aware of it.  
His vision started fading until he could see nothing but darkness. The air that had been pressing against his skin was no longer there. He tried to lift his arm, only to realize that he didn't have an arm. He didn't even have a body. He was lost and all alone in the inky blackness.  
BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ!  
"Wha-what?"  
Tidus opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling of his home. Had it all been a dream?  
  
******  
  
I know that this is a short chapter, but I have been very busy over the past few weeks and have not had the time to add to it. Plus the fact that I really wanted the chapter to end at this point and there wasn't anything else I could put in to fill it. Its not mutch, but, if you with to, you can write a review or wait for chapter 2 to come out. It should be out in less then a week, If not you can nag me until I get it out. Alright, that seems fair enough. It's a deal So until next time. Bye-Bye. 


	2. Preparations

Hello all of you FFX fans out there. I just got back from a sleep over party at one of my friend's home, and I still cannot believe how much energy I have today. I stayed up late into the morning (5:00) without being the least bit tired. So I had to force myself to fall asleep. When I woke up it was only 7:00 (And that's usually very early for me during a vacation.)  
  
Tidus: (FFX): Hey, you went to a sleep over party and you didn't tell me about it.  
  
Veronia: Well I, uh, I, uh kinda forgot to tell you.  
  
T: How could you forget to tell me?  
  
V: I, uh, I'm really sorry. It's just that you weren't invited, but I tell you what. I'll make it up to you later today.  
  
T: What do you have in mind? *grins*  
  
V: *crinkles nose* Take that stupid grin off of your face. It's not what you are probably thinking of, but I can't tell you now because it is a secret.  
  
Audience: Aw, darn it.  
  
V: *freezes and looks towards audience* What! You were listening to the private conversation I was having with Tidus! How dare you! Just for that there will be no next chapter! *Turns back towards audience*  
  
T: Don't you think you're being too hard on all of them?  
  
V: Hey! They're the ones who are listening in on my private conversation with you. That is so rude!  
  
T: But you're the one who typed it out so everyone had no other choice but to see it.  
  
V: *Pauses and turns back to the audience* I did?  
  
Audience: Yes.  
  
V: *Turns red* Oh, well I guess that means that I have no right to be angry. Very well. Time for Chapter 2.  
  
T: Didn't you forget all of the legal information?  
  
V: Oh right, I nearly forgot. Um, I do not own FFX, or any other Final Fantasy characters *sniff* Why must I be tortured so much!?  
  
T: *sigh* Hey I'm here with you. Anyway, on with chapter 2.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 2: Preparations  
  
BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ!  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
Tidus opened his eyes only to look straight up at the ceiling of his home. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. Had it all been a dream? He brought his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes, and to try and clear the fog from his head. He sat there for several minutes before he realized that his alarm was still blaring. His hand fumbled over the bedside table until he pressed down on the snooze button. Uncovering one of his eyes he looked over to the clock; 5:30 pm. He dropped back down to the bed.  
  
"Was...was it all a dream?" He asked himself. No, it couldn't be. He had a longing feeling in his heart. He never had felt this way before, and he couldn't imagine that it could be caused by only a dream.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
Tidus looked up when he heard the sound of someone knocking at his door, but he didn't get up. Seconds later, another blitzball player burst through. It was Zen, another member of the Zanarkand Abes. His raven black hair was tied tightly behind his head, while goggles hung loosely around his neck. He wore an outfit similar to the blitzball uniform Tidus was wearing.  
  
"Hey man, what are you still doin' in bed?" Zen asked as soon as his eyes found Tidus. "You're missing practice before the game."  
  
"What? Practice? Game?" Tidus's head was still in a thick fog.  
  
"Hey man, just because you're the best player on this team doesn't mean that you can skip out on practice."  
  
Zen stood in the doorway, waiting for Tidus as he slowly got up and shuffled over to the door. As soon as Tidus climbed the few stairs to Zen he heard the familiar sounds of fans cheering right outside his home.  
  
"Oh, I can't deal with this right now." Tidus mumbled to himself as he looked out over the crowds of people who were waiting to see him.  
  
"Well," Zen started as he slapped Tidus on the shoulder, "Your fans await."  
  
Tidus let out a loud sigh and started his journey through the crowds. Every time come one came up to him and asked for an autograph he ignored them. His mind was still on the dream. Occasionally, someone would grab onto his bolero or his arm, and he would have to wrest himself free.  
  
Zen stayed with him as they moved along, and took note about how he seemed distracted and distanced from everything around him. He looked down at his watch, 5:45. They had less then fifteen minutes to get to the blitzball stadium and prepare before the game started.  
  
"Whoa! We gotta' go!" Zen grabbed Tidus's wrist and pulled him through the groups of fans.  
  
When they had made it to the main roads the way was clear and they were able to run through.  
  
"What's up with you man? Zen panted as he ran down the road.  
  
"Wait, what?" Tidus was pulled from his thoughts and back into reality.  
  
"Oh come on. You usually bask in the attention from your fans and I can never pull you away from them, even if we're late, but today I had no trouble getting you out of there. Your head has been up in the clouds ever since I came to get you. Is somethin' on your mind or what?"  
  
"It's just this dream I had." Tidus started.  
  
"Huh?" Zen laughed. "All of this because of a dream you had. What could possibly cause your mind to wander away from blitzball for more then ten minutes?"  
  
"It was just so real." Tidus tried to explain. "There was this girl there."  
  
"What! Your mind is on a dream girl!" Zen interrupted. "You're the star blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes. You have the choice of any girl in Zanarkand and you have your mind on one that doesn't even exist!" He started laughing out loud and nearly tripped over his own feet several times as they continued to run towards the stadium.  
  
They had finally made it with five minutes to spare, and ran straight to the locker room. When they entered they were out of breath.  
  
"Well, well, look who is finally here." Another blitzer said as the two burst into the locker room.  
  
"What happened?" A female blitzer asked. "Did you get held up by your fans again?"  
  
Everyone in the room tried to hold back their laughter.  
  
"Well I, uh, I, well, hiya guys." Tidus stammered.  
  
The whole room burst out into laughter.  
  
"Hey everyone, stop fooling around!" Zen yelled out over the laughter of the team. "We've got a game to play. Now let's get goin'."  
  
Everyone in the room gave out a cheer, most of them just caught up with the rest, and started streaming out to the sphere where the game was going to be played. Tidus lingered behind, just as Zen had predicted he would, so it was only him and Zen left behind in the locker room.  
  
"Hey Tidus, hurry up."  
  
"What? Oh yeah, sorry."  
  
"Hey man, just remember," Zen started as he followed Tidus out of the room, "don't think about nothin' but blitzball until the game is over. Hey, are you listening to me?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm listening."  
  
"Now I mean it." Zen was starting to get agitated. "You are the best player of this team. We can't have you zoning out because you're thinkin' about some dream girl or somethin' like that. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah." Tidus said as the two of them approached the sphere entrance. "Got it."  
  
Even though he had said it, he wasn't really sure that he would be able to keep his mind on the game. He wasn't even sure that he had it in him to play blitzball at all anymore.  
  
******  
  
Well what do you think so far?  
  
I just have to tell you that when I was talking about entering the sphere, I meant the spherical arena where the blitzers actually play the game (just in case anyone got confused or didn't know what I meant)  
  
Oh, and another thing. Zen is not a real character in any game (at least I don't think so) I made him up so it would be easier to move the story along, but I really like him. I hope you do to.  
  
T: So you've been thinking about other guys.  
  
V: Oh Tidus, you know that there is no one in the world I think about more then you.  
  
T: Really?  
  
V: Yes  
  
T: Then tell me what you are planning to do later.  
  
Audience: *leans closer* Yes, please do.(whisper)  
  
V: *glares at audience* This has nothing to do with you! *Turns back to Tidus* And as for you, you will just have to wait and see what I've got planned.  
  
End Transmission  
  
PS: Next chapter will be coming out ASAP. Maybe in a week or two and the plot will go further along faster in chapters 3 and 4. 


	3. Blitzball

Hello everyone out there. Sorry this chapter is late, but I've had so much that I've been doing over the past week and I have had very little time to write anything out. Just last Wednesday I went to New York on a field trip. I had to wake up at 5:00 in order to get ready for the trip. And with all of the delays there were during the trip I didn't get back home until midnight.  
  
But it was a fun time had by all. I took a long tour of Chinatown. Over two hours of nonstop walking. I walked around and nearly got lost several times. Not only that, but the group I was with, with the exception of one person, kept abandoning me. Although I have to say that it was hilarious when a person in the group, who claimed that he could speak some Chinese, took us into a store the he thought was selling fireworks. When, in actuality, it was a funeral service store, and no one who worked in the store spoke English so we didn't realize it until we left and a person outside told us that it was a funeral service store.  
  
Tidus: (FFX): So it sounded like you had a lot of fun.  
  
Veronia: Oh yes, about the most fun I've had in a while.  
  
T: Even more then what you have with me? *starts pouting*  
  
V: No, no, no! That's not what I meant at all!  
  
T: Really?  
  
V: *raises right hand and places left over heart* True! Honestly!  
  
T: Oh, I'm just joking with you now. Please continue on.  
  
V: Phew. Well, not only did we go to Chinatown, but we also took a ferry to Ellis Island and went to Battery Park and to St. Patrick's Cathedral, and Times Square, and- *continues talking*  
  
T: (whispers)Oh boy, she's never going to stop talking. *turns to audience* Well here's Chapter 3. Same spiel about the other chapters, She does not own any characters from Final Fantasy X (whispers) Although sometimes she thinks she does.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 3: Blitzball  
  
Hello, hello all you blitzball fans out there today. Oh, what a game we're going to have today. I can tell you that there is no love loss between these two teams. The two teams that have won through to the finals are, of course, the Abes for A-East and the Duggles form C-South. I know that there are a lot of people out there today coming to see the star of the Abes. In just one short year he's became the teams' number one player. He's Jechts blood and a new hope of blitzball. Will we see his father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here folks.  
  
Zen looked over to Tidus after the announcer mentioned his father. Whenever Jecht was mentioned Tidus would always show some sign of discomfort and anger. Usually he would cringe slightly or shutter, but now he wasn't showing any signs of discomfort and there was a sadness in his eyes instead of the usual anger.  
  
Tidus started through the entrance into the sphere when Zen placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Zen started, "remember what I told you earlier." Tidus just nodded his head in reply and stepped through the entrance.  
  
Electric lights welcomed him as he stepped out onto the arena's frame. Enormous bolts of lightning crisscrossed over the frame as the water sphere began to form. Crowds cheered as the sphere formed and the final preparations were made for the game. Everything was so loud and so bright that in nearly deafened and blinded Tidus.  
  
Usually he would be basking in the attention, but now he just wanted to run away from it all as fast as he could. It was too late though. The sphere was now completely filled, and the teammates behind him were pushing him in. He jumped off the frame before they were able to push him off the edge.  
  
Tidus watched as the Duggles leapt in on the opposite side of the sphere. He just stayed where he was until Zen started swimming past him and grabbed onto his wrist again. He saw Zen's look of annoyance and realized that he was zoning out again; the one thing a blitzball player should never do.  
  
Zen pointed off to the left, and Tidus knew that he was telling him to go off to the left section of the sphere. He swam over to the position and kept having to force himself to pay attention. This was no way to play the game.  
  
He had to focus his emotions on the game. He no longer felt the sadness , but his anger started to increase. He would no longer be able to see his loved one again. He would never again see any of his friends again. He would never relive those memories again.  
  
He reflected that anger at the opposing team. Thinking that every goal he scored would, in some way, hurt them and quench his anger.  
  
Blitz off!  
  
The ball was launched up. Zen pushed himself up and took a hold of the ball. As soon as his hands touched it he found a defensive block in front of him.  
  
One of the defenders rushed at him and slammed into Zen hard, but he kept his grip on the ball. Another of the Duggles tackled the ball holder right after, and was strong enough to pull the blitzball from Zen's grasp.  
  
Tidus chased him as fast as he could to catch up. There was no way he was going to let his enemy score. He was the only one able to catch the Duggle and get in front of him. Now he stood as a lone defender. He moved as fast as he could, crashing into the guy and pulling the blitzball from his hands. He swam straight down the center of the sphere pool. All members of the opposing team were engaged with the other members of the Abes. He was able to get to the Duggles goal without any trouble, but upon reaching the goal he was encountered by three defenders who had fought their way to the goal.  
  
No. Tidus thought. I will not let you stop me.  
  
He dropped the ball and kicked it forward into the first defender. The Duggle was forced away from the unexpected impact against his chest, and the blitzball started a course back towards Tidus. He slammed the oncoming ball with his fist and sent it towards the second defender. The second Duggle was forced away and the blitzball ricoced back and up. It would have gone right over Tidus's head if he had not already been swimming up. He spiraled as he swam, and as the ball approached he turned upside- down and kicked the ball towards the goal.  
  
The final defender, to stunned to do much, gave a feeble attempt at stopping the ball. First goal of the game scored by the Abes.  
  
"Unbelievable!" The announcer yelled out. "Not for ten years has that move been used! Yes folks, the Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III has been used for the first time in ten years!"  
  
The crowds went wild. Screaming, cheering, jumping, and whistling and there was no chance that it would end any time soon.  
  
The game continued. The blitzball moved all across the sphere. Tidus scored several more goals, but never used the Jecht shot again, while the Duggles scored only one goal, and only because of a lot of luck.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEP!!!!  
  
The game hit its half way mark.  
  
"And it's half-time folks." The announcer said. "The score is 5 to 1 with the Abes leading."  
  
Both teams left the sphere pool, and back to their locker rooms to take a break and to reorganize strategies.  
  
"Great goin' Tidus." Zen congradulated the star player while lightly slapping him on the back. "I don't know what you did to get back into the game, but keep at it."  
  
"Hey, how'd you do that shot?" Another blitzer asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the best move I've ever seen."  
  
The constant praising and prattling lasted for several minutes.  
  
"Hey guys, don't celebrate too soon." Zen said to quiet the rest of the team.  
  
"Why not?" Another blitzer asked. "We're already ahead by four points."  
  
"Yeah, there's no way we can lose."  
  
"Especially with this guy on our team." A female blitzer said while jumping on Tidus.  
  
"Hey get off of me." Tidus snarled as he pushed her off, and stormed out of the locker room.  
  
"Gee, what's up with him?" She asked as she pushed herself up from the floor.  
  
Zen left the room as fast as he could and saw Tidus waiting in the hall, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hey man, is anything wrong?" Zen asked as he slowly approached Tidus.  
  
"It's nothing. "Tidus answered. "Everything's alright now."  
  
Zen just nodded his head and left it at that. "Come on. We've got to prepare for the second half of the game."  
  
Tidus didn't answer, but just followed Zen right back into the locker room.  
  
Zen acted like the leader of the team. He assigned new positions and strategies to each player, and was just able to finish right before they all had to get back to the game.  
  
Tidus moved to his new position in the center of the sphere. Zen had placed him there because of his performance in the first half.  
  
The blitzball was shot up and Tidus was able to get to it first. As soon as his hands touched it he started moving to the left instead of going forward. He wasn't going to get caught surrounded by Duggles. He started towards the opposing goal as soon as he reached the perimeter of the sphere.  
  
He neared the goal and was preparing to score another goal when he just froze. He had heard it. It seemed impossible, but over the screaming and shouting he heard her whistle.  
  
Everything around him seemed to slow down until it was all moving at a snail's pace. He heard the whistle again and turned to look over the crowds, but he couldn't pick her out of the vast number of people packed together. His mind was frantic when he heard another whistle and his eyes continued to scan over the crowds.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw something approaching. It was another Duggle charging at him, but there wasn't enough time to move out of the way. Tidus felt a blow to his abdomen and the blitzball ripped from his grasp.  
  
The next thing he knew was that he was no longer in the water, but moving through the air. He had been knocked out of the sphere when hit in the abdomen, and now was flying through the air towards the crowds. He clawed at the air, trying to find anything to grab onto, but there was nothing there to stop his decent.  
  
A sharp pain ran through his head as he landed and the side of his head hit the stone steps. He tried to lift his head, but it caused too much pain. He opened his eyes slightly to see the shoes of some of the people who were gathering around him. He wanted to look up. To see if any one of them was his love, but he hurt too much. He forced himself to stay awake to listen, but he wasn't able to hear her whistle. Especially over the voices of all the people who stood around him. He fell into darkness without ever having the chance to find her.  
  
******  
  
Tidus: *scanning over writing* Not bad. *Looks back over to Veronia*  
  
Veronia: And I bought so many things .You know, I knew that I wouldn't be able to go to Chinatown without buying at least one- *continues talking*  
  
T: Oh man, I'm going to have to go through this all day. *sighs and turns back to audience* Well, it looks like I'm going to have to finish this by myself.  
  
Uh, I, well I, uh, I hope you liked this chapter, and I, uh, hope you will review and keep reading. *scans over writing again* Ended on kind of a cliffhanger, didn't it? Well I guess that's to keep people reading.  
  
Uh, oh yeah, next chapter will come out in a week or two... I guess that's about it. So long.  
  
V: Bye-bye! So anyway Tidus. I walked all around the city and- *continues talking*  
  
End Transmition 


	4. Dream Girl

Hello FFX fans out there! Just pulled my hands out of sticky clay just to come down here and give you another chapter. I know you've been waiting so long for it. 

Tidus: So what are you making? 

Veronia: Oh, just a bust. 

T: Of who? 

V: YOU of course! 

T: -cringes slightly- Don't you think you're becoming obsessed? 

V: I'm not obsessed. I'm just PASSIONATE! 

T: Whatever 

V: Oh, you make me so mad. I spend all my time writing this chapter to make you happy and this is how you treat me! 

T: -looks down to floor- You're right. I'm sorry. 

V: As I thought. Alright, I accept your apology. 

T: Okay 

V: Let's just forget this whole argument ever happened. 

T: Okay I'll try. 

V: What do you mean you're only going to TRY. -hits him over the head- I want you forget what happened RIGHT NOW! 

T: -rubs bump on head- Forget about what? 

V: Now that's more like it. 

T: -Acts all confused- 

V: Well, onto the next chapter. I know that the majority of my readers have been anticipating this chapter (even if they may not admit it) And for the legal writings. I do not own any characters in Final Fantasy X or any other Final Fantasy games created not or in the future five three years. After that, who knows. (I set high goals) On with chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4: Dream Girl  
  
Tidus's head was still pounding when he gained consciousness. He tried to open his eyes only to have to close them again because of bright lights. A damp cloth was placed on his forehead, and he tentatively reached a hand up to try and find out who it was. He winced as a sharp pain ran through his shoulder.  
"Don't strain yourself." A feminine voice said as a hand brought his arm back down.  
That voice. There was no mistaking who it belonged to.  
"Yuna?" He whispered in an almost inaudible voice.  
"How...how did you know my name?" She stammered.  
Tidus kept trying to open his eyes against the glaring lights. He brought his hands up to try and block the light, but the pain in his shoulders prevented him.  
Yuna saw his trouble and moved over to a light switch on a nearby wall. She turned a knob and the lights in the room dimmed. When she turned back around she saw that Tidus was trying to push himself up into a sitting position.  
"Hey, I told you not to strain yourself." She said as she moved back towards him.  
"Yuna, is it really you?" He was already sitting up when she got to him.  
"Yes it's me." She said while moving around him to look at his face. "How do you know my name?"  
Tidus jumped onto his feet as soon as he saw her. All of his pain just seemed to disappear. It was her. It was really her. Her hair, her blue and green eyes, her face, even the strand of beads in her hair; it was all the same. The only thing that was different about her was the clothes she was wearing. She had a white tee shirt on, and a pair of jeans with flowers stitched up the left leg.  
Tidus didn't seem to realize it, but he was slowly walking towards her. Every time he took a step forward she took a step back.  
"How do you know my name?" She asked again.  
Tidus stopped where he stood. She didn't have a clue about what he was talking about or why he was acting the way he was. Desperation started to creep into him, but he was quickly able to keep it hidden. He sighed loudly and went back to sit on the bench that he had previously been lying on.  
"Don't you know me?" He asked in a whisper, struggling to keep the desperation out of his voice.  
"Of course I know you." She replied. "Everyone in Zanarkand knows yo- "  
"No, no, no." He interrupted. "Don't you actually know me? What I think. What I feel." He could no longer keep the desperation out of his voice.  
Yuna stood there for a moment, not knowing what to think.  
"I...I think you have a concussion." She stammered. "I'm going to get a doctor." She turned and started for the door.  
"Spira." Tidus said. Yuna stopped in her tracks. "Remember Spira?" Yuna spun around and moved back up to him. "How did you know about that?"  
A grin spread over Tidus's face. "You do remember, don't you?"  
"But, but that was all a dream." She said.  
The smile disappeared from his face. She was right. It had all been a dream.  
"Yuna." A deep voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a tall, dark haired man, wearing a long white coat standing in the doorway. "Another player has been injured. You're needed in room three."  
"But-"  
"You must come." He interrupted, and then left the room.  
Yuna nodded, even though he had already left. She looked over her shoulder back towards Tidus. "I...I'll see you later." She said it as if she was not quite sure, and then left through the door.  
"Oh, wait!" Tidus called as he jumped back up to his feet.  
He grabbed a pen and notepad that had been on a small table by the door, and ran out the door into the hallway. She was already standing in front of room three.  
"Hey, wait!" He sped down the hall to catch up to her. "Just give me a second."  
He stopped right next to her, and started scribbling away like mad on the notepad. When he finished writing he handed the pen and pad to her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sped back down the hall.  
Yuna looked down at the notepad and smiled. Written on the pad, in almost illegible handwriting, was a phone number and address. She tore the paper from the notepad and slipped it into her pocket. She would have to see him again later, but not now. Right now she had to do her job. She opened the door and walked into room three.  
  
V: So what do you think? 

T: I think it was good. 

V: Good. Only good! It was better then good. It was great! It was supreme! it was Greatly- supreme! 

T: Sure, what ever you say. 

V: So, now that you all know my opinion I want to know what you readers think. The next chapter will come out in a week or two (depends on how much internet access I get and how much free time I have) Till then, Good-bye! 

T: So long.  
  
End Transmission 


	5. Clean Up

Hello everyone out there in cyber space. Sorry this chapter is so late, but I've been swamped with schoolwork and writers block ever since I submitted the last chapter.

Tidus: What school work? You haven't had an-

Veronia: -covers up Tidus's mouth- Well of course I've had a lot of work to do that 's the only reason I wouldn't submit a chapter on time.

T: -pulls himself free- But since when do you do your wo-

V: Be quiet! -tackled Tidus to the ground- It's true! don't believe a word he says I had work to do! I wasn't slacking off!

T: -gets partly free- Can we at least get on with the next chapter?

V: -Jumps up- Oh yes! This is Chapter 5... uh... it's more of a comical relief chapter because things were getting too sappy for my liking.

T: (whispers) You can say that again

V: -looks over to Tidus- What was that?

T: -tries to look innocent- Nothing.

V: Well... Alright then. -looks back over to the audience- legal writings! I do not own anything at all from FFX. GRRRR! I hate having to say that every time!

T: Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5: Clean Up  
  
Zen walked down the hall alone. The game was over and the Abes had lost the game, 5 to 6. He was not looking forward to meeting the rest of the team. Maybe he would go see how Tidus was doing. Yeah, that's what he was going to do. He turned around and headed for the medical ward.  
He traveled down several halls and turned a corner onto one where an old, white haired janitor was mopping the floor. Zen saw a slight smile on the janitor's face, behind his white whiskers. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tidus running towards him.  
"Zen! Hey Zen!" Tidus called as he ran down the hall.  
"Hey, watch out!" The janitor called out. "The floor is-" CRASH "- wet." Tidus slipped on the freshly mopped floor and crashed into the wall a few feet away.  
"Hey, careful." Zen said as Tidus scrambled back onto his feet. "You want to hurt yourself even more?"  
"Zen! Zen! I found her!" Tidus was jumping all around. "I found her!"  
"Found who?" Zen was moving back and fourth, trying to dodge Tidus as he jumped about.  
"Yuna! She's here! I found her!"  
"What are you talking about?" Zen was even more confused. "You mean that dream girl you were talking about earlier?"  
"She's not a dream. She's real."  
"What?" Zen was having a hard time believing this.  
"She's real Zen. She's really real."  
"Whatever you say." Zen said, thinking that Tidus had hit his head harder then he thought. "I'm just glad that you're alright. Come on. We've got to get back to the rest of the team." Zen started back the way he had come. "But be warned. We lost the game and the team's a little bitter because of it."  
Tidus wasn't really listening. He was still jumping around and laughing. He ran up to Zen and jumped onto his back.  
"Hey, get off of me." Zen staggered around as he tried to get Tidus off.  
Tidus heard the annoyance in Zen's voice and quickly jumped off. "Sorry."  
"S'okay." Zen said. "Come on. The team's probable waiting for us." Zen started back down the hall, and the grin returned to Tidus's face.  
Zen stood in front of the locker room door, preparing to dodge anything that could be thrown at him. Tidus paced right behind him with newfound energy. Zen opened the door slowly, and, luckily, nothing was thrown. But as soon as he entered he saw the rest of the Abes sprawled about on benches.

Tidus burst into the room with a large grin plastered onto his face and still laughing.

"What are you so happy about?" The female blitzer asked bitterly as she sat up and looked at him. "We lost the game."

This fact didn't even seem to phase Tidus, and the grin remained on his face. Although, he did try to suppress his laughter. All he could think about was getting back home so he would have the chance to see her again. Zen looked over to him and saw his edginess.

"You know, no one's keeping you here." He said. "You can leave any time you want."

Tidus immediately jumped up and bolted out of the door. He rushed down the halls and slipped through the crowds of people to get home as quickly as possible. He ran straight to the door, since all of his fans hadn't found out that he had left the blitzball stadium, and moved inside.

He scanned the house to see if she was already there, but she was nowhere to be found. He sighed loudly and knew that he was just going to have to wait. He walked to the center of the room and dropped down into one of the red couches that curved partly around a table. Only to get back up onto his feet a moment later. He had too much energy and no way to spent it.

He moved back to the center of the room, and moved in a slow circle to scan his surroundings. It was then that he noticed what a dump his home was at the moment. Books and clothes, as well as a variety of other things, were scattered all over the floor. Everything was a mess. He wasn't going to let Yuna see him living like this.

"Well, now I know what I'm going to do with all this energy." He said to himself.

He was going to completely clean up the house, but where to start? He started by picking up all of the clothes. He had no idea what was clean or what was dirty so he just tossed all of the clothes into one pile. When he finished he looked over at the clock to see how much time he had left, when he realized that he had no idea when she was going to arrive.

Here he was, the love of his live could come at any minute and he had a large pile of clothes in the middle of the room that went up past his knees. He sighed out loud and gave up all hope of ever getting the house completely clean. With that decided, he opened the closet and threw everything inside. After everything was stuffed into the closet and the closet door was forced shut he heard a soft knocking on the front door.  
  
V: AHHHHHH! Too Much Suspense!

T: -looks sternly towards Veronia- How could you say that I act that way?!

V: Why what ever do you mean?

T: You damn well know what I'm talking about! The way you describe me. I sound like a slob. V: That's because, in truth, you are a slob.

T: I am not!

V: Being in denial won't help you (says in a singing type of voice)

T: -drops back down in his seat and glares at Veronia-

V: Oh don't be like that! -Gives Tidus a hug and kiss- You know I still love you anyway.

T: -sighs- Yeah I know.

V: -looks towards audience and waves hand above head- See ya later!

T: -lifts hand slightly- Yeah. See ya.

End Transmission


	6. The Truth is Known

Hello everyone! The next Chapter is up. I must warn you; anyone who does not like any romance of any kind may want to look to closely at this chapter.

Tidus: What do you mean?

Veronia: Tidus! I didn't know you were here! What a surprise!

T: What do you mean you don't know I was here? I'm always here. You never let me leave.

V: -looks nervous- yes... well that's ... uh.... that's because I value your input into this work and I, uh...

T: Oh, give it up! You only keep me here because you want me -grins-

V: -turns completely red-

T: Why, what's the matter?

V: N-nothing. Nothings wrong with me.

T: -moved in closer- Really?

V: Ca-can we just get back to the story?

T: Oh, alright. -moves back a little- What happens in this chapter? I hope that it doesn't make me look like a slob like in the last one.

V: No. You couldn't be farther from the truth. You finally get to meet with Yuna.

T: I thought I already did?

V: Yeah, but this is a very special meeting.

T: How is it special?

V: Well, you'll just have to read and find out.

T: Then hurry up and get to the story.

V: Okay, okay, but first I have to get these legal writings over with. (says in a really fast voice) I do not own any characters in FFX or any other Final Fantasies.

T: Great now hurry up to the chapter.  
  
**Chapter 6: The Truth is Known  
**  
It was her. She was right outside the door, waiting for him to answer. Tidus jumped over the steps that led to the door, and opened it in one swift movement.

"Hello." She said in her quiet voice.

"Uh, hiya." Tidus said, unable to say any words for the first few moments he saw her. "Please, come in." Tidus moved out of the way and she slowly entered. "Just make yourself at home."

"Thank you." She said as she sat down on the couch, but she was still tense.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"No thanks." She said as she wrung her hands together.

Tidus walked around and sat on the same couch she was on, but he stayed a few feet away so she would not become even more nervous.

"You still haven't told me how you know my name."

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Tidus said while rubbing the back of the neck. "It has to do with Spira."

"How do you know about Spira?" She asked. "That was part of my dream."

"Well, I guess we both just had the same dream then." There was a long moment of silence before either of them spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yuna asked.

Tidus nodded his head.

"Are you really like you were in the dream?"

Tidus closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."

"Don't you know for sure?"

"Well, I know that I acted normally in my dream, but I don't know how I acted in your dream."

Yuna leaned forward slightly and looked Tidus straight in the face for a few minutes. "I think you are."

Tidus looked back over to her. "And I think you're really like what you were in my dream."

"But how are we going to tell for sure?"

"Maybe we can just feel it." Tidus said as he inched closer to her.

"No." Yuna said as she inched away. "I think that there is a better way to tell."

"Such as?" "Well, maybe one of us can say what happened in the dream and the other can see if they match."

Tidus sighed. "Alright. I'll say what happened."

He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, trying to think of how to begin. After a few minutes of silence he started his story. He began with the blitzball game and Sin's attack. As continued the words seemed to flow out more naturally until he wasn't even thinking of the words he was saying.

Yuna sat forward in her seat as he continued. She only nodded when something major matched because he didn't give her enough time to agree verbally.

His story continued until he got to their time alone in Macalania Woods, and the thoughts of what had happened flooded back to him, and he was unable to put the memory to words. He opened his eyes and looked over to Yuna.

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she tried to control her emotions. When he stopped talking and she looked into his blue eyes she couldn't control herself anymore.

"It's you!" She cried out as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's really you!"

Tidus wasn't prepared for her sudden movements, and fell off of the couch and onto the floor. He froze only for a second before he returned her embrace. He felt tears of joy filling his eyes. Although, he did not try to hold them back, but embraced his emotions. He didn't care if anyone knew that he was crying. The tears trickled down his cheeks and took rest in Yuna's thick brown hair. He pulled her closer and rested his head against hers.

The both of them stayed like that for the longest time. They just held onto each other as if they were afraid that the other would disappear. Even long after the both of them had shed all of the tears that they possibly could. It was late into the night before Tidus slipped a little farther from her so he would be able to look into her blue and green eyes.

"Does this mean that our dreams match?" He whispered to her as a grin spread over his face.

Yuna smiled too and just nodded her head in reply.

Tidus moved back closer to her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head again. Tidus carefully lifted her up into his arms as he moved onto his feet, and carried her over to his bed.

-------------------------

T: Wait a minute. Why does it end there? 

V: Well... I uh... I didn't want the ratings to go higher up

T: Oh. But what happens next?

V: -leans forward and kisses Tidus on the cheek- (Whisper) Do you really want to find out.

T: - moves back- Maybe not.

V: To Late! - jumps forward and knocks Tidus back to the ground-

T: Hey...-says between kisses- Wait! The audience.... is... right there!

V: Huh? -sees audience averting there eyes- Ahh! - leaps away from Tidus and looks towards audience- Sorry about that.

T: Geez. -rubs the back of his neck- did you have to do that?

V: Don't worry. We'll start where we left off when I finish this.

T: -Gulp-

V: Now for the rest of you. I'm sorry to tell you that I have writer's block with this story and I don't when another chapter will be posted. Unless there are several people out there who want me to continue with this story and are patient enough to wait a while for the next chapter I want to hear from you. If you think that this is a good ending and it should stay where it is I also want to hear from you. Let's see... what else? Oh yeah! If it turns out that there are several people who like this ending or there are not enough people to review and tell me that they want me to continue this story I will post whether or not this story is over for good. This way nobody will get cross with me for having to wait for another chapter.

Thanks a lot.  
-Veronia

V: -looks back over to Tidus- Now where did we leave off?  
  
End Transmission


	7. Interruptions

Hello everyone! I just have to say that all of your reviews have helped me pull through my block. I... I couldn't have done it without you all. I...I... (breaks down with tears)  
  
Tidus: Hey, are you crying?

Veronia: No (says in between tears) On course not. I...don't cry.

T: Is anything wrong?

V: I'm...I'm just so happy!

T: Really?

V: YES! Why would I lie about something like that?

T: I... I don't know (Steps out of punching range)

V: Oh, I also have to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I know I should have put it in earlier but I had a hard time writing it. Also add the fact that as soon as I finished and was going to put the chapter on the web-sight it was impossible for me to log on. Well, enough with that stuff.  
-sniff- I just want to tell everyone that I loved their reviews and that I love some of the suggestions that were made.

T: (looks up to the clock) How much longer is this going to take?

V: Hey! I'm pouring my heart out here! The least you can do is wait for me to finish!

T: Yeah, but the whole point of this is so people can read the story.

V: What!

T: (moves farther away) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forget I said anything.

V: Fine I will! (gazes off onto the distance for several moments)

T: Uh... Are you alright?

V: What? (Comes out of the daze) I'm sorry, what were we talking about?

T: You were about to say the legal stuff before the chapter begins.

V: I was? Oh. Well... I don't own any Final Fantasy character. Legally at least (gives a sly look towards Tidus) Nor do I own anything else in any Final Fantasy game. Okay, now that over. Let's beginning with chapter 7!

T: Enjoy.  
  
**Chapter 7: Interruptions**  
  
Yuna woke up the next morning with the feeling of warm flesh against her skin. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Tidus's face in front of hers. His eyes were closed in sleep. His mouth was partially open and his lips were curled back into a slight smile She slipped closer to his warm skin and felt his arm slip around her as if he were protecting her. He wasn't really asleep.

She moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his. She wasn't surprised when he returned her embrace. When she slowly moved away from the kiss she opened her eyes slightly to see Tidus looking back at her.

"Do you always wake people up by kissing them?" He asked jokingly as a smile spread over his face.

"Only one." She answered while wrapping her arms around him.

A grin spread over Tidus's face and he pulled her closer. He breathed in deep the scent of her hair as he nestled her close. He felt as she pressed herself against his chest. They stayed there for several silent minutes before either of them spoke.

"What time is it?" Yuna asked lazily.

Tidus looked over his shoulder to the clock on the bedside table. "Uh... almost 8:47."

"What! Are you serious?" Yuna bolted up. "I've got to get to work."

"Hey! Hey!" Tidus said as he took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I have to get to work." She tried to explain. "I'm late."

"Just tell them that you got held up somewhere." He said while he wrapped his arms around her. "It's mostly true."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shh." Tidus whispered into her ear. "It's alright if you miss one day. Besides, this is a lifetime event. I'm sure they'll understand."

"I don't think they'll buy the story that I've found the love of my life who I had met in a dream." Yuna said as she raised a hand and placed it against Tidus's cheek.

"Then change part of the story." Tidus said lazily.

"Well, what should I change?"

"Do you expect me to do everything?" Tidus let out a sigh and a smile appeared on his lips. "Why don't we forget about that now and think of something else." He brought his lips closer to her and started kissing the base of her neck.

"What do you have in mind?" Yuna asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh, I don't know." Tidus said as he continued his barrage of kisses. "Maybe we can think of something."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Tidus lifted his head up and frowned when he heard someone at the front door. _Who could that be?_

"Let's just wait for them to leave." He whispered before kissing her again.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I don't think they're going to leave." Yuna said.

Tidus let out a loud sigh and got up onto his feet. "I'll get rid of them."

He quickly slipped on the closest articles of clothing, which just happened to be what he had been wearing the day before. As he moved to the door the constant banging continued.

What could possibly be so important that someone would bother me now? Tidus thought bitterly as he reached for the doorknob.

He jerked the door open and saw Zen standing there. Zen was taken back a step when he saw the look of annoyance on Tidus's face.

"Zen! What are you doing here?" Tidus couldn't believe that Zen would come interrupt him in the morning when there wasn't even going to be a game played that day.

"Well, good morning to you too." Zen said as he took a step closer. "Sorry to barge in on you like this but I wanted to see if you had finally met this 'dream girl' you were talking about yester-"

Zen was caught off guard when he saw a young woman step up behind Tidus. She was beautiful with her blue and green eyes. He noticed that she was wearing some of Tidus's clothes and showed a half smile.

"Well it's really good that you stopped by but we're kind of busy now so goodbye." Tidus said as fast as he could while he started to close the door.

"Hey wait!" Zen slipped in-between the door and the doorframe before Tidus had been able to shut him out. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"No." Tidus said bluntly while trying to shove him out.

"Who is this?" Yuna asked as she looked over Tidus's shoulder.

Tidus let out a loud sigh and stopped pushing on the door. "Yuna, this it Zen. Zen this is Yuna."

Zen pushed his way through the doorway and extended a hand towards her. "Pleased to meet you." He said with a large grin spreading over his face.

"Hey! I never said you could come in!" Tidus argued as Zen made his way into the house. It was too late though. He was already inside. Zen moved over to Yuna and took her hand in his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said again while winking in Tidus's direction.

"That's nice." Yuna said as she slipped her hand away from his. Zen tried to take a step closer to her.

"Maybe we can get to know each other a little more."

"Let's not." Yuna said as she took a step back.

Tidus saw that things were going to far and stepped in between them, pushing Zen farther away from her.

"You're going too far." He whispered to Zen, almost in a growl.

"Hey, Hey! It was just a joke." Zen took a few more steps back and raised his hands up as a sign of defeat. "Just relax a little."

He could tell from the look in Tidus's eyes that he had gone to far. He moved over to one of the couches, making sure to avoid getting to close to Yuna, and slumped down in the seat.

"Well, would you like something to eat or drink?" Tidus said, a hint of anger still in his voice, when he saw that his friend was already making himself at home.

"Yeah," Zen said as he placed his feet up onto the table. "Anything to drink would be fine."

Tidus moved over to the small kitchen area, grumbling all the way and keeping a close eye on Zen. Even though he had known Zen for several years he wasn't sure how he would act around Yuna. He had the feeling that Zen's earlier actions had been more then a joke.

He came back a few minutes later with a glass of water in his hand. He handed Zen the glass and moved over to Yuna's side. He stayed close to her because he still didn't trust his friend.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Zen asked, trying to break the tension between himself and Tidus.

"Around a month." Tidus answered.

He didn't truly know how to answer that question. In the dream nearly a month had seemed to pass, but in reality it had only been one night in a dream. He just hoped that his answer was correct. He glanced over to Yuna and saw her nodding her head slightly.

The conversation lasted for a while. Being mostly questions asked by Zen about Tidus and Yuna. The more questions he asked the more and more difficult they became to answer. They didn't want to tell him anything that had happened in the dream, knowing that he would never believe them, and that made it harder for them to answer.

"Alright, I think it's time for you to leave." Tidus said when Zen's questioning became impossible to answer truthfully.

Tidus stood back up and motioned towards the door.

"But, but I still want to ask you-"

"Please leave." Tidus interrupted. He opened the door and waited for his friend to leave. Zen stood back up onto his feet and moved slowly towards the door.

"But can I just ask one more qu-" Zen shut his mouth when he saw the look on Tidus's face and quickly slipped back out the door. "I'll talk to you later." He called back as he started running away.

Tidus closed the door and dropped back down to the couch. He brought his head down and rested it in the palms of his hands. Yuna saw his frustration and moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He lifted his head and smiled at her.

"You know Tidus, I've had this though on my mind ever since your friend started asking his questions." She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah? About how I can have such strange friends?"

Yuna laughed a little at the joke. "Not really. I was just wondering. You and me were both in the dream and both met when it ended."

"Yeah, where are you going with this?"

"I think it would be obvious." Yuna sighed as she hugged him closer. "Do you think that anyone else in the dream could be around?"

Tidus sat up and a smile spread across his face. "I think you might be right. It is possible."

"Do you think we should search for them?"

The smile spread wider over Tidus's face. "Yeah. We should." He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "But not right now. Let's save that for a little later." He moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers.

"Alright." Yuna whispered as a smile made its way onto her face. "Later."

-----------------------------  
  
V: Well, what do you think? Not much happens but I think its good none the less.

T: Was Zen just joking or was he serious?

V: I'm not really sure.

T: What! You're the one writing it and you don't know!

V: Hey! Calm down. It's still a work in progress. It just adds a bit of mystery to the story.

T: I HATE mysteries!

V: (whispers under breath) I could tell.  
  
Well everyone, just to reiterate, I loved everyone's reviews (I just wish I could have people review like that for every chapter) Over the next few chapters I will slowly bring in more and more of the characters. So slowly that it may drive you all insane. Mua ha ha ha ha! (laughs evilly)

T: Now you need to calm down!

V: (gazes off onto the distance)

T: Hey, are you alright? Hey! HEY! Oh no. Not again. Well... it may be a while before she starts doing anything again so don't keep your hopes too high for early chapters. So long

End Transmission. 


	8. Unexpected Opponent

Hello all you FFX fans out there! The next chapter is coming up. Do you all remember when I said that I would bring characters in so slowly that it would drive you all insane? Well I meant it! Mua ha ha ha ha! (continues to laugh evilly)  
  
Tidus: Hey, do you have to laugh like that?  
  
Veronia: Why, what ever do you mean?  
  
T: I'm talking about that evil laugh?  
  
V: What's wrong with my laugh? (Clenches hands into fists)  
  
T: It's just stupid and it only freaks me out (finally trying to stand up for himself)  
  
Bonk! (Slams Tidus over the head)  
  
V: How dare you say something like that about me!  
  
T: (Rubs bump on head) But the audience agrees with me.  
  
V: (Turns to audience) Is that true?  
  
Audience: Yes.  
  
Bonk! Bonk! Bonk! Bonk!  
  
V: Now then, should we get started with the story?  
  
T: Uh... how can we start? You've knocked out everybody in the audience.  
  
V: Oops. (looks around for a few seconds) I guess that means that I can get these legal writings over with without any interruptions. Ahem... I do not own anything from FFX or any other Final Fantasies.  
  
Audience member: That's right! Because I own them all!  
  
Bonk! (Audience member falls to the ground)  
  
V: Everybody ready to be quiet? Alright, then let's start chapter 8!  
  
T: Is what she said true?  
  
V: Shh! Of course not! I own you.  
  
T: (gulp) Enjoy the chapter.  
  
**Chapter 8: Unexpected Opponent**  
  
"Hey Tidus! Come on! We've got a game to practice for." Zen called as he bolted into the house.  
  
"Why did I ever give him a spare key?" Tidus mumbled to himself as he pushed himself up from his comfortable bed.  
It had been several weeks since both he and Yuna had the search for their lost friends. The biggest problem of all was actually knowing how to start. Most of their time was spent wandering about Zanarkand, searching for them. There wasn't much more they could really do.  
They both knew that asking for help from the police or putting up flyers was out of the question. None of the others were really missing, that is if they were actually in Zanarkand like Yuna had predicted. It only would have gotten them into a lot of trouble if they tried to search for missing people that didn't really exist.

"Practice, now?" Tidus dropped back down to the pillows. "I just got into bed." He had been up all night searching the streets with Yuna trying to find any clues that may lead to any of their friends.

"What's up with you man?" Zen asked as he closed the door and came closer to the sleeping blitzball player. "Ever since you told me about that dream you've been acting strangely. It's as if that young girl coming into your life has changed you."

"You can say that again." Tidus mumbled into his pillow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Tidus said before he hid his face with his arms. "Just let me get some sleep first."

"You see." Zen said as he took a step forward and motioned his hand towards his friend. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Before she came you would play blitzball no matter how much sleep you had."

"Let me sleep." Tidus mumbled again as he pulled the blankets up over his head.

Zen sighed out loud and started to leave. "By the way, I should mention that it's a new team playing us so we all need to practice as much as possible."

"A new team?" Tidus pushed himself back up and looked towards his friend. "Where are they from?"

"I don't know." Zen said as he leaned against the doorframe. He smiled inwardly, knowing that he had found something that would get Tidus up and out the door. "All I know is that they're not from anywhere near Zanarkand."

_Could it really be them?_ Tidus wondered. He looked up and saw that Zen was already leaving.

"Hey Wait!" He called out as he bolted up onto his feet. He became entangled in his sheets and tumbled down to the ground. After he fought his way free he ran to the doorway to see Zen still walking away.

"Hey! Just wait a minute!" When he saw that his friend wasn't leaving he moved back into the house. He quickly changed into his blitzball outfit and ran back out of his home, slamming the door shut on the way. Not knowing if it was locked or not and not really caring. If his suspicions were correct then he would soon be seeing another one of his friends soon.

"Do you know what their name is?"

"Nope." A smile spread over Zen's face as he realized that he could turn this into a game. He actually knew a few things about the unknown team but it was much more fun to withhold the information and watch Tidus's reactions. "Don't you know anything about them?" Tidus was getting aggravated at not knowing anything.

"Not a thing." The smile on Zen's face grew.

Tidus knew that his friend wasn't telling him the truth and playing this stupid game was only getting him aggravated. They traveled the rest of the way without saying a word. Occasionally, Zen would try to start up a new conversation but Tidus would always ignore them and bring the unknown team back up. Zen was relieved when they made it to the stadium because it seemed to relieve some of the tension.

"Hey everyone! Are you already to practice?" He said as soon as he entered the Abes locker room. All of the players stood up and started moving towards the door.

"Wait a minute." Tidus started as he stood in front of the door to prevent anyone from leaving. "Does anybody here know anything about the team that were going against?"

Everyone just looked at him for a few moments before someone answered. "Zen knows more about them then any of us." One of the female blitzers answered.

"He is, is he?" Tidus looked back over to his friend a slight smile spreading over his lips. "Well then captain Zen, would you be so kind as to enlighten us all on who it is we're going against so we all will be prepared for what is ahead of us?"

Zen let out a loud sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. The game was over and he had lost. "They're called the Aurochs. I don't know where they're from but I know it is a long distance away. I'm not sure if it's true but I heard that they are the top team from wherever they are from."

"It doesn't matter how good they are. We're still gonna beat them." Another blitzball player interrupted.

Tidus just stood there in shock. He couldn't do anything but stand and wait for Zen to continue but there was nothing else to be said. Every other player left the locker room to go begin practicing.

"Zen?" Tidus whispered after everyone else had left the room. "Do you know the name of their team captain?"

Zen looked up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes for a few minutes before answering. "Sorry, can't think of any of the players that are on the team." Tidus sighed out loud. "And I'm telling the truth this time. I truly don't know."

"It's alright. It doesn't really matter. I'll figure out who it is when the game starts."

The smile came back onto Zen's lips. "Come on. We need to catch up with the rest."

---------------------

V: I just love leaving chapters off at cliffhangers! 

T: Well I don't.

V: I don't care what you think.

T: Then what am I doing here?! You said that you only kept me here because you value my opinion in this!

V: Well, it's more like you're my muse instead.

T: Great. Can I go now? I'm locked in here.

Audience member: Yes! You have to let him go! He belongs to me!

Bonk! (Audience member falls to the ground)

V: He belongs to me now.

T: Can I go?

V: Never! You belong to me now! Mua ha ha ha ha!

T: (whispers under breath) Oh no. There's the evil laugh again.  
See you all next time... if I survive.

V: (all cheerful again) Good bye!  
  
End Transmission


	9. Abes vs Aurochs

Hey everyone! I've updated again (of course you should know that if you're reading this right now) I'm very sorry this story is so late but I have several very good reasons why. Number one: I-

Tidus: -covers Veronia's mouth with hand- Just shut up and get on with the story! Your intro's are to long anyway. People don't care about the reason!

Veronia: -breaks free-

Bonk!

T: Ow! -rubs new bump on head-

V: Fine! Long story short, I don't feel as inspired about this story as I used to. There's nothing to worry about. I will not just abandon the story like so many others have done. I will write this story to the very end! It's just that it will take much longer for me to write out decent chapters. Sorry for any inconvenience. Now enjoy Chapter 9!

T: Legal writings?

V: Forget about the legal writings! On with the story!

T: Enjoy.

**Chapter 9: Abes vs. Aurochs**

Today was the day of the big blitzball game and every one of the Abes was ready for it. Zen had kept the team members practicing nearly nonstop for the few days before the match, preparing them for almost anything that could happen. They were practicing so long that Tidus barely had any time to tell Yuna about the chance of finding Wakka and the rest of the Aurochs, let alone tried to make contact with any of them. So during the game would be the first time the two of them were to meet.

Tidus couldn't wait to see the look on Wakka's face when they met in the blitzball sphere. It would defiantly be a shock for him. There was no denying that.

"I hope all of you people out there are prepared to see one heck of a game. This is a match between, of course, the Abes from A-East and the Aurochs. A team that nobody seems to know anything about. Can the Abes compete against this unknown force after having lost in the finals? Will their number one player be able to succeed after the humiliation of what happened in the last game? Will the Abes be beaten or will they rein supreme? Only this match will tell."

"Gee, that announcer just keeps going." Tidus said to himself. He hated the way this announcer would seem to talk forever about nothing important just to hype up the crowds. He didn't care about what was said about him. He knew the truth about what had happened.

He waited with the rest of the Abes in front of the portal that would take them into the playing sphere. He was pacing back and fourth, having a hard time waiting for the talking to be finished so the game could begin.

"Hey, take it easy." Zen said as he approached. "Save your strength for when you're playing."

Tidus tried to settle down, but as soon as he sat on a bench with the other team members he jumped back onto his feet. He hated waiting.

"I though that all that practicing could have worn you out," Zen joked, "not rile you up."

Tidus noticed that the announcer had ended his inane chatter and prepared to lead the rest into the sphere. Zen got ahead of him though, and jumped through the portal first. Tidus hurried after him and saw the grin plastered over Zen's face as he floated in the water.

Tidus swam passed him and started towards the center of the arena. He wanted to be the first to see if Wakka was there or not. Before he got far he felt a hand grab onto his ankle and pull him back.

Zen moved in front of him and wagged his finger back and fourth as if he was chastising him, but the grin on his face took away the affect. Tidus then remembered the formation that had been assigned to him. Zen was the center fielder so he would lead the rest forward.

Tidus would have to go over to the left of the sphere. He had argued with Zen about his placement earlier, but Zen would just bring up what had happened in the last game when he had been knocked out of the sphere.

He moved over to his position and looked over to the center. His mood brightened when he saw the familiar form swimming towards the center of the sphere. Orange hair stood out against the blue water he was floating in along with his bright yellow uniform. Wakka, captain of the Aurochs.

Tidus could tell from the look of grim determination on Wakka's face that he had no idea Tidus was so close by. He couldn't wait for the game to begin so he could get over to him and see his reaction.

_Now we'll see who really is the better player._ Tidus thought as he finished preparing himself for the match.

Blitz off!

The game began and Zen was the first to grab onto the ball. Wakka charged forward and pulled it from his grasp.

_Not bad_. Tidus thought as he sped forward to intercept him. _But not good enough._

He wanted to be the first to catch him and he used everything he had to do it. He stopped his charge as soon as he came within a few yards and stopped his forward momentum to end up only a few feet away. The smile on his face grew as he watched Wakka's reaction.

Wakka's eyes widened so much the white in them would have been visible for several yards away. He had a confused look on his face like he was trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real.

Tidus picked the ball up right out of Wakka's hands before giving a slight salute and swimming off towards the Aurochs' goal. There would be plenty of time to talk after the game was over.

"What in the world is going on?!" The announcer shouted as he watched the action from above the sphere. "The captain of the Aurochs seemed to have just _given _the ball to the Abes!"

Tidus swam straight to the Aurochs' goal without one person trying to stop him. All of the Auroch members seemed to be in the same state Wakka was in.

_Did they all have the dream?_ Tidus wondered as he neared the goal.

Things were just becoming more fun as a thought entered Tidus's head. He moved close to every Auroch member he passed and just gave them a slight wave as he passed by. He moved casually towards the goal until he was just a few feet away from the goalie. With a wink he tossed the ball to him and started swimming away.

"Unbelievable!" The announcer shouted as he jumped up from his seat. "Never before has anything like this happen! What in they world could they be thinking?!"

Tidus swam over to Zen and had to repress his laughter when he saw the look on his face. There was a look of complete shock and his mouth hung wide open. Tidus pointed towards his own mouth to signal to him what he was doing.

Zen immediately closed his mouth but the look still remained. He wanted to shout at Tidus. To figure out why he would have done such a thing. That, however, was impossible to do underwater.

Tidus swam away when he saw that the Aurochs were coming back to their senses. All would have to be explained later. Before any questions were answered the game would have to be won by someone.

The game slowly became more normal. No points were scored from either side when halftime came.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Zen cried as soon as they had left the sphere.

"Relax. I was just having a little fun." Tidus said as he tried to ignore Zen's yelling. He wasn't going to let Zen's temper ruin his good mood.

"Do you know what kind of risk you were putting us into?" Zen moved closer to Tidus's face to get some kind of reaction from him.

"Yeah." Tidus answered. "No risk at all."

"What!?" Zen was furious and was having a hard time controlling himself.

He was just moments away from slamming Tidus in the face with his fist. Not really because of what he had done in the sphere but because of the way he was acting so damn casual about it.

"I know the team." Tidus answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you think I was so insistent about knowing who they were and who their captain was?"

Zen was dumbstruck. _How could he know anything about the team when nobody else in Zanarkand does? _He opened his mouth to respond but another team member interrupted.

"Hey you guys... There'll be plenty of time for your squabbles when the game is over, but our time here is limited. The game is halfway over already and we haven't made any headway."

Zen started grumbling, knowing that the blitzer was right. "It's because of their defenses." He looked back over to Tidus and saw that he wasn't really paying any attention. "You say you know about these Aurochs. What do you think we should do?"

"Well," Tidus started, ignoring the sarcasm in Zen's words, "they'll probably just keep their strengths in their defenses until the very end of the game. Then go all out on a full offensive play. I don't know if that's what they're going to do but with the way this game is playing out that's probably what's going to happen."

"If you had just scored us a point when you had the chance we wouldn't have to worry about this." Zen mumbled.

Tidus ignored him and continued on. "If you want my opinion I think we should go full force in the beginning of the last half and try and score, but as soon as the game comes to the end we must go fully defensive."

The rest of the team just looked at him, confused. "Won't that be a big risk?" One of them asked.

"Yeah." Another said. "What if you're wrong and they try to score in the beginning?"

"You'll just have to trust me on this." Tidus said as he walked back towards the portal. "Now that you know what they'll probably do you can figure out positions." He said as he looked back over to Zen.

Zen just nodded and started preparing everyone for the second half of the game. The fighting earlier had cost them more time then intended and they were still finishing preparations as they were entering the sphere.

Tidus swam towards the center of the arena and watched as the Aurochs were still finishing their preparations as they entered.

_Seeing me probably brought up quite a stir with them._ Tidus thought as he moved over to his position.

Zen had placed him in the center field, knowing that he was still the best player for an offensive attack despite what had happened in the last game. Tidus smiled and waved again when he saw Wakka moving back to his position.

Wakka looked away from Tidus's smiling face, trying to dismiss his memories of him as merely a dream.

_Just a coincidence._ He thought as he shook those thoughts from his head. He had to focus on blitzball and nothing else.

Blitz off!

The ball was up again and Tidus charged forward. He snatched the ball and darted away just in time to avoid Wakka's advance. He swam around Wakka and planted his feet against his upper back before pushing himself forward. Not in a way to hurt Wakka. Just to disorientate him. Wakka was the best player of the team and if Tidus could keep him away for a few minutes he'd have a better chance at scoring.

He moved closer to the Aurochs goal while Wakka spun out of control for a few minutes before he gained back his sense of surrounding. By that time several more of the Abes had swum passed him.

Tidus propelled himself forward. Dodging every confrontation he could and just taking the hits on the ones he couldn't. He was glad that he had been right in his assumption of how poorly the Aurochs really played and was nearing the goal without much hindrance. He stopped several feet away from the goalie when three of the Aurochs had somehow managed to get in front of him.

_Come on guys, do you really think you can stop me?_ He thought as he prepared to make a shot.

One of the Aurochs charged forward unexpectedly, almost causing Tidus to loose the ball. He kept a firm hold on it though and dodged to the side just as the second one charged at him. Now only one of the Aurochs remained to block him. This would make the shot easier.

Tidus tossed the ball above him before flipping over and kicking a sphere shot at the goal. The blitzball passed right in-between the Aurochs upheld arms and easily made its way into goal.

BEEP! BEEP!

The scoreboard above the playing sphere flashed and a number one appeared right next to the Abes logo.

"Oh this game just keeps getting more intense!" The announcer yelled as he watched the action. He shouted everything to make the game seem more exciting. "The Abes are now leading and the Aurochs have less then two minutes to score!"

Everyone moved to their positions and put their full attention on the game. This was it. These last two minutes would decide who was the better team. The ball was launched up and Wakka was the first to grab it. He motioned to the rest of the team and they all started a charge forward.

"What's this?!" The announcer was back up out of his seat. "It looks like the Aurochs are going for one desperate act to win this game! They are going on an all out offence on the Abes!"

Wakka charged down the center of the arena while all of the other Aurochs helped keep back the Abes. There was very little time left and if he didn't score then the game would be lost.

_You're not going to win without a fight._ Tidus thought as he broke free from the hold of another Auroch.

He swam as fast as he could. Moving full speed towards Wakka, who was getting closer to the goal with each passing second. Tidus was able to move faster though and got ahead of him just before he prepared his shot.

Wakka swung his arm back and hurled the ball forward right at Tidus. Tidus recognized the type of shot and was quick to move out of its way. That was the type of shot Wakka used to kill fiends. Tidus was not going to risk himself for a shot that would only tie the score.

The blitzball passed right by his head and slammed into the corner of the goal.

BEEP! BEEP!

The point was scored, the teams were tied, and there was no time left.

--------------------------------

T: What do you mean you don't feel inspired to work on this anymore?!

V: Exactly what I mean.

T: Then what am I doing here? I thought that I was your muse.

V: Well, it's just like I'm used to you being around, you know? Kind of like a ringing in your ears that seems to disappear after a while.

T: Is that all I am to you now!?

V: I guess so.

T: Well, if that's how you feel I'm leaving.

V: Not so fast! -grabs onto Tidus's shirt and pulls him back- Your sticking with me until the very end of this so just sit down and be quiet.

T: -drops down into a nearby chair and grumbles to self-

V: See you all later -continues typing like mad-

T: Yeah, see ya...whatever

End Transmission


	10. Overtime

Howdy all you folks out there in cyberspace. I watched my sister beat FFX again and I just have to say... I'm inspired again! (At least for now) And more chapters are soon to follow!

Tidus: So watching the ending really helped?

Veronia: Yes! I watched the ending film and said to myself: "That cannot happen. I will not let it happen!"

T: Alright now that you're inspired again, will you hurry up with the chapter?

V: Okay. Chapter 10 is up! Now Wakka's been found and soon another character too.

T: Who?

V: You'll find out soon enough. Now on with the chapter!

T: Legal writings?

V: Enough with the legal writings. I will never speak of any more legal writings in this fanfic!

T: Fine! Fine! -starts backing away slowly- Forget I said anything.

V: Enjoy everybody!

T: Yeah...enjoy.

**Chapter 10: Overtime**

"Overtime!" The announcer yelled into the microphone.

The crowds cheered louder as the game was put into overtime. The sound would have been deafening to the players if the water that surrounded them didn't muffle it.

Tidus charged forward as the ball was launched back up. He grabbed it and was just about to dodge out of the way of an expected blow when he saw something swimming past him. Something too fast to be human.

From the corner of his eye he could see what it was. It looked as though it was some type of fish covered with green scales. Its fins protruded farther from its body then and normal fish and almost looked like they were arms and legs. Four razor sharp claws were at the end of each of its webbed hands as well as having spines along the length of the tinted red fins along its back.

Tidus was just able to stop himself before slamming into the flank of the fiend.

_Here!? Now!?_ Tidus had to start swimming away before the monsters sharp teeth found him. _I don't even have a sword!_

He looked back over his shoulder and saw that there were even more of the creatures and that most of them were surrounding Wakka. He couldn't defend himself without a weapon. He immediately looked down at the blitzball he still held in his hands.

_Of course. It's so obvious._

He gathered his courage and started swimming back towards Wakka. One of the fiends charged at him from the side but he was able to turn and kicked it in the face. It cried out in pain as Tidus's heel slammed right into its eye.

Tidus used the force of the kick to push himself close enough for Wakka to notice him. As soon as Wakka did he threw the blitzball.

Wakka caught it and immediately started putting to good use. He threw it back out until it slammed against the head of a fiend. When it ricocheted back he through it out again and the creature cried out as it started to disintegrated into dozens of pyreflies. The pyreflies moved gracefully through the water before leaving the sphere and disappearing in the cloudy sky.

He worked tirelessly trying to defeat all of the fiends that surrounded him.

_He can't do this all alone._ Tidus thought as he watched Wakka take a minor hit.

Tidus heard a muffled cry in the water and turned in time to see one of the monsters chasing another blitzer. He swam over to them and slammed the fiend's side, distracting it long enough so the blitzer could escape.

_There's no way I can fight without a weapon_. He thought as he swam away from the stunned creature. _I have to get out of here!_

He moved to the closest portal that led out of the sphere without running into any of the fiends that were swimming all around. But what would he use as a weapon? There certainly weren't any swords lying around.

"Yuna." He whispered to himself. "I have to find Yuna."

He ran as fast as he could down the halls trying to find her. Looking in every room she could have been in and praying that there weren't any fiends prowling the hallways.

_If I don't find her soon Wakka isn't going to be able to keep fighting._ As soon as he was about to give up and go back to help Wakka in any way, even if it was just as a diversion, he ran straight into her.

"What's going on?" She asked as she pushed herself back up onto her feet.

"Fiends" Tidus answered, doing the same and breathing heavily. "They're all in the blitzball arena. We have to move quickly or they'll overtake Wakka."

"Wakka?" Yuna couldn't believe that he was actually there.

"Come on." He said while he grabbed her hand. "We have to hurry. Now where could we find anything that could be used as a weapon?"

"Weapons? How would I know? I'm just a nurse here."

Tidus hung his head down. _Why did I expect her to know?_ He looked up to see a smile starting at the corners of her mouth.

"Follow me." She said as she led him away.

She took him to a locked door and pulled a ring of keys out of her pocket. She opened the door quickly to reveal a room filled with shelves and cardboard boxes.

"The storage room?"

Yuna just nodded and entered the room. After a minute of searching through the half open boxes she found what she was looking for.

"Here." She said as she tossed a blue orb over to him.

"What? A blitzball?" He tossed the object from one hand to the other.

"Yeah. If Wakka uses them as weapons why can't we?" She said as she picked up another ball.

"Uh, we?"

"I'm going too." She stated as she left the room. "Three fighting is better then two."

Tidus wanted to argue with her. He didn't want her going into this fight, but he also knew that she was strong enough to take care of herself.

"I can't use this!" He suddenly blurted out as he held up the blitzball.

Yuna stopped and looked back over to him. "Why not?"

"I've never used one in fighting before." It seemed to him like his answer should have been obvious.

"Well, I've seen you kick them before," She started with a smile moving onto her lips, "and I'm betting that most fiends wouldn't survive getting hit by one of your moves."

Tidus sighed, knowing he was defeated. "Fine. Let's just get going."

The both of them ran back to the arena and took a deep breath before jumping through the portal and into the water.

Tidus quickly scanned over the area for any enemies close by before moving over to Wakka.

He was hurt badly. Several large wounds spread over his arms and torso from claws and teeth. Blood oozed out of the injuries and spread through the water, attracting more fiends.

Tidus cleared a path through the creatures as fast as he could so Yuna could get to Wakka. Using both his and Wakka's blitzball, challenging but possible, he was able to keep the fiends at bay while Yuna tended to their fallen comrade.

She worked quickly to wrap the worst of his wounds and giving him potions she pulled out of her side pack. In a matter of minutes she had him conscious and ready to fight again.

Wakka's eyes opened wide in shock when he saw Yuna floating right next to him. She gave him a slight wave and thrust the blitzball she had into his arms.

_First things first._ She thought as she swam over to Tidus to relieve him from one of the blitzballs he was using. _We have to deal with the fiends._

They fought with vigor, destroying every fiend that dared to attack them. In the midst of the fighting Yuna would alternate between taking shots at monsters, helping dress new wounds on her comrades and give out potions to those who needed them.

Tidus kicked the ball out towards another fiend and preformed the famous Jecht Shot. With one final kick the move was finished and a fiend cried out as the blitzball passed through the group of pyreflies that had created it. Four more of the monsters were gone.

Tidus started moving out to retrieve his lost ball, but two fiends came up in front of him and prevented him from going any farther.

_Is there and end to them?_ Tidus thought as he swam back to his previous position.

He felt something lightly hit his back and he turned around to see another blitzball there floating beside him. Yuna only a few feet away and it was apparently her ball. Before he could get it back to her she was already swimming away to aid Wakka. She knew that she didn't need it, it was enough of a task just giving medical aid to the two blitzers.

Tidus heard the cry of another fish monster and dodged out of the way before the creature's claws found him. He was underneath it and slammed his heels into the creature's soft underside. He threw the ball up right after and it slammed against the base of the monster's jaw. The fiend disappeared in a burst of pyreflies and Tidus left to retrieve his weapon.

Before he could reach it though there was another cry and he turned to face another opponent. This one was too close to dodge away from and he put his guard up to take the blow.

Nothing happened though. Tidus opened his eyes to see a burst of pyreflies where the creature had once been. When enough of them had cleared away he saw another figure there with a blitzball in his hands.

"Zen!" Tidus tried to call out but it only came out came out as a strange gurgling sound.

As Zen came closer Tidus saw the boyish grin spread over his face. He was having fun with this. Tidus nodded his appreciation and moved to get his blitzball back. He felt a little safer now that he had Zen protecting his back.

_Four is better then three._ He thought as he destroyed another fiend.

After Zen's appearance Tidus noticed that more and more blitzers were entering the sphere. All of them were carrying blitzballs with them.

_I guess Yuna forgot to lock the storage room door._ Tidus thought as both teams had entered the arena.

With that many players the fiends were quickly eradicated. Some of the blitzers acted serious about this attack but most were treating it like a game. They hurled the balls back and fourth, hitting fiends in the process. It soon came to the point where someone was more likely to get hurt with a blitzball then by a fiend.

With all the monsters dealt with the chaos in the sphere gradually ended and the players slowly left. The crowds still cheered as though the fiend attack was supposed to have happened.

_Guess that means that there are no other fiends around here._ Tidus thought as he helped lead injured players out of the sphere. It took some time and eventually he was one of the few blitzers that were left.

He slipped back through the portal and took a deep breath of relief.

"You okay?" A voice asked from the side.

Tidus looked over and saw Zen lying down on a bench beside the portal. "Fine," he answered as he sat next to Zen. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes before he leaned back against the wall. "We weren't prepared for this, were we?"

"Not at all." Zen answered as he closed his eyes. "But I think we handled everything well enough."

Tidus opened his eyes again, remembering that he needed to talk with Wakka. "See ya later." He said as he stood back up and started down the hall.

"Hey, where're you goin'?" Zen asked as he pushed himself up onto his forearms and looked over to Tidus.

"There's someone I have to see." Tidus answered as he left.

He wandered the halls until he arrived at the medical ward. He paused when he heard Yuna and Wakka's voices and headed towards them.

"I just don't understand it." He heard Wakka say as he peeked into the room.

Wakka was sitting on a table in the center of the room, looking down towards the ground, while Yuna continued to treat his injuries.

"Neither do I." Yuna said as she unwrapped one of the bandages on his arm. "But somehow we've all known each other for quite a while."

"But it was just a dream, ya?" Wakka flinched slightly when Yuna lightly presses a cloth soaked in a healing tonic against his arm.

Yuna was silent for a moment, not knowing how to answer such a question.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Tidus asked as he poked his head through the door, ending Wakka's interrogation.

"Not bad." Yuna answered as she started wrapping another bandage around Wakka's arm.

Wakka flinched again. "No, not bad at all."

He looked up and saw Tidus standing there. All that had happened to him today was too much for him to take. His head was filled with a swirl of confusion, questions, doubt, and a little pain all mixed together.

"I needa drink." He stated as he jumped down from the table before Yuna had the chance to remove another one of the bandages.

She just stood there as he walked out of the room.

"Hey wait up!" Tidus called as he followed him down the hall. "I'll join you."

Wakka just looked over to him for a moment before turning his sights straight ahead again. "You're a little young to be drinking, ya?"

Tidus just smiled and followed beside him. "Doesn't mean that I can't follow along."

Wakka wanted to travel in silence, which was a strange thing for him, but Tidus, feeling that the silence was awkward, kept trying to ask questions. He was getting frustrated when Wakka would just wave the questions away, but it wasn't long before they reached one of the bars.

It was a small, out of the way place; not one Tidus was familiar with seeing. Above the double door entrance was a flickering neon sign showing the bars name.

'The Unsent'

_Strange name for a bar._ Tidus thought as they entered.

Even though he was only seventeen the guards still allowed him to enter without a fight. He was the star player of the Abes, of course, and people always gave him certain luxuries even when he didn't want them. There was one downside to his fame though...

"Look it's him!" A young woman cried out as he entered the bar

All of the other women in the bar rushed over and swarmed around him. Right now he was glad that Yuna wasn't with him. He wasn't sure how she would react to seeing all of these women swooning over him. He used to love the attention, but ever since he met Yuna all he wanted to do was get away from them.

After several minutes he and Wakka were finally able to fight their way through to the bar. Tidus leaned over the bar and looked around while he listened to Wakka order a hard drink.

His eyes scanned over everyone else in the bar. Some were middle-aged men hunched over their drinks while others were in such drunken stupor that they could barely bring the mugs up to their mouths without spilling nearly half of it everywhere.

_Why do they keep giving these people drinks?_ Tidus thought as he watched the bartender serve another drink to a drunkard.

He looked back over to Wakka and saw that he was already finishing his second drink.

"Hey, slow down." He said as he placed a hand on Wakka's wrist to push his drink away from his mouth. "Don't want you to get drunk so quickly."

Wakka just shrugged his shoulders and brought his drink back up to his lips. Tidus sighed and continued his scan of the bar.

His eyes stopped at a nearly empty table in the corner. Through the crowds of people who surrounded him he thought he could make out a familiar form. Even though he wore dark glasses it was still easy to see the scar that ran over his right eye. His dark red robe blended him in with the bars stained wooden walls. He had camouflaged so well that Tidus almost didn't see him the first time.

He opened his mouth to call out to him but the best he could get was an almost inaudible whisper. "Auron?"

------------------

V: I love suspense!

T: Does Wakka really drink like that?

V: -shrugs shoulders- Don't know... I just needed an excuse to get them into the bar.

T: Why in a bar?

V: Because my sister suggested it.... Oh! I also have to give her credit for the name of the bar. She suggested it while I was writing this chapter and I liked it so much that I put it in and told her I would give her credit.

T: Now it all makes sense!

V: For all of you diehard Wakka fans out there I just have one thing to say to you... I'm so sorry if you take offence at the way I have Wakka act. -drops down to knees- I don't know how he acts so please don't send me threatening messages if you disapprove. Please!

T: Hey, hey! Stop groveling! I don't like seeing you like this. It's so unlike you.

V: -Jumps back up- Oh! You're right! ... Well... as you all should know by now, Auron is going to be in the next chapter. Speaking of that.... -starts feverishly typing again- I haven't even STARTED the next chapter.

T: Better work quickly

V: I know... I work better under pressure. Until next time... Bye-bye! -waves one hand high above head-

T: Yeah... see you all later.

End Transmission


	11. Understanding

Howdy everyone out there in cyber space! It's time for the next chapter in this FFX series. I know that there is at least one person who wanted Auron to come back. I won't say your name (and I hope you're reading this) but you should know who you are. (At least I hope you know who you are. You didn't leave a real name... oh well) I want to thank you for being so persistent on having me keep Auron in the story. To tell you all the truth, I was originally going to have him be sent.

T: What! You were going to send Auron!

V: shrinks back a little Well, I was, but that was before I realized that there are so many Auron fans out there. Personally, I'm not one but that doesn't mean that I should disappoint anyone else by keeping him out.

T: Get on with the chapter already.

V: Oh right! I do not own anything from FFX or any other Final Fantasy. Now that's done. On with Chapter 11!

T: I thought you weren't going to do those legal writings anymore?

V: I lied! On with the story!

T: Hope you like it.

**Chapter 11: Understanding**

"Is there anything I can getcha?" The bartender asked as he wiped a dirty rag over the countertop.

"Huh... what?" Tidus wasn't paying all that much attention to the barkeeper. He was more interested in the table hidden away in the corner of the bar.

"Drinks?" The bartender persisted as he leaned farther over the counter.

"Oh, uh, no thanks."

He stood up and grabbed Wakka's arm before he had a chance to down his third drink. Wakka looked up from the bar and saw the look of surprise mixed with budding happiness on Tidus's face.

"What is it?" His head was starting to buzz from the alcohol he had consumed.

"There's someone here I'd like you to meet." Tidus answered as he pulled Wakka away from the bar. "Someone I think you'll know."

Wakka was even more confused then he had been before but he followed on anyway. Maybe this new person would be able to answer a few questions... or just create more. It was hard to tell in a place like Zanarkand.

Tidus pushed through the still growing crowds of fans that surrounded him and made his way over to the man sitting alone at one of the corner tables.

"Auron?" Tidus asked as he approached the silent man.

When the man looked up a look shock appeared on Tidus's face. "Auron! What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you." The man at the table stated calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus paused for a moment. This conversation was really starting to sound familiar. "Why would you wait for me in a place like this?"

"Because I knew that you would come here."

Tidus was even more confused. "You couldn't of known I would come here. That's just impossible."

"It must be possible since I was sitting here; waiting for you."

"Just a lucky coincidence." Tidus mumbled to himself while slowly shaking his head back and forth but he let the matter drop. "It's great seeing you again."

He looked over to Wakka and saw that he was standing with his eyes wide and his mouth partially open.

"Trying to catch flies?" Tidus joked, although there was an overabundant amount of flies in the tavern.

Wakka blinked several times and rubbed his eyes in disbelief as he was brought back into reality. "Sir Auron?"

Auron nodded and even more questions flooded through Wakka's head, but there were too many he wanted to ask and they all came out as one long blurb. Plus, adding the fact that his speech was slurred from the drinks didn't help with people understanding him.

"Hey, hey, slow down." Tidus said as he placed a hand on Wakka's shoulder. "I've got questions too but let's wait until a little later to ask them." He looked back over to Auron. "I think Yuna will want to know that you're around."

Auron just smiled slightly. "So... you've already found her, I see."

"Guess he doesn't know everything." Tidus whispered to himself.

The three of them left the tavern as fast as they possibly could with so many blitzball fans gathering around after hearing the news that the star player of the Abes and the captain of the Aurochs were in 'The Unsent'.

They headed down the road so fast that it would have been believed that Sin itself was chasing after them. Surprisingly, Auron was the fastest of all three of them.

"Not bad old man." Tidus said when they stopped at a fork in the road. "Where to now?"

"Your call." Auron stated before leaning against a building wall for the long wait. It would take a while for Tidus to decide.

The blitzer looked down both roads. One went straight back to the blitzball stadium and the other led to several more split roads and to his home. He could either go back to the stadium and get Yuna, or go back home and surprise her when she came back.

He turned back to the other two. "This way." He said while starting down the road to his house. He knew that he wouldn't be able to resist the look on her face when she came back to an unexpected guest.

"Didn't think you would make your decision so quickly." Auron said while getting up from the wall.

"Ha ha." Tidus continued down his chosen path. "Just follow me."

He led then down several smaller streets and crossroads until he came to the docks. This was where his home was. If he hadn't been leading the way then the other two probably would have gotten lost.

"Home sweet home." Tidus announced as he entered. "Make yourselves comfortable."

He watched as Wakka walked over and slowly sat down on one of the couches. Not looking at all like he was relaxed. Auron just leaned against the wall.

"Uh... can I get you anything?" He asked, looking to both Wakka and Auron.

When the both of them shook their heads he sat down on another couch opposite Wakka. The room was quiet for several minutes before anyone said anything. Tidus knew that he had to start this conversation. He wanted some questions answered before Yuna returned. There would be too many questions asked at once when she came so he had to find out as much as possible before she came.

"So, uh... Auron, were you also in the dream?"

Auron laughed a little at the question. "It was hardly a dream."

"What?" This didn't seem to make any sense to him. "What do you mean 'hardly a dream'?"

"Just what I said." Auron said dodging the question.

"Sure seemed like a dream to me." Wakka replied.

"Did it really?"

Wakka looked down for a moment before answering. "Yeah... I mean, I guess so."

"Or did it seem like reality."

"That's the way it felt for me." Tidus answered, vividly remembering his heartbreak when he thought that he would never see any of his friends or loved ones again.

"That's because it was reality." Auron stated. When all he saw were blank stares he felt the need to elaborate.

"What!?" Wakka jumped forward in his seat.

"You mean another world?" Tidus was trying to figure it all out in his head.

"Close but not quite." Auron said calmly. "It isn't actually another world but it's probably the best way to describe it though."

Wakka suddenly remembered all of his other teammates. "How many other people had this dream?"

"It's hard to say exactly." Auron moved away from his spot and stepped in-between the two blitzball players. "Although it would be safe to assume that most, if not everyone, experienced this alternate reality."

It was mind boggling to Tidus that so many people could have gone through the same thing he had gone through. Did anyone else in this world experience anything similar to what he had gone through? Were there any other people who experienced the same love loss he had felt? It was impossible to know.

_So that means everyone I met in Spira is around somewhere._ Tidus thought before another question entered his mind.

"Does anyone go into this world more then once?"

Auron chuckled slightly before answering. "Everyone has. Every night in fact."

"What? That doesn't seem right. I only remember being there once."

"People go there every night." He knew that he had to explain more. "Most of the time people misconstrued these trips to this reality as dreams. Actually, those are what dreams really are."

"But then how come I don't remember ever going there before?" Tidus interrupted.

Auron ignored him and continued on. "However, these visits are blurred and usually forgotten before the person wakes up. That one time there was a flux in the boundaries between the two worlds that allowed people to pass through more easily."

"Are people passen' through physically or is it just some kinda mental thing goin' on?"

Auron shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody knows."

"Does Spira really exist?" Tidus knew that it was a stupid question as soon as he asked it.

"Course it's real, ya." Wakka jumped in. "Where you think I'm comin' from?"

Tidus's face turned red from embarrassment and could only rub the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Is it anything like the other reality?" The question was directed more towards Wakka.

"What! You meanin' you've never been outside of this city?"

Tidus shook his head back and forth and noticed Wakka's slight smirk.

"A whole world out there an' you're just stayen' here, surrounded by nothin' but steel an' cement."

Tidus just sighed and waited for Wakka to actually answer the question.

"Yeah... Mostly. I mean, the places are the same but it feels different."

"Feels different?"

"Yeah..." Wakka rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think. "It's kinda hard to explain but I guess you could say that there isn't as much magic in the air as there was in the dream."

The questioning went on for several more hours, but not much more was answered. What they did know was that everyone met in Spira truly existed. That, as far as Wakka or Auron knew, there were no summoners. The odds were high that everyone else they knew was somewhere else in Spira instead of just in Zanarkand.

"Do you know what this means?" Wakka asked, moving forward in his seat.

Both Auron and Tidus nodded as one. "It means that if we want to find everyone else we have a lot of traveling ahead of us and an even larger area to search." Tidus elaborated.

"Yeah, being if we're gonna search for em."

"How can you say something like that?" Tidus was shocked that Wakka would even suggest something like that. "Of course we're going to search for them."

Wakka just dropped his head and sighed. He suddenly looked up when he heard the sound of a key clicking in the lock on the front door.

Tidus stood up and moved over close to the door to see Yuna's expression when she saw Auron (and to catch her incase she fainted).

"I'm back." She announced as she walked through the door.

"Hey." Tidus moved in front of her to prevent her from seeing either Wakka or Auron. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Yuna sighed as she tried to step passed him, but Tidus quickly intercepted her and stopped her by placing a kiss on her cheek.

"But at least you back home." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and moved forward into his waiting arms. "That doesn't mean I'll get any rest." She whispered back.

"You should know that we have company before you start thinking thoughts like that."

"Guests?" She moved farther away from him and tried to look over his shoulder, but he prevented it. "You mean Wakka?"

"The grin spread wider on Tidus's face. "One of them."

"Really? Then who's the other?"

Tidus stepped aside to reveal both Wakka and Auron standing close together.

Yuna stood wavering slightly. Only Tidus's hand on her shoulder kept her upright. Her eyes were wide in shock and her mouth hung open for a second before she realized what she was doing and stopped.

"Sir Auron?" She whispered and Auron nodded in acknowledgement.

It was too much for her at this moment. The shock, built on the weariness, took its toll on her. She wavered a little more before she started falling down to the ground.

Luckily, Tidus was quick enough and was able to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Yuna, Yuna are you alright?" Tidus asked her as he shook her slightly.

He didn't get any response from her. She was unconscious.

* * *

V: Well... that's it for this installment. Sorry it isn't very long, but i think there's a lot of information in it. I also have to apologize for it taking so long to get on, but I was faced with a very difficult problem. I was banned from most Internet sites for a while.

T: What! Why? Have you been going to those naughty sites again?

V: I told you... I don't DO that!

T: Anymore.

V: Shut up!

Bonk!

V: That wasn't the reason!

T: rubs new bump Then why?

V: sigh If you must know it's because my families computer kept getting bad viruses after I went on... multiple times... and I was banned from going on this site or any chat rooms those were the only 2 places I've been)

T: So what changed?

V: Well... now I have a computer of my own (actually, the old one) and can get as many viruses on it without anyone else complaining!

T: Interesting...

V: Not really.... Well, all you fans out there (you'd have to be to be able to put up with my constant lateness of chapters) I'm sorry for always being late so don't kill me or any loved ones (by loved ones I meant any video-game characters). Please just bear with me for a while until I can get my act together. Good-bye.

T: See you all later... I hope.

End Transmission.


	12. Maps Unfolded

Hello everyone! I'm back and I can't wait for you to read this chapter! (Well, actually I can but you all will probably just get angry with me.) Sorry to tell this but Tidus is late today, I have no idea what happened to him.

Tidus: I'm back. Sorry I'm late but I ran into trouble.

V: AHH! What happened to your hair!?

T: It's your fault! -covers now bald head with hands- You didn't post soon enough and one of you fans was good on his threat.

V: Well I can't very well write now with you looking like that.

T: Hey! You think I want to look like this!

V: Well, put this on. -opens desk drawer and pulls out curly wig.- -Drops on Tidus's head- That's better... I think.

T: Not really.

V: Oh well. At least now I can write. Chapter 12 is up and ready!

T: Enjoy.

**Chapter 12: Maps Unfolded**

"Hey, you're finally awake." Yuna heard Tidus say as she slipped out of the darkness and back into reality.

"How... how long have I been asleep?" She asked wearily while pushing herself up onto her elbows and placing a hand on her forehead. She found herself lying in bed and covered with blankets.

"A long time" Tidus answered with a shrug. "It's morning now."

"It was Auron I saw... wasn't it?"

Tidus nodded again. "I knew you would be surprised but I didn't expect you to pass out."

"Where are they?" She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around.

"Wakka went back to the stadium to meet up with the rest of the Aurochs." He answered. "As for Auron... I don't quite know where he went."

"He's probably the only one who can tell us what's going on and you just let him disappear."

"He said he would come back." Tidus reasoned.

Yuna settled back down in the bed and pulled the covers closer. "So, while I wasn't here, did you find out anything new?"

Tidus nodded. "It's a long story. I'll tell you that much."

"Well settle down and tell me." Yuna said while motioning to the other half of the bed. "I'm in the mood to listen to a long story."

* * *

"Hey, captain, are you all right?"

Wakka let out a loud groan as he rolled over onto his side to get the sunlight out of his eyes. His head was pounding and he was feeling queasy.

"You drank too much last night, didn't you?" Jassu assumed as he walked over to the bed Wakka was lying in.

"How could you do something like that?" Datto interrupted.

"Yeah, you always tellen' us that we should be keepen' our wits about us and you go off and get drunk." Botta continued, combing his hand through his red hair.

"There was a lot going on." Wakka mumbled as he hid his face against his pillow.

The rest of the Aurochs were not swayed by his answer and continued their chastising until Wakka finally got sick of it and forced himself up out of the bed and out of the room.

"I'm never gonna do something like that again." He whispered to himself while rubbing his hands over his face.

He had thought about telling the rest of the team about what he had encountered the night before, but he knew that he didn't have enough information to tell the story properly. He would just be barraged with millions of questions he wouldn't be able to answer. Either that or the team would not believe a word he said. In truth, he wasn't entirely sure what had happened the night before.

He sighed and looked over to a clock that was at the end of the hall. 11:36. He would have to get ready and get back over to Tidus's home before noon. That would take a while since he couldn't fully remember the way. They were going to start planing how they would go about on their search for the others.

He started off down the hall when he paused and looked down to the room he had just left. Should he tell the others where he was going? It would be a good thing to have more people in the search, but he shook off the notion. He didn't think that they would believe him. They would probably just continue going on about how much he had to drink the night before.

"I'll tell em' later." He whispered to himself. "Better to have someone with me to back up me up."

* * *

Tidus sat up when he heard a loud knocking at the door. He looked over to his alarm clock. 12:00 noon, exactly.

"Never was the type to be late." He said to Yuna, referring to Auron.

He got up onto his feet and stretched his arms straight up over his head and stood up on his toes. He yawned loudly before bringing his arms back down and started for the door.

"Always one to keep your guests waiting." Auron stated as soon as Tidus opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Tidus stepped to the side so Auron could step through. "Quit acting like you've never done the same to me."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yep." Tidus said as he dropped down onto one of the couches and propped his feet up on the table. "Told her everything you told me."

Auron looked over to Yuna when she stood up and nodded to her.

Yuna smiled and combed one of her hands through her hair. "Hello Auron."

"Now all we have to do is wait for Wakka." Tidus said as he leaned back and interlocked his fingers behind his head.

He closed his eyes and waited while Yuna and Auron continued their conversation. A while there was a knocking at the door got his attention. Before he had a chance to get up Auron was already at there and had it open.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Wakka said as he stepped through the door. "I kinda got a little lost on my way here."

"A little?" Tidus looked over to the clock. "Nearly an hour."

Wakka shrugged his shoulders. "I forgot the way."

"Can we begin now?" Auron asked as he pulled a rolled parchment out of his robes.

Tidus nodded and Auron unrolled the scroll on the table to reveal a detailed map of Spira. Everyone leaned over the table and scanned over the paper.

"Where do we start?" Yuna asked as she scanned over all the lands, trying to put it in proportion with the Spira she had seen in the dream.

"Does anyone here know where anyone else is?" Tidus asked as he did the same.

"Yeah." Wakka replied. He tapped down near the bottom of the map where it was just possible to see a small island. "Lu should still be in Besaid."

"I have a feeling Kimahri will be around Mount Gagazet." Yuna said as she touched the tip of her nail on the mountain pass.

"So we have two choices." Tidus said as he leaned in closer. "We can either go through the mountains and travel down or take a ship around the coast to Besaid and work our way back up." He placed his fingertip on the map and traced the two proposed paths.

"Well we know that Lulu is in Besaid." Yuna said, her voice a little timid.

"At least she was when I left." Wakka interrupted.

"Hey, let her finish Wakka." Tidus glared at the other blitzer for a second before looking back over to Yuna and waiting for her to continue.

"It's just that I think it would be better to go through Mount Gagazet."

"Plus, it would help with shortening traveling time." Tidus added. "We'd just be passing by on the boat and end up at the same place." He looked over to Auron, who just nodded and seemed to turn away from the conversation.

"We've seem to made consideration for where Kimahri and Lulu are, but what about Rikku?" Tidus added.

"Rikku?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, she could be anywhere."

"Bikanel Desert?" Yuna suggested.

"Maybe." Tidus thought about it for a second. "But how would we know for sure? That desert is a big place and it would be impossible to finds anyone there. Were also not even sure she would be there since it seems like she goes everywhere."

"It would just be a stroke of luck to find her at all." Yuna finished.

"We should just find the people we know we can find first, ya?" Wakka suggested as he looked over to the others to see their reactions. "And then search for others."

A look of relief flashed over his face when he saw everyone else nodding their agreement.

A long time passed as they all thought up, discarded, and recreated strategies for searching the rest of Spira.

"What if she's in Zanarkand?" Tidus asked. "This is a big city and we still haven't searched everywhere yet."

"I can get the rest of the Aurochs to search the city." Wakka said, finally thinking of a use for them. "All I need is someone here to come with me to prove my story."

Everyone looked over to Auron.

"Well, Auron, since you have yet to contribute much to this plan, and since you know the most about what is going on then maybe you will be willing to go with Wakka."

Auron didn't say anything, but just moved away from the wall he had been leaning against and moved over to the door out. "Come." He said to Wakka before exiting through the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Wakka said as he headed for the door. He disliked the way Auron had taken control.

"What do you want to do now?" Tidus asked as he rolled up the map.

Yuna stretched her arms up over her head before answering. "I could really go for a walk."

Tidus smiled at the suggestion. "That's perfect. "He said as he took her hand and led her out of the house. "I just remembered, I have the perfect place to take you."

"Where?" She asked as she went along with his insistent tug.

His only response was, "You'll see."

After only a few minutes he stopped tugging on her arm and just walked with her. Leading her to the place he remembered. There was plenty of time to get there.

"Remember back in the dream?" He whispered into her ear. "Back in Macalania Woods?"

Yuna nodded as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"When I described the Zanarkand sunrise to you?"

A smile slowly spread across her lips. "Yeah." She whispered as she pressed herself closer to him.

"I know you've probably seen hundreds of sunrises..."

"But none of them were with you." She finished for him. "And that should be a new experience all on its own."

They traveled the rest of the way staying as close together as they possibly could. Blitzball fans, mostly young women, started following the couple as they slowly walked down the sidewalk. Tidus did his best to ignore the fans that continually called out his name or tried to grab onto his outfit. Yuna tried her best to ignore the fact that every young girl following them was fawning over the man she loved.

"Let's say we loose this crowd. Wouldn't want this evening ruined by this group." He whispered into her ear. When she nodded he craned his neck up to see the road up ahead. "When I tell you, start running as fast as you can and follow me."

A few blocks away the perfect opportunity arrived. There was a large crowd of people traveling over the streets and sidewalks. "Now." Tidus said as he sprinted forward, Yuna right at his heels and holding onto his hand. With the sudden rush there was confusion all around them and they were easily able to slip into the crowd.

The two of them were able to turn into a side street and disappear from the following fans. They continued their run for only a little while longer before slowing down again into a walk.

After a short time they ended up at a secluded section of beach. By that time the sun had already set and the stars were bright across the night sky. The moon shone so full and large, just barely touching the edge of the water.

"It's so beautiful." Yuna whispered as she stared up at the little dots of light in the blackness.

"It gets better." Tidus whispered back.

The both of them moved closer to the water until they were only a few feet away from the waters edge. Tidus dropped down to the sand and Yuna slipped down to sit down beside him. Both of them would talk and laugh some of the time, while at other times they would just sit in silence. They only truly needed each other's company to truly be happy.

Yuna fell asleep after a while, leaning against Tidus's shoulder, and he did not disturb her until the time had come.

"Hey, wake up." He whispered into her ear. "You're going to miss it." She slowly opened her eyes as the night came to its end.

The sky just above the ocean waters slowly started to change color. Changing from black, to dark blue and purple. Soon the colors spread farther up into the sky and were followed by pinks and then oranges. Finally, the sun's first rays slipped up over the horizon, dazzling the waters moving waves.

They stayed there, watching the spectacle until the sun had risen completely past the ocean and the light was warming their faces.

"We should be getting back." Tidus whispered.

"Just a few more minutes." Yuna whispered back while pushing herself closer to him.

* * *

* * *

V: Aww. So sweet.

T: This thing really itches. -scratches head-

V: Then just take the wig off.

T: Oh right -pulls off to reveal a full head of hair-

V: My, that grew back fast!

T: Yeah, -brushes hand through hair- It's amazing what you can do when you're a video-game character.

V: Oh... I wouldn't know anything about that.

T: I'm impervious to anything your wild fans might do to me!

V: Hey! Don't gloat like that or they'll try to find something else to do to you!

T: Oh... I guess I didn't think about that. Oops.

V: Oh well, let's end this before you set yourself up for even more trouble. Good-bye to all you fans out there!

T: Yeah. Hope to see all of you again. Preferably without any sharp instruments in you possession.

End Transmission


	13. Perky Little Thief

ZZZZZZZZ

Tidus: Hey, Hey! Wake up!

Veronia: Huh, What?

T: How could you fall asleep while writing?! Don't you know about your deadline!?

V: Oh, be quiet. I'm trying to sleep.

T: What about you're readers?!

Bonk!

V: Leave me alone. ZZZZ

T: -rubs bump on head- Great... just great. I guess I'll have to write this chapter myself.

V: What! Don't you dare touch my work!

Bonk!

T: Ow! –rubs new bump- I knew that would get her up...

V: Hello everyone out there. Chapter 13 is up. Sorry it took so long but there have been lots of other things I needed to do that took priority over this story (Mostly school related) but anyway, I'm here to deliver the next chapter for your amusement. I hope you enjoy.

T: Yeah –rubs bumps on head again-

**Chapter 13: Perky Little Thief**

"Hey! Let me go!" The young girl cried as she struggled to break the security guards grip. "I said let go! I didn't do anything!"

"You were caught red handed." The officer said as he tried to strengthen his grip on the girl's wrist. "There's no way you can deny taking anything."

The commotion of the two, right outside the weapons store, was building up quite a crowd. Apparently the young girl, who refused to tell anyone her name, was just caught after trying to make a getaway with a rather expensive pair of spiked knuckled (her primary weapon of choice). She was now refusing to say that she tried to steal anything even though she had the weapons right in her hand.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." The security guard said as he tried to get the struggling girl under control.

"No!" She cried out before delivering a hard kick up to the guard's abdomen.

He doubled over in pain as the wind was knocked out of him, and his grip on her wrist loosened just enough to allow her to break free. She took the opportunity and rushed into the crowd, hoping to get lost in the chaos and confusion.

The security guard tried to order her to stop, but he was having enough trouble trying to pull in another breath.

The young thief slipped through the crowds so quickly it was almost as if she was running down a clear path. Only when someone tried to stop her was she slowed down slightly but she was able to break free quickly, with force if necessary. Most of the time, however, the people in the crowd just slipped to the side, giving her enough room to run unhindered.

She made the mistake of looking behind her and saw that there were at least two police officers forcing their way trough the crowd to try and catch up with her. While she was momentarily distracted she tripped over the foot of a person who wasn't able to get out of the way in time and landed flat on her face.

She shook away her slight daze and forced herself back up onto her feet. That fall had cost a lot of distance between her and her pursuers. She knew that it wouldn't be long before they caught up to her. She had to find a way to escape... and quickly.

A few moments later she saw her answer through the disguise of an opened door. It was a tavern. As she passed through the double doors she just barely noticed the neon sign hanging above her.

'The Unsent'.

She slipped around and under tabled and jumped over the bar, surprising the old barkeep, and going headlong for the door that led into the kitchen. With all the meal preparations and work being done in the kitchen, nobody noticed the young girl with blond hair and swirly-green eyes bursting in.

She continued to move towards the back entrance. Not knowing if the police officers were still chasing her. She slowed down slightly only to grab some food off of a serving cart without anyone noticing before running out of the chaos and into the empty alley.

She stopped and let out a long sigh, thinking that her pursuers were far behind her. She turned around to leave the dank area when she bumped right into someone.

"Going somewhere?" The officer, who had been one of the ones chasing her earlier, asked as he looked down at the young girl who was regaining her balance.

"Yes, I'm late and really must be going." She said before bolting in the opposite direction.

* * *

"You ready?" Tidus asked, as he looked away from the ocean over to Yuna.

She looked back over to him and smiled slightly before nodding her head and standing up onto her feet. She brushed the sand off of her clothes and waited as Tidus did the same.

He reached over and took a hold of her hand before leading the way back home.

"Was the sunset as good as you thought it would be?" Tidus whispered to her as he pulled her against her side.

"Better." She whispered back.

The two of them slowly wandered down the street not paying that much attention to where they were going. They were both in their own little world, looking at one another more often then where they were going.

It was only when they accidentally bumped into someone in front of them that they were pulled back into the real world.

"Hey, watch where you're going." The pedestrian complained before turning around and seeing that it was actually the star player of the Zanarkand Abes.

"Uh, sorry." Tidus said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

The young man just stood there as if he were dazed. Tidus and Yuna looked over the man's shoulder and saw that they were at the back of a large crowd of people.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked.

The young man shook his head slightly and blinked several times as he tried to focus his mind on the question. "What? This?" He said while pointing to the crowds of people behind him. Yuna nodded slightly and waited for his response. "There was a disturbance here just a short while ago. From what I've heard, there was this young girl who tried to steal something from the weapon store just down there." He pointed off a short distance to the store. "When the security guard tried to stop her she went crazy and attacked him, or something like that. The last thing I hear, she was her running through the crowd with a whole group of police officers after her."

"What did she look like?" Tidus asked as the story was finished.

"Didn't get a good enough look at her to see anything clearly." The young man answered while shrugging his shoulders. Before either Yuna or Tidus had a chance to ask him any more questions he slipped back into the crowd.

Yuna looked up to Tidus with a puzzled look on her face. "Why would you care about that?" She whispered into his ear.

"Doesn't that sound just a little familiar to you?" Tidus whispered back. "Who would you expect to steal something from a _weapons_ store and be able to slip away in a crowd this big?"

Yuna paused as she thought about it for a minute.

"Someone with blonde hair.... And swirly green eyes."

"Rikku?"

Tidus smiled and nodded. "If she's somewhere here in Zanarkand we'd better find her before she gets to far away. It wouldn't be a good thing if she were to be nabbed by the police before we had a chance to see her."

"Yeah, but how are we going to find her?"

"Just cut through the crowd like she did. We're sure to find her if we move fast enough."

Yuna nodded and allowed herself to be led through the crowd by Tidus. He was used to having to slip through such large groups in a hurry since he was such a popular blitzball player. It was better for him to lead the way. The crowd soon became too thick for even him to slip through and he was stuck less then half of the way through.

Tidus growled in frustration as the people ahead of him refused to move. "We'll have to find another way around." He mumbled to Yuna.

He stood on his toes and jumped up as high as he could in order to look around. "There." He said when he spied a side street just a few yards away behind them. "Come on."

* * *

"Hey, Watch out!" Rikku called out as she veered through the crowds, still attempting to loose her pursuers. "Coming through!"

Nothing was working; the police officers were still hot on her trail. What was it going to take to get rid of them?

She ducked over to the side into the nearest side street and ran straight into someone's back.

"Watch where you're going." She said in her rush to get back up onto her feet to hurry away. Before she could get very far though a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her dead in her tracks. "What do you think you're doing?!" She cried as she tried to break free of the grip.

She was about to slam him in the stomach like she did with the security guard but she paused just long enough to see who it was.

"Rikku!" Yuna called out when she saw the Al Bhed preparing to attack.

Hearing that voice bought back strong memories stored in the back of the thief's mind. She tried to wrest herself free again but with the same amount of success. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"We can talk about this later." Tidus interrupted. "Right now I think it would be a wise idea if we were to get out of here."

The other two nodded their agreement and Tidus led them out of the alleyway before the police had a chance to catch up.

"But where are we going to go?" Rikku asked as she ran a step behind Yuna.

"We'll go to my place." Tidus answered. "We should be safe there. And then we'll tell you everything."

* * *

"Hey! Anybody there?" Zen asked while rapidly knocking on the front door. "Come on Tidus. I know you're in there."

He paced all around, trying to find a window to look in, but all of them were blocked. His hands searched through all of his pockets, but no matter how many times he checked he could not find the key Tidus had given him. He was under the suspicion that Tidus had stolen it from his locker at the blitzball stadium, but there was no way he could prove it.

It was true, of course. Tidus had stolen it. He was sick and tired of Zen bursting into his home at random times. Now, with Yuna living there, he didn't want Zen popping in at a time that would become embarrassing.

"Come on Tidus!" He yelled towards the door. "The games in just a few hours. We've gotta get ready!"

He started his pacing again, getting more and more frustrated that Tidus was ignoring him. Zen hated being ignored. He moved back up to the door and before he had a chance to begin hie rapid knocking again, Tidus opened the door and almost got knocked in the head.

"Finally." Zen sighed as he slumped his shoulders slightly. "I thought you were never going to answer. What took you so long?"

Tidus just shrugged his shoulders. Knowing Zen's mind, if he told him that he was with Yuna and Rikku Zen would most likely think the worst of him at first. "Nothing much. What do you want."

"Don't tell me you forgot again." Zen said while slapping a hand over his eyes. "I've been reminding you every day for the past week. We've got a game to play today. A rematch against the Aurochs and you haven't been to a _single_ practice."

"What? That's today?" Tidus paused for a moment as he remembered about how Wakka was going to get off of the Aurochs to search the city. "Are you sure they're even prepared for the game?"

Zen got a confused look on his face. "Why wouldn't they be?"

Tidus just shrugged his shoulders. "It was just a thought."

"Hey, do you know somethin' I don't?"

"Tidus... who's there?" The both of them heard Yuna ask from inside.

Tidus turned around slightly to look behind himself. "Just Zen."

"Who?" Another voice asked.

A grin spread over Zen's face. "Who's in there with you?"

"Just Yuna...and one of our friends."

"Can I come in and say hi?" Zen asked.

"Fine." Tidus sighed "Just take that stupid grin off your face."

Zen hurried inside before Tidus had a chance to change his mind and saw a rather perky fifteen-year-old sitting beside Yuna. As soon as he entered Rikku jumped up to her feet and took a hold of his hand.

"Hi! I'm Rikku! Nice to meet you!" She said while jerking his hand up and down.

"Nice to meet you to." Zen said after a few seconds. He needed to get over the fact that the pupils of her green eyes were swirls. "I'm Zen."

It looked as though Rikku's energy was being transferred to Zen because it wasn't long before he was also acting perky and energetic. Both Rikku and Zen continued to talk, getting to know each other a bit more while Tidus and Yuna moved off to be by themselves.

"Are you sure it's alright to leave those two together alone?" She asked, continually looking back over her shoulder where the others were. She still remembered the time she had first met Zen. He had claimed that he was just joking around but she knew that it wasn't true.

"Yeah, it's fine." Tidus could tell what she was thinking and was trying to put her fears to rest. "Zen just doesn't have much common sense. It's not like he's a pervert or anything like that."

"Are you sure?"

"I've known him since I was ten." He said, placing a hand around her shoulder. "Believe me, he's not going to try anything."

Yuna nodded and Tidus pulled her in closer and placed a kiss on her cheek to try and reassure her that he was telling the truth.

"Hey, If you're going to make out then go into another room." Zen called out when he saw the couple.

Tidus did his best to ignore his friend's comment and gave Yuna another reassuring squeeze. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your game?" Tidus asked lazily.

"Hey, I'm just waiting for you man." Zen answered before continuing his conversation with Rikku.

Tidus closed his eyed and let out a loud sigh but he wasn't able to relax with Yuna for long though because of a knocking at the door. It started off as a low beat that was almost unnoticeable at first but slowly continued to increase in intensify until Tidus forced himself to answer.

"What took so long?" Wakka asked as he stepped through the door.

"Nice to see you too." Tidus answered while stepping to the side to let him pass. Just a few seconds later Auron also came in. He gave a slight nod towards Tidus and continued into the house.

"Hey, who are these people?" Zen asked standing up on his feet.

"Uh, Zen, I actually think it's time for you to leave."

"But what about the game?"

"Game?" Wakka lifted his head.

Zen paused for a moment and looked over to the leader of the Aurochs. He didn't know that there was a game? He sighed and started for the door. "I guess that means that there won't be any game." He stopped next to Tidus and slowly turned his head to look over to the fellow blitzer. "You knew that this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Tidus smiled slightly and nodded before leading his friend out the door.

"Oh, by the way," Zen started as he stopped in the doorway and turned around to face Tidus, "I just have to tell you, that Rikku's really cute." He saw Tidus's stare and felt the need to elaborate. "I mean, she's cute but way to young for me."

Tidus nodded his head slightly and watched as his friend ran down the street. "Alright," he started as he closed the door and walked towards the others, who were now grouped together, let's get started with our plans."

* * *

ZZZZZZZZ

T: Not again! Wake up! You don't have _time_ to sleep now! You've got to get started on the next chapter.

V: ZZZZZ. Just five more minutes. ZZZZZZZZZ 

T: But... but you haven't finished the ending lines!

V: ZZZZZZ. You finish it.

T: ME! Uh, well, I, uh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Uh, and I, umm... -looks back over to sleeping Veronia- and I hope I can get her to wake up before she makes me write the next chapter and screw everything up.

V: -bolts up- There's no way I'm going to let YOU write any of my chapters! –starts writing like mad-

T: Ahh. There she goes. Hope to see you all next time. So long.

V: See you all late- ZZZZZ. –head drops down onto the keyboard-

T: Not again!

**End Transmission**


	14. Waiting for the Adventure

Hello all you super Final Fantasy fans out there! I'm back!

T: Really? Where did you go?

V: To the dark recesses of mind.

T: Oh. Was it a pleasant trip?

V: Not really, but at least I got the mileage.

T: Um, alright…Let's change the subject… So, another chapter is out.

V: Yes! Chapter 14 is up and ready. It's filled with game quotes and little jokes!

T: That rhymed.

V: I know. Well, there isn't much more I want to say about it right now. I'd rather have you read it yourself. Oh, and I really want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter but I do have an excuse.

T: Which one are you going to use this time?

V: Oh, I don't know yet –pulls out list and scans over it- Have I used computer troubles?

T: Yes.

V: Oh, um… How about writer's block yet?

T: Yes but not for a while.

V: Then writer's block it is!

T: You can't just pick a random excuse like that!

V: Hey! Yesterday was my birthday. That means I can do anything I want!

T: Fine. Get on with the chapter already.

V: Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Waiting for the Adventure**

Rikku was bounding around. Chatting to everyone else in the group as though they had all known each other for years.

"Boy, she sure adapts to change quickly." Tidus said as he watched the little thief running around.

"That's just the way she is." Yuna said while placing her head on his shoulder. "You should already know that."

"See ya already found Rikku." Wakka said as he approached the two. "Guess that means that the Aurochs won't have to search the city for her."

"Guess not." Tidus answered.

"Shouldn't we start getting prepared?" Auron asked from across the room as soon as Rikku jumped away from him to someone else.

"Aw, can't you let me finish introducing myself to everyone." Rikku whined.

"Fine. This is Rikku." Auron announced to everyone in the room. "There, now you've been introduced. Let's start preparing."

"Your mean! You're cruel!" Rikku yelled out at him. "Your mom would be ashamed of you!"

"Let's just get started already, ya?" Wakka moved in between the two, fearing that the insulted Al Bhed would attack the only person who had the answers to their questions.

"Okay." Tidus started while leaning over the unorganized pile of papers scattered about on the table. "We'll need some people to help gather supplies."

"Oh! I can get them!" Rikku cried out excitedly while thrusting her hand straight up into the air.

"Without stealing."

Rikku's hand slowly made its way back down to her side.

"We shouldn't need that many supplies." Yuna put in.

"Yes, Miss. bringer of the fifty pound traveling case." Tidus joked.

"Hey, I didn't take it with me, did I?"

"What are you two talking about?" Rikku had not been with the rest of the party when Yuna had started her pilgrimage and, therefore, didn't know about Yuna's attempt to bring 'gifts' on the journey for the temples.

"It's nothin'." Wakka said with a wave of his hand. "Let's just get started already."

"Whatcha doing? Kissing?"

Tidus and Yuna opened their eyes to see Rikku watching them from less then a foot away. The couple nearly jumped a foot in the air and turned away from each other. Embarrassed that they had been caught.

"Oh, you don't have to stop because of me." Rikku said while she sat down in between the two, but immediately jumped up onto her feet. She turned around to face them again. "Go on. Continue with what you were doing."

"Rikku!" Tidus and Yuna said together. Both sounding annoyed with Rikku's interference.

"Alright, alright. I know when I'm not wanted." The young girl said with a wave of her hand before running off.

"Why does she have to stay with us?" Tidus complained in a whisper as he watched the young thief scamper back over to the couch she was _supposed _to be sleeping on.

"Because she had no where else to go." Yuna answered.

"Yeah, I know but we haven't been able to have any time alone with each other for over a week know."

"You're the one who suggested that she stay here." Yuna replied while pressing against his side.

"I didn't think preparing would take so long."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry, everything should be ready soon. We can find some time to be alone on the journey."

"I hope so." Tidus whispered while gently lifting her head up and bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Are you two kissing again?!" Rikku called from across the room.

"Rikku!" The couple called back together. "Just go to sleep already!"

Rikku was the first up when there was a loud knocking on the door. "Hiya Wakka!" She cheered when she saw the familiar face on the other side of the doorway. "Come on in." 

"Uh, thanks." Wakka said as he slowly made his way in. He looked around and saw a lack of people in the room. "Hey, where are the others?"

"You mean Yuna and Tidus?" Rikku asked as she closed the door.

"Of course. Who else would I've talken' about?"

"Well, you've got me there... Anyway, they're both still asleep."

"You kiddin', right?" Wakka looked across the room to a clock on the wall. "It's almost eleven, why would they still be asleep?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I've been up since six and I haven't been able to get them up."

"You tried to get them up at six?" Rikku grinned and nodded her head. "That's why they're still asleep." He mumbled to himself. He paused for a moment when a though came to him. "How long did you keep them up last night."

"Hey, I didn't keep them up." Rikku said, trying to denounce the accusation. "They stayed up all on their own," she paused for a moment as a naive smile spread over her lips, "kissing."

"What are we gonna do with them?" Wakka mumbled to himself as he lightly slapped a hand against his forehead. "Well, can ya wake 'em up for me?"

Rikku nodded and headed over to where the two were sleeping. "Hey! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" She yelled as she jumped up and down in the middle of the bed.

"Rikku! Get off!" Tidus cried as he tired to defend against Rikku's unexpected attack.

The little thief ignored him and continued her assault. "Wake up! Up and adem! Come on! Wakka wants you both to get up!"

"Wakka's here?" Yuna asked lazily as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"That's right! That's right!" Rikku cried out as she jumped off the bed and turned around to face the two of them. "Wakka's waiting for you so you'd better hurry up!"

Yuna shook the sleep from her head as she forced herself to leave the warmth of the bed. "Just give me a minute." She whispered. "I'll be right out."

Tidus, on the other hand, just groaned slightly and pulled the blankets more tightly around himself, not wanting to leave the comforts of his bed. He was not going to get up, even if Wakka was waiting. All he wanted to do now was go back to sleep.

"Wakka! Tidus won't get up!" Rikku called as she ran from the room.

"Tattletale." Tidus mumbled as he as he tried to fall back to sleep.

"You know, you should be getting up now." Yuna said as she looked over to the clock on the bedside table. The only response she got from him was a slight sigh as he curled up under the covers. She smiled and sat next to him on the bed. "You look so cute when you're trying to sleep." She whispered in his ear. "Did you know that?"

Tidus looked up to her and smiled slightly before thanking her for the compliment with a kiss. "It's so cold out there." Tidus whispered to her. "Come back under the warm covers."

Well...As much as I'd love to, I think that this is the wrong time." She replied. "Wakka is still waiting for you to get up anyway."

Tidus gave an exaggerated look of sadness at Yuna's refusal to join him, but found it impossible to keep up the act and ended up hiding his face against a pillow to keep her from seeing his smile.

"Wakka..." He mumbled after a few minutes. "What to you suppose he's doing here anyway?"

"He's here to tell ya that everythin' fo' the journey is set... except fo' the things you two goofballs have been slacking on."

Both Tidus and Yuna looked up to see Wakka standing just a short distance away from the foot of the bed. It was a bit of a surprise to them both that he would be able to get so close without either of them knowing that he was there. What was an even greater surprise was the fact that he hadn't even tried to sneak up on them.

"Well, I'm just about ready to go." Yuna answered with a yawn. "I just need some more time to fully wake up, that's all."

Everyone looked over to Tidus only to see that he was already out of bed and stretching his arms high above his head.

"What happened to you being tired?" Rikku teased.

"No time for that now." Tidus said with another stretch and yawn. "There are too many things to do."

"Does that mean you ain't ready?" Wakka asked, finally glad that the blitzball player had finally gotten up out of bed. "You still got stuff to do?"

"Just one." Tidus answered as he ran to the front door. "I forgot to tell Zen that I'll be gone for a while."

"Why do ya have to be telling him about this?" Wakka didn't want more people then necessary to know about this journey.

"Hey, if I don't tell him then he'll probably tell everybody that I'm missing in less then a week and send the police on a citywide search. It'd be better to be safe then sorry."

"Well that should only take a few minutes, ya?" Wakka started, hoping that they would be able to begin their journey before the next day. "I mean, blitzball season is over now so there's no need fo' you to stick around, ya?"

"True." Tidus said while opening the front door. "But try telling that to Zen." Without another word he was running off to tell Zen the news.

* * *

V: Well everybody, this concludes another chapter. Sorry it was so late but it really was writer's block.

T: -crosses arms over chest- Don't lie to your fans!

V: I'm not lying! It's the truth! Well, writer's block and school work.

T: Don't lie.

V: I'm NOT!

Bonk!

T: Ow! -Rubs bump on head- Alright, alright, you're not lying.

V: That's better. To all you fans out there, a word of hope. The next chapter will be out MUCH sooner. (Most likely in less then a week) I'm almost finished writing it already.

So long until next time.

T: Yeah, good-bye.

End Transmission


	15. Group Additions

Hello everyone out there in cyber space. I'm back again to give you another special chapter!

Tidus: What's so special about it? Isn't just like all the other chapters?

V: Well, yes… but with one important difference!

T: And what would that be?

V: Well, since it's the Holidays right now, I figured that I would make a promise NOT to do any harm to you!

T: Wow! That is something special. This will definitely help me speed up my healing process.

V: -looks over to Tidus for the first time- Wha-wha-what happened to you!!!???

T: - Covers up black eye with a hand- One of your crazy fans was under the impression that it was MY fault that your last chapter was late and decided to teach me a lesson.

V: Oh you poor thing! –Runs over to him and hugs him-

T: Ow! Ow! Be careful! My ribs are still soar.

V: Oops…sorry. Well, while the rest of you are reading this chapter I will be busily tending to Tidus's many wounds.

T: Ow! Ow! Be careful! Ow!

V: Enjoy chapter 15! –turns back to Tidus- Hold still! Stop squirming!

**Chapter 15: Group Additions**

Tidus hurried down the street, trying to move as quickly as he could to where he thought Zen was. There were several times he had to slip down a side street or take a different route in order to avoid crowds of people. He didn't want to be held up by any blitzball fans since he knew that Wakka didn't want him to take too much time.

Because all of his side tracking, it took longer then he had expected to make it to Zen's home. Actually, Zen lived in an apartment complex so he had to take an elevator up to the sixth floor.

"Hey Zen, are you home?" Tidus asked as he knocked on the door. "Come on, I know you're here. I need to tell you something."

It was several minutes before there was an answer. "Hey, what are you doin' here man?" Zen asked as he shook Tidus's hand. "I mean, you never come to my place."

"Yeah, because your always bugging me at my home." Tidus mumbled under his breath. "I, uh, have to tell you about something important… Can I come in?"

"Gee, it must really be somethin' for you to come all this way to tell me." Zen said as he moved out of the doorway so his friend could enter. "Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

Tidus entered, his mind frantically thinking of the right way to tell Zen about his trip. He turned around and dropped down in the closest chair only to find himself sinking in the soft cushions.

"Whoa!" He pushed himself up, fearing that he would disappear in the cushion the seat completely, but pushed to hard and ended up ending up sprawled on the floor.

"You take getting comfortable too seriously, don't you?" Zen joked as he watched Tidus scramble back up onto his feet. "Now what important thing do you want to tell me."

Tidus paused for a moment before deciding that he should get right to the point. "I'm going to be away for a while."

"Away for a while? How long a while?"

"Uh, about… three months…while." He said as he turned his sight down to the ground.

"What! Three months! Where could you possibly be going that will take such a long time?!"

"Zen, you know that there are other places outside of Zanarkand." He looked up and saw a confused look on his friend's face. "Don't you?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Of course I know, but how are you gonna get there? The only way to get around those mountains is by boat and the seas have been too rough for _anybody_ to get across."

"Well, I'm not going by sea so there's nothing I need to worry about."

"Your going _through_ the mountains?!" Zen had to grab onto the arm of a chair in order to prevent himself from falling over when he saw Tidus nod his head. "Hey, you can't go through there, man! It's a death trap! No one has _ever_ been able to pass through!"

"How would you know that?"

"Because no one has ever come back to Zanarkand through those mountains, that's why!"

"Hey Zen, there's no need to get so upset, and how do you know that they died? Maybe people who go through the mountains decide that they don't want to come back here." Tidus was trying to find some logical argument that would help calm his friend down. He was relieved when he saw the tension in Zen's muscles disappearing.

"Alright," Zen started as she crossed his arms across his chest, "I'll let you go."

"_Let _me go?"

Zen held up his hand as a sign that he had more to say. "Just as long as I go with you."

"You want to go with me to that death trap you were so intensely against me going to?"

"Yeah! It'll be my job to make sure that the star player of the Zanarkand Abes doesn't kill himself. Besides, this could be an adventure of a life time."

Tidus sighed loudly. "I guess that there's no other way to convince you to let me go, is there?"

"Nope." Zen answered with a smile widening on his face. "Now, when are we leaving?"

"Right now. Come on."

"Wait… Right now? You didn't give me much time to prepare."

"Sorry but that's just the way it is." Tidus took a hold of his friend's wrist and tugged him along. "Now come on."

As the two of them ran down the street Tidus realized that he hadn't told Zen about the others who would be coming too. "I think you should know that there are others who are going to be going with us."

"Yuna?" Zen panted as he ran beside his friend.

"Yeah, she's coming but there are others too."

"Others? Like who?"

"Wakka, from the Aurochs, Rikku and Auron." He looked over and saw the confused look on Zen's face. "You've seen them." He assured his friend. "Last time you came over to my house, they all came."

"Well, it's hard to get to know them when you're being shoved out the door." Zen reiterated.

Tidus just shrugged his shoulders in response. The both of them continued on until they reached Tidus's home. Tidus saw that Wakka was standing out in front and he did not look happy.

"You're late." Wakka stated as the two approached.

"I know, I know." Tidus moved up closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I got caught up in something." He said, pointing over his shoulder towards Zen.

"Whata you doin' here?" Wakka asked Zen right after Tidus had pointed him out.

"I'm coming along too. There's no way I'm going to allow this guy here to do anything foolish that's gonna get him killed." He said while placing an arm around Tidus's neck.

"Well…the others will sure be surprised." He said while walking off. "Come on, everyone else is waiting for us."

"Where?" Tidus asked as he jogged to catch up with the hurrying Auroch.

"The Unsent." Wakka answered as though I were the most obvious thing in the world. "Everything's already there, so no need to worry about supplies."

The three of them traveled the rest of the way incomplete silence. Tidus only thinking about whether or not he would have any time alone with Yuna, Zen thinking about the adventure that now stood before him, and Wakka's brooded silently over the fact that the uninvited blitzball player was getting involved in a matter that did not concern him.

As the three of them entered the bar all eyes came upon them. The bar was packed. It wasn't a surprise since it was a Friday. The three blitzball players had a hard time making their way over to the corner table because the bar patrons surrounded them. Some just autographs but there were a few young women trying to pull Tidus and his friends away. There was more then one time Tidus had to force Zen to follow instead of going off.

As the three of them were finally able to reach the table they found out that the rest of the group hadn't even noticed their arrival. Rikku was busy shoveling food in her mouth while Yuna and Auron were talking with each other.

"Hey guys," Tidus started while rubbing the back of his neck, "we're finally here."

"What took you so long?" Yuna asked when she noticed Tidus. "Rikku is already on her third serving."

"Sorry," Tidus started as he moved in closer to Yuna to whisper something in her ear, "We had an unexpected addition to our little group."

Yuna looked over Tidus's shoulder to see Zen standing there waving at her with a grin on his face.

"We should be leaving now." Auron put in.

"Can I have some ice cream?" Rikku asked with a mouthful of food.

"No." Auron answered bluntly."

"Aw…please!"

"If we don't leave now we won't make it to Mount Gagazet before nightfall."

"And there's no way we can be goin' up that mountain after the sun goes down." Wakka put in.

Everyone else in the group agreed and they all gathered their supplies before heading off, Rikku pouting all the way. Less then an hour later they made it to the outskirts of Zanarkand and were ready to start their adventure.

* * *

V: There! Finally finished! 

T: Are you sure you needed to use so many bandages?

V: Why? What's wrong?

T: What's wrong?! I look like a mummy!

V: -Put's away first-aid kit- Better safe then sorry. Besides, the bandages will be taken off in less then a week.

T: -sigh- The advantages of being a video-game character.

V: Well loyal fans…

T: Make that psycho loyal fans

V: Fine. Well psycho loyal fans. This is the end of another chapter and the beginning of a new adventure. Things should get a little more interesting from here on (staying in Zanarkand for so long was starting to get a little boring)

T: You can say that again –mumbles under breath-

V: What?

T: Nothing

V: Anyway, good-bye until next time and Happy Holidays!

T: Yeah, what she said.

**End Transmission**


	16. Winter Winds

Hello everyone out there! Just here to give you another chapter and wish you a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I worked long and hard in order to bring you one final chapter this year and it looks like my work has paid off.

Tidus: What do you mean by 'long and hard'? You spent most of your time sleeping and playing video games. You just slapped this chapter out last minute.

V: But I still worked hard!

T: Sure, whatever… Have you made any New Years resolutions yet?

V: Uh… not yet… why?

T: I wanted to suggest one for you.

V: Let me guess… You don't want me to cause you any harm, right?

T: Well, basically, yeah.

V: Sorry but I can't make a promise that big. I can promise not to hurt you as _much _though.

T: -sigh- I guess that's the best I'll get, right?

V: Yep!

T: -sighs again-

V: Great. Now that's over and done with I can get back to this chapter. The group begins their journey through the many lands of Spira, starting through Mount Gagazet, it order to unite the whole troop. Now they face harsh conditions, blinding blizzards, and dangerous hazards on their journey.

T: Nice prologue.

V: Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Winter Winds**

The cold snow blew hard and the bitter winds stung the exposed skin of all the group members as they continued their trek up the steep mountainside. Auron led the others through the blinding blizzard as the team was forced to continue move.

There were many times when one of the group members, usually Zen or Rikku, who suggested the idea of stopping until the blizzard ended. The idea was always turned down every time it was made though. If anyone of them stopped now then they would be buried under the falling snow.

"I'm cold. I'm tired. I'm hungry. " Zen complained as he trudged along at the end of the group.

"Aw, stop complaining you big baby." Rikku put in as she walked just ahead of him.

"If you didn't want to be cold, tired, and hungry then you shouldn't have come." Tidus added in as he slipped back to walk beside his friend. "You came to experience new things, didn't you?"

Zen nodded his head slightly as he placed his hands under his arms in order to try and bring warmth back to them.

"Well, then you're getting what you wanted." Tidus couldn't help but smile when he saw Zen's sneer. "Hey, you don't have to worry. Things should get better the farther along we get."

"How would you know that?" Zen asked through chattering teeth. "You haven't been out of Zanarkand all your life."

Tidus just shrugged his shoulders. "Call it an inspired guess."

As the trek continued the blizzard became less and less intense. It was as if the group was traveling out of the storm. By nightfall they had clear and starry skies above them.

"When are we stopping?" Rikku asked as she ran ahead to stand in front of Auron. "My feet are starting to hurt."

"Soon." Auron answered as he slipped back into the lead. "We have to find a suitable place first."

"What's wrong with right here?" Rikku asked as she moved alongside Auron.

"Look up there." Auron said while pointing up to the cliffs that loomed beside them. "If anything goes wrong up there while we're sleeping down here then we'll all be buried under tons of snow."

"An avalanche?"

Auron nodded and started moving faster. "Go tell the others to hurry and make sure that no one makes any loud noises."

Several hours passed as the group continued on to find a safer place to make camp. The night continued to travel even with the darkness of night all around them. Only a small beam of light emanating from a flashlight that Auron held prevented them from wandering over the edge of any cliffs.

The walking continued late into the night until Auron had found a sight that he deemed safe. Everyone was feeling miserable and most fell asleep as soon as the camp had been set up. The only three who remained awake were Wakka, Tidus, and Auron.

"So what now?" Tidus asked as he stretched his arms above his head and lay down beside the small fire located near the center of the camp.

"We'll have to take shifts watchin', ya?"

Auron nodded his head in agreement. "Fiends still run rampant around places like this. There's no telling when there will be an attack."

Tidus pushed himself up onto his forearms. "Did you say 'when' were attacked?"

Both Wakka and Auron nodded. "We may not be attacked tonight," Auron started, "but it is inevitable that we'll have to fight fiends sometime during this trip."

"So, who's going to take the first watch?" Tidus asked with a yawn as he stretched again and lied down on his back.

"You tired?" Wakka asked as he looked across the fire to the blitzball player.

"Are you kidding? This is my prime time to stay awake." Tidus stated. "I'm just watching the stars."

"Well, I guess that means you're going to take the first shift." Auron said.

"Yeah, sure." Tidus muttered with a slight wave of his arm.

"Ah, I wish I was that age again." Wakka sighed as he stood up to find a place to sleep.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Tidus replied as he sat up.

"Yeah, alright. I'll wake ya when your turn is over." Wakka said as he settled in to catch a few hours of sleep before his shift.

As time slowly passed the night became colder and colder. Tidus pushed himself closer to the fire but it didn't help much.

"Why didn't I dress in warmer cloths?" He mumbled to himself while rubbing his bare arms with his hands.

He sat up and brought his legs up to his chest to try and hold what remained of his heat. The fire began to die down but Tidus wasn't paying much attention to it. He wasn't paying much attention to anything. He wasn't the type of person to sit around and do nothing. All it did was make him tired.

He stood up and started walking around what remained of the fire in an attempt to warm himself up and keep himself awake. It soon became clear to him though that all of his moving was going to wake someone up when he just barely avoided stepping on sleeping Rikku.

"When is Wakka going to get up?" Tidus asked himself when his eyelids started feeling heavier. "I don't think I'll be able to stay up much longer."

He would have fallen in a deep sleep a moment later but a slight sound pulled him from his slumber. He lifted his head and looked over the dying fire to see Yuna slowly coming closer.

"You do know you'd be warmer if you kept the fire burning." She said as she moved around the fire and sat down beside him.

"How long have you been awake?" Tidus asked as he reached into one of the bags that had been carried and pulled out a few small sticks to throw on the embers to try and bring the flame back.

"Just a few minutes." She answered as she moved closer to him. "You make a lot of noise when you're trying to be quiet, did you know that?"

"I woke you, didn't I?" Yuna nodded slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. I would have woken up soon anyway." She said. "It was so cold where I was sleeping."

Tidus reached over and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Oh, you're freezing cold."

Yuna slowly removed his hand and stood back up onto her feet. "You're colder." She slowly started walking away. "Don't worry," She started, "I'll be back in a minute."

Tidus watched her slip around all of sleepers until she came to where she had been resting. Carefully, she picked up her blanket and folder it over her arm before starting back towards Tidus.

"This should help keep us warm." She said as she wrapped the thick blanket around him and herself. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something. Why were you still up? You seemed to be one of the most tired of anyone when we set up camp."

Tidus just shrugged his shoulders and pulled Yuna closer. "Wakka and Auron set me up to stay up as a guard when they found out that I'm a night person."

"And how did they find that out?" Yuna asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I, uh, sort of, uh, told them."

"Then there's nothing you can complain about." She replied.

Tidus just smiled. Having Yuna beside him made the watch much more then bearable and the rest of his shift passed by quickly.

"Hey kid, times up." Wakka said as he approached. "Go get some sleep before…"

He paused when he noticed that there was someone else beside the blitzball player. As he came closer he saw that it was Yuna sitting beside him.

"I should of known." Wakka muttered as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. He sighed and moved around to the other side of the fire in order to look at the couple.

"You two should be gettin' off to get some sleep." He said.

"Aw, that's alright." Tidus said. "We're both comfortable right here."

Wakka just sighed and started away, not wanting to be a witness to the two sharing their affections.

Both Tidus and Yuna started drifting off to sleep staying as close together as possible.

"You know, we still haven't had any alone time yet." Tidus whispered in her ear.

Yuna just smiled and placed a hand on the side of his face. "Yeah, but we'll have to have it later. We should really be getting some sleep right now."

Tidus just nodded and eventually fell into a deep slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, come on Zen." Tidus said as he tapped his friend with his foot. "Get up. You've had more sleep then anyone else here."

Zen slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and started rubbing his soar muscles. "Uh, do we have to start moving now?"

"Hurry up before we leave you behind." Tidus said as he started walking away. It was just an idle threat, of course, but it had the desired effect.

Zen bolted up as quickly as his soar body would allow and followed Tidus to the rest of the group.

"Well, I see ya finally got him up." Wakka said as he started following Auron who was again leading the troop through the mountains.

"Just make sure he doesn't lag behind." Auron put in.

"Hear that?" Tidus asked his friend with a slight smile.

Zen just frowned and nodded his head in reply.

The trek this day moved along much faster then the previous day and the distance traveled was almost twice as far. The warmth of the sun occasionally shone through the thick clouds, warming the faces and spirits of the traveling companions.

As the sun began its decent the skies filled with bright shades of orange, red, and pink. The colors in the sky slowly shifted to purple before settling into a deep blue as the group set up camp for the night.

"Picked first to watch again, right?" Yuna asked as she approached the dosing Tidus.

Tidus slowly nodded his head as he rested it against his knees. "It was a majority vote against me."

"You don't seem to be doing a very good job either."

He shrugged his shoulder. "Never said I was very good at it."

Yuna settled beside him before wrapping a thick blanket around them both.

"We still haven't had our alone time yet." Tidus whispered as he slipped closer to her."

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"Come on, can't we have it now?" Tidus muttered as he nuzzled against her hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching?" Yuna asked, thinking that this wasn't the best place or time for the showing of affections.

"Technically, I am watching something." Tidus said as he looked into her blue and green eyes.

"I was thinking more on the lines of fiends."

Tidus sighed slightly as he tried to think of any excuse to quit his watchers shift. "What are the chances that fiends will come tonight? The odds are even less with the time until someone else's shift." He slowly started kissing her cheek and neck. "Come on. Please."

Yuna slowly became more and more relaxed with all of Tidus's affection and soon gave in to his pleas. "Alright." She whispered as she pulled the blanket up to their necks in order to keep out the cold wind. "For just a little while."

Tidus paced kisses all over Yuna's face and neck so quickly she never had a chance to catch up. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly started pulling her closer.

Yuna's eyes opened as she tried to fight her urge to be with him. She brought her arms up and pushed him almost a foot away.

"No." She panted as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry but this isn't a good time or place."

Tidus cupped her chin in his hand and slowly tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. What was that he saw in those eyes? Fear?…Worry?…Concern?

He didn't know what it was but he knew for sure that it shouldn't be there.

"Yuna," He started, his voice barely a whisper, "I won't do anything your not comfortable with doing."

Yuna smiled slightly but she knew something was wrong. His expression showed concern for her but there was also something much deeper. He wanted to please her. Wanted to show his love for her in some way but she kept rejecting him.

"I don't mind kissing." She said.

A smile found its way to the corners of his mouth. "Kissing sounds fine to me." He whispered just before placing one on her lips.

The two lovers pulled the covers tightly around each other and decided to continue kissing until Wakka woke up for his shift. They were so focused on their affections toward each other that they didn't notice the slight crunch of snow as padded feet slowly approached and surrounded the small camp.

* * *

V: Romantic, isn't it? 

T: Kind of ended on a cliffhanger though.

V: I know! I just love cliffhangers.

T: Why? What's the point of having so many of them?

V: Two reasons: 1) It keeps the reader guessing on what's going to happen

2) It makes sure that most readers will read the next chapter.

T: Oh. That makes sense.

V: Yeah but I don't think there are many readers who appreciate it.

T: They wouldn't. Not with your random postings.

V: Hey!

Bonk!

T: Ow! –rubs fresh bump on head- I thought your resolution was not to hurt me so much.

V: Yeah but the New Year hasn't arrived yet.

T: Darn it.

V: See you all next year!

T: Yeah. I'll see you all if I'm still around by New Years.

**End Transmission**


	17. Misunderstandings

Bonjour mes amis! I'm here to end your worries with yet another chapter!

T: Hiya everyone. Guess I lucked out since I'm still standing here. Now that New Years has passed Veronia shouldn't be hurting me. Now all I have to worry about is her super psycho fans.

V: You've got that right. Now I can only smother you with hugs and kisses.

T: -cringes back slightly-

V: Oh, don't be a wuss.

HUG!

T: -sigh- Please, can you just get on with the next chapter –starts squirming from Veronia's grasp-

V: Oh, alright! Um, Well… everyone should know what happened in the last chapter. (unless, for some reason, you skipped it. In that case I urge you to read it or you will be terribly confused) I don't want to divulge too much right now because then there would be no reason to read the chapter.

T: Fine then just tell me whether or not the approaching creature is and enemy or friend.

V: Um… a little bit of both

T: Huh???

V: Just read the chapter and you'll find out.

**Chapter 17: Misunderstandings**

Snow crunched softly as padded feet slowly approached the sleeping travelers. The wind blew hard but was barely felt through the thick blue fur that completely covered the creature. White fangs glinted faintly in the light of the full moon above and a long tail slowly moved from side to side as the creature overlooked his options.

A few days earlier, the Ronso tribe had received an unexpected message from the mountains informing them of intruders entering their sacred lands. This Ronso was chosen to lead a scouting party through the hidden mountain paths in search for the uninvited guests.

Garik kept a tight hold on his spear with his clawed hands as he carefully approached the camp. Even though they looked to be harmless he wasn't going to take the chance of underestimating them. If they had survived through the terrible blizzards then there was no telling how strong they were. They were also traveling on one of the hidden paths. Unless there was someone in their group who knew the trails, then they shouldn't know about these paths.

He shrugged the thought off. It wasn't important at the moment. They could be interrogated later, after they were captured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe we should get back to watching out for fiends." Yuna whispered as she pulled the blanket more tightly around herself to keep out the bitter wind.

"Just a few more minutes." Tidus muttered as he held her close and placed another kiss on her lips.

"But what if something happens?"

"What are the odds of a fiend attack happening right now?" Tidus whispered as a slight smile made its way onto his lips.

The smile faded though when he felt the tip of a sharp blade pressing against his upper back just hard enough so it didn't pierce the skin. His eyes opened wide and he slowly drew Yuna as close as he could as an attempt to shield her from any attack.

"Do not even make a sound." A gruff voice growled in his ear.

Tidus recognized that voice and had to force himself not to look over his shoulder and confirm his suspicion.

"Garik?" He was barely able to whisper.

He knew that it was the wrong thing to say when he felt the spear tip press harder against his back. A small bloodstain began to appear around the spot where the spear was being pressed.

"How do you know Garik's name?" The voice growled.

Tidus swallowed hard but decided that it would be best not to try and answer that question at the moment. He knew that Garik was not the best Ronso to converse with. Especially when he had a weapon pressed against your back.

There was nothing Tidus could do now but watch as other Ronsos slipped out of hiding and captured the rest of the group. They moved silently over the slippery ice and snow, waking and tying up everyone else one by one. Tidus couldn't understand how anything could move so quietly and unnoticeably. He couldn't even hear the sound of the iced over snow crunching under their large feet.

Just a moment later he felt the tip of Garik's weapon move away from his back but a large hand grabbed the hood of his jacket and jerked him backwards. Another Ronso came up and pulled Yuna away from him. Tidus yelled out in protest and tried to struggle free in order to get back to her but immediately stopped when the blade of a dagger came to rest right in front of his throat.

His hands were jerked behind his back and a rope was tied tightly around his wrists. He struggled slightly when he saw Yuna being treated in the same harsh manner but Garik lightly pressed his dagger's blade against the delicate skin of Tidus's neck to keep him still.

"Stand up." Garik ordered his captive after all of the intruders had been tied up.

Tidus was unable to get up on the slippery ice and snow without the use of his hands and kept sliding back down to the ground until Garik became tired of it and yanked the human onto his feet.

He was shoved ahead by Garik until he ended up grouped together with the rest of his friends. The Ronsos quickly surrounded the group, almost shoulder to shoulder, giving the intruders just barely enough room to move.

Tidus used the slight freedom of movement to slip behind Yuna. He noticed that she was looking around nervously and moved as close to her as possible in an attempt to assure her that he would remain near her. She turned around to face him and hid her face against his shoulder.

"Don't worry." He whispered in her ear. "Everything's going to be alright." He doubted that it was true but he didn't want her to be frightened.

Yuna just nodded her head but didn't move away from him. Tidus looked around to all of the others and noticed the different reactions the rest were having to the situation. Wakka looked miserable but didn't bother trying to fight his way free, while Zen struggled nonstop in an attempt to remove the ropes from his wrists. Auron was strangely calm. He was always calm but something about him now seemed different. It was almost as if he expected this to happen.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

Tidus looked over his shoulder to see Rikku struggling with one of the Ronso who was trying to remove her small pack filled with stolen goods.

"That's not yours! Give it back to me!" Rikku was trying everything she possibly could to get her treasures back until another Ronso came up and grabbed her from behind. "Two against one isn't fair!"

The Ronso holding her pack dumped its contents on the ground and, after concluding that nothing in the pile could be used as a weapon, scooped everything back into the pack and tied it around his own belt.

"Hey that's mine! You can't take it from me! Give it back!" Rikku began struggling again and would have fought her way free if several more Ronso hadn't come up and stopped her. They tied more rope around her wrists and ankles to immobilize her as much as possible and shoved a gag in her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Move." A gruff voice ordered from behind as the blade of a lance was jabbed towards the captives.

One of the Ronso picked up the small thief with one arm and dumped her over their shoulder as the march began.

Garik and the rest of his party stayed encircled around the trespassers as they began their trek back to the rest of their tribe. They didn't want to take the chance of any of the humans escaping so they were on watch constantly.

The only opportunity Tidus or the others had to rest was when Garik stopped to allow members of his group to take a break. Rests in the forced march were short though, only a few minutes long, and the Ronsos did not tire easily so there were few of them. The Ronsos refused to stop even if the captured humans were tired.

Occasionally, one of the captives would collapse from exhaustion but then would be forced back up onto their feet by a Ronso and prodded along with the sharp point of the closest weapon.

The trek continued on like this for several days until they reached the Ronso tribe's land. Everyone in the captured party was dead tired from the almost nonstop march. There had only been one time that the march had stopped for the Ronso to sleep but no one really had enough time to get some sleep before the march began again.

Now they were at the end of their forced trek but most of them were too worried to go to sleep.

As soon as they entered the tribes land a few of the Ronso woman came up and separated Yuna and Rikku from the rest of the group. Tidus tried to protest but with his weariness and the fact that his wrists were still tied behind his back prevented him from doing much.

The rest of the group was led away in the opposite direction of the two girls until they arrives at what looked to be a type of prison cell. It was a small cave with a metal gate in front of it. There was no door on the metal gate though so it seemed like the cell was useless.

Several Ronso moved away from the prisoners over to a large chain that was hanging beside the metal gate. With a closer inspection it could be seen that the chain was looped over some kind of wheel and then attached to the gate. When the Ronso pulled on the chain it lifted up the gate.

Garik cut the ropes from the prisoners' wrists and shoved them into the cell as quickly as possible before the gate was dropped back down. Garik moved up to the metal gate, reached in and grabbed the back of Tidus's jacket before he had a chance to get away. He grabbed Tidus's throat and just looked into his eyes before throwing him farther into the cell.

Tidus pushed himself back up onto his feet and ran back towards the gate.

"Where's Yuna?" He demanded as the Ronso were leaving.

"Garik tells you after you answer Garik's questions."

Tidus's hands clenched the metal bars and when the Ronso began leaving he reached down and grabbed a large stone off the ground. He was about the hurl it at the back of Garik's head but a hand took a hold of his wrist and stopped him. Tidus looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Auron.

"Not a good idea." Auron said as he took the rock from Tidus's hand. "You'll only get us into more trouble then we already are."

"But they have Yuna. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Nothing will happen to her." Auron tried to reassure his friend.

"Yeah," Wakka began. "The Ronso may be rough but they're not the type to be hurtin' others for no reason."

"This is bad." Zen said as he leaned against the metal bars. "This is real bad."

"Not necessarily." Auron put it.

"What!" Zen jumped up onto his feet. "We're being held captive by these bizarre creatures, our group is separated, we have no idea where we are, no idea what we are going to do or how we are going to get out of here and you say that things aren't bad!"

"We came through the mountains to find Kimahri." Auron stated calmly.

"Of course!" Wakka said, suddenly realizing what Auron was trying to say. "Now we just have to be findin' Kimahri instead of searchin' the whole mountain, ya?"

Auron nodded.

Tidus turned and glared at Auron. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Auron nodded again.

"You planned this to happen. That's why you led us through those paths that were almost impossible to see."

"Yes." Auron answered calmly.

"So you've put us all in danger because of something _you_ thought was best." Both Wakka and Zen could see that Tidus was getting more and more upset. "You didn't even _tell_ anyone about what you were planning and put us all in danger!"

"You have to stop worrying about Yuna so much." Tidus was taken aback slightly at Auron's ability to know who he was referring to. "She's tougher then you think. You shouldknow that. She'll be fine without you."

"Besides," Zen put in, "she has Rikku with her. I've never seen a kid with so much spunk before."

"The only thing we can do now is rest." Wakka said when Tidus started pacing back and forth.

Most of the group nodded their agreement and settled down in the large piles of dried up long grasses that were scattered about the small cave.

Tidus reluctantly nodded his head and lied down on one of the piles but the couldn't rest. He couldn't stop thinking about Yuna. Even though he knew she was strong enough to take care of herself he couldn't help but worry about her. He wished that she were with him just so he would know for sure whether she was alright or not.

The worry prevented him from getting any sleep and he spent his whole time shifting and trying to turn over in an attempt to get some rest but it wasn't working. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get any sleep until he knew that Yuna was alright and where she was.

The sun slowly sank behind the sharp peaks of the mountains making the insides of the cave pitch black.

It wasn't long after the darkness came that Tidus heard the sound of the chain outside the cell being moved and the gate being lifted. He sat up to try and see what was happening but the darkness was too thick. The only things he saw were two glowing eyes slowly approaching. A clawed hand grabbed onto his collar and pulled him up to his feet.

"Time to answer Garik's questions." A voice growled asTidus was dragged from the cell.

* * *

V: Ah. Another chapter finished. 

T: You ended on another cliffhanger, I see.

V: Oh, it's so hard for me not to.

T: Some fans won't be happy.

V: I can never make them all happy! I write a cliffhanger; some people love it while others hate it. I put in another character (i.e. Zen); some fans like it and others don't. I CAN'T WIN!

T: I see your problem.

V: You understand! –runs over and hugs him-

T: -tries to squeeze free- This may not be the best predicament but at least it's better then being hit on the head.

V: Oh, for all your readers out there I have some sad news… with school Mid-Terms coming up I won't be able to finish the next chapter on time.

T: You never do finish them on time.

V: -sighs- too true. Oh well. C'est la vie.

T: For those of you who don't speak French, that means: That's life.

V: I didn't know you could speak French.

T: Well… that's almost all I know.

V: Oh. I see. Anyway… so long everyone!

T: Yeah, see you all later.

**End Transmission**


	18. Rikku to the Rescue

Hello everyone. Sorry to tell you that Tidus will not be joining us today. I let him go back home for a little while I study for tests.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Huh? Who there?!

Zen: Hey it's me! Let me in!

V: Oh, fine. –unlocks and opens door- Now, what are you doing here Zen?

Z: I came to see if Tidus was here.

V: He's not here. I told you that yesterday. Didn't you check his home first?

Z: Yeah, but all I found there was this note. –hands piece of paper to Veronia-

V: What?! Give me that! –snatches note and starts reading-

Z: Hey! Grabby, aren't you?

V: Oh-no! He's been kidnapped! –starts running around in hysterics- What am I going do!? What am I going to do!? What am I going to do!?

Z: Calm down. Please. I'm sure he'll come back eventually. Beside, you have me here.

V: -pauses for a moment- What am I going to do!? What am I going to do!? What am I going to do!? –starts running around again-

Z: -sighs- might as well get started with the Chapter 18. I haven't read it yet but I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 18: Rikku to the Rescue**

It was just passed dawn when the group woke up to learn that Tidus was gone from the cell.

"Where do you think he is?" Zen asked as he looked out through the metal gate that closed off the opening of the small cave. From the tone of his voice it was clear to the other two that he was truly concerned for his friend.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Wakka said as he moved beside the fellow blitzball player.

"He's probably been taken off to be interrogated." Auron suggested. "There isn't anything we can do right now."

Zen moved away from the metal bars and started pacing all around the small area.

"Hey, he'll be alright." Wakka said to try and calm Zen down.

"You can't predict something like that." Zen argued. "Especially with a person like Tidus. You haven't known him for as long as I have. How can you know something like that?"

"I've seen him get through stuff tougher then this." Wakka said. "He'll be alright."

"And I've known him longer then you." Auron said to Zen. "Believe us when we tell you that he'll be alright."

Zen just sighed loudly and dropped down heavily into one of the few piles of dead grasses.

Barely a moment later the gate slowly started lifting up and a Ronso slipped in and tossed Tidus down to the ground. Zen rushed up and started running towards his best friend but the point of a lance prevented him from getting over to him. The Ronso slowly moved backwards until he was out of the cell and the gate was dropped back down again.

"Hey, Tidus! Are you alright." Zen asked as he knelt down beside his teammate.

"Yeah, I think so." Tidus whispered as he pushed himself up onto his knees and brought a hand up to his head.

"You don't look so good." Zen said as he helped support Tidus on his feet. "Maybe you should lie down."

Tidus slowly nodded his head and walked as well as he could as his friend directed him in the direction of the nearest place to sleep.

"I'll be fine." Tidus said as he tried to assure his friend. "I just need a little sleep."

Zen forced a slight smile on his face even though he doubted that what Tidus said was true. It looked like the blitzball player would need a little more then just sleep. His left eye was blackened and swollen mostly shut. There were several cuts along his arms and legs; most of which seemed to have just stopped bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Zen asked as he helped lay Tidus down on the bed of dead grass.

"Let's just say that I learned the not so subtle arts of Ronso questioning." Tidus answered as he settled down to try and get some rest. "Next time they want to question someone, I nominate Auron."

"Why? What happened?" Wakka asked as he sat crossed legged on the ground beside Tidus.

"After keeping me up all night, they asked me all these questions that were impossible for me to answer."

"Is that why you're in such lousy condition?"

"Yeah." Tidus said as he closed his eyes. "It appears that Garik gets angry when his questions aren't answered."

"I can believe that." Auron stated as he wandered over to the metal gate.

"Hey, Auron," Tidus started as he lifted his head and looked over at the silent warrior, "How did you know about those paths through the mountains?"

Auron turned around to look at the injured blitzer. "Why?" It was clear from his tone that he didn't want to answer the question.

"That's what they asked me about mostly during the questioning. 'How did you know about the hidden paths?' They wouldn't shut up about them. I told them I didn't know what they were talking about but they didn't believe me."

Auron walked over to the rest of the group and looked down at Tidus. "You should get some rest."

"But you haven't answered my question." Tidus argued.

"I'll tell you about it later." Auron stated. "Right now you need to get some sleep."

"Alright, alright." Tidus mumbled as he dropped his head back down.

Auron was right; he did need sleep. He had been forcing his eyelids to stay open but now started relaxing a bit and slowly allowed his eyes to close. He wanted to rest but he wasn't going to leave himself unprotected by relaxing too much. His weariness caught up to him though and, before he even realized it, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Rikku repeated over and over as she paced the perimeter of the cell. 

"Just relax." Yuna said as she watched the drifting snow through the metal gate. "There isn't anything we can do right now. Just sit down and try to save your strengths."

"I can't relax." Rikku stated as she moved up to the gate and took a hold of the bars. "Thieves don't do well trapped in cells."

"Calm down." Yuna said again when Rikku almost stepped on her. "If you just stopped to think, you would have a better chance at finding a way to escape."

Rikku just sighed and crouched down in front of the gate, her fingers still clutching at the cold metal bars. Rikku wasn't really the type to think up escape plans so her mind started to wander as she looked out over the snow covered lands. Her attention was grabbed, however, when she noticed something that could barely bee seen in the coming sunlight. It was mostly covered by drifting snow so only Rikku's keen thief-like eyes were able to spot it. As she looked harder at it she was able to figure out that it was a precious stone.

"Ooo, treasure." Rikku said as she reached through the bars to try and grab a hold of it.

It was too far out of her reach. That wouldn't stop Rikku from grabbing her treasure though. She stretched her arm out as far as she could but she still couldn't reach. With a little bit of effort, she managed to slip her head, and then he shoulders through.

"Ah-ha! Got it!" Rikku said when she had the illusive gem in her hand.

"Rikku!" Yuna cried out when she saw that her companion was over halfway out of the cell.

"What?" Rikku asked with a little panic in her voice.

She seemed to be more concerned that there may be a Ronso hidden somewhere close by then by the discovery that was made. She started trying to squeeze back into the cell when Yuna told her to stop.

"Rikku, you can get out of the cell and try to find a way to get me out." Yuna explained.

Rikku caught on quickly and slipped the rest of the way out of her prison.

"Don't worry Yunie." Rikku said as she looked back into the cell. "I'll get you out of there faster then you can imagine. I promise."

Rikku slipped away from the gate and started examining the design of the gates mechanics. It was pretty simple. The gate was attached to a chain which moved up and over a pulley system. If she could find a way to pull the chain then she would be able to free Yuna.

She walked over to the chain, which was thicker then her arm, and took a hold of it. She pulled at it with all of her strength but only managed to lift herself up off the ground.

"Well that didn't work." Rikku whispered as she dropped back down.

It wasn't much of a surprise to her though. It had taken over five Ronsos to lift the gate up. There was no possible way she would be able to do it by herself. Maybe there was something around that was heavy enough to lift the gate.

After scanning around the area she looked up to the cliff that the cave cell was in. Maybe there was something up there that she could use. All it meant was that she would have to carry the enormous chain up the side of the cliff.

Rikku groaned at the prospect but was determined to help Yuna. She draped the end of the chain over her shoulder and started the long climb up.

Even with the heavy chain over her shoulder, she was able to climb up the steep cliff side with amazing speed. The only times she had to stop were when a handhold above her was out of her reach and she had to change her course up the side of the cliff.

She collapsed onto the cold stone after finishing her climb and scanned over the flatter landscape for anything that could help.

She spotted it almost immediately. Just a few feet away there was an enormous boulder that could be used. She stood back up and wandered over to the rock. It stood nearly a foot over her height and almost the same width. If she somehow managed to push this boulder off the ledge with the chain wrapped around then she would be able to open the gate below.

Rikku moved around the rock with the chain in her hands, making sure that it was tied around securely. After she was sure that everything was prepared she moved behind the boulder and started pushing. Even though it was over five times her weight the slick snow helped her move it. The ice and snow was also a hindrance to her though. Her feet slipped on the slippery stone and she seemed to spend the same amount of time facedown on the ground as she did pushing.

Her persistence paid off though when the boulder finally fell over the cliff edge. As the rock fell the gate shot up until it slammed into the pulley. Rikku cringed slightly, fearing that the force of the blow would destroy the mechanism and send the gate plummeting back down to the ground. She knew that she was lucky when that didn't happen and the metal gate remained up.

A wide smile spread across her face when she realized that Yuna was now free. She jumped off the edge of the cliff and took a tight hold of the thick chain she had just dropped down. She scampered down as quickly as she could and when landed on the boulder she jumped the rest of the way down to the ground and landed in front of Yuna.

"I did it Yunie!" Rikku's voice was filled with enthusiasm and pride. "Didn't I tell you I could do it?"

Yuna just smiled and nodded her head. "Come on Rikku," She said as she stared walking away, "we've got to go find the others."

* * *

Z: Oh. You finished reading faster then I though you would. Sorry, but Veronia is still hysteric. 

V: –running around in hysterics- What am I going to do!? What am I going to do?! I can't write without Tidus.

Z: Why not? He's just another blitzball player.

V: But he's my muse! –breaks down crying-

Z: Get a hold of yourself! You can use me for your muse until he comes back.

V: -continues crying- No one can ever replace him!

Z: Ouch, my pride.

V: -sniff- Well, there isn't much I can do right now so I guess I should just say bye for now.

Z: Yeah, see you all later.

V: Stop trying to take Tidus's place!!

Bonk!

**End Transmission**


	19. Jail Break

Hello everyone. Sorry I'm so bummed out at the moment but I haven't felt right ever since Tidus disappeared.

Zen: Oh, don't feel so bad. I'm sure that he'll find a way to get back here.

Veronia: -Starts crying again- How am I going to know for sure?

Z: Oh man, she's crying again.

V: Hey, shouldn't you be comforting me or something?

Z: Hmm…Naw. I don't think I will.

Bonk!

Z: Ow! –rubs bump on head- How did Tidus's ever get used to you?

V: He learned to treat me with respect _quickly_

Z: Fine, fine I'll try that. Why don't you start the chapter already?

V: Fine but I'll do it without enthusiasm. Well everyone, Chapter 19 is finished and ready for you. Now that Rikku is free I'm sure that she'll think of some crazy way to free the others.

Z: I guess that they'll just have to read and find out.

V: No interrupting me!

Bonk!

**Chapter 19: Jail Break**

"Hey, Tidus, wake up." Zen whispered as he lightly shook his friend's shoulder. "You are not going to believe this."

"Believe what?" Tidus whispered as he opened his eyes slightly. He was a little irritated after being woken up when he was exhausted.

"You have a visitor waiting for you outside." Zen answered while a slight smile made its way onto his lips.

"What visitor?" Tidus was barely able to whisper.

"Oh, he doesn't look to good." A worried voice said from beside him.

"Rikku?" Tidus whispered as he tried to sit up.

Zen placed a strong hand on Tidus's shoulder and carefully pushed him back down. "Hey, don't strain yourself. You've still got to rest a little more before you can do things on your own."

"How-how did you get in here?" Tidus turned his head slowly to prevent the pounding from returning to his temples.

"I just slipped in." Even with the unfavorable situation they were in, Rikku couldn't hide her smile.

"Slipped in?"

"She's small enough to slip through the bars." Zen explained.

"Yunie's waiting for you." Rikku said.

"Yuna." Tidus tried again to sit up.

"Be careful." Zen said again.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Tidus frantically asked questions, not paying much attention to what Zen had said.

"She's fine." Rikku tried to reassure him. "She's right outside."

"I have to get to her." Tidus mumbled to himself as he tried to push himself up onto his feet.

"Hey! Stop!" Zen shouted as he jumped up to stand beside his friend. He hooked Tidus's right arm around his neck and helped him the rest of the way up. "Don't strain yourself too much. I'll take you too her."

Tidus just nodded to show his appreciation for the help as his friend helped him stay on his feet as they made their way over to the metal gate.

"Yuna." Tidus was so relieved to see that she wasn't at all injured that he moved away from Zen and stumbled a few steps before grabbing onto the bars of the gate in order to keep himself standing.

"What happened to you?" Yuna whispered to him with concern as she placed a hand against his cheek.

"Just exchanged a few words with Garik." Tidus joked as he brought a hand up and placed it over hers. He had been waiting for the moment when he would feel her soft skin against his own but the moment was short lived when Yuna slipped her hand away from his face.

"We've got to get you out of here." She whispered.

"How?" Zen asked, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Same way I got Yunie out." Rikku said as she squeezed through the bars again. "Or at least a similar way."

Rikku brushed the snow off her knees after she stood back up and then took a hold of the chain that lifted the gate. After a few moments of examining the cliff side she saw a manageable way up.

"You watch for any guards while I do this, okay Yunie?" Rikku started. "They've most likely found out that we've already gotten out and it probably won't take them long to figure out where we are."

Yuna nodded her head and started scanning the area while Rikku climbed. It didn't her as long as it had before since she knew almost exactly what she was doing. When she reached the top she immediately spotted the perfect size rock just a short distance away.

She wrapped the chain tightly around and managed to shove the rock off the edge but there was one problem. This boulder wasn't as heavy as the other one had been so it just hung in the air after it fell off the cliff.

"Uh-oh. This could be a problem." She said as she looked over the edge of the cliff. She saw that the gate had lifted just barely high enough for Zen to squeeze under but it would be impossible for the other three to get by. After less then a minute a plan started forming in her mind.

"Hey Zen!" She called down to him as loudly as she dared. "Come on up here. I need your help."

Zen didn't ask any questions but just started scaling up the rocks to where Rikku was.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked while he caught his breath.

"See that boulder hanging by the chain right there?" Rikku asked as she pointed in its direction. Zen slowly nodded his head. "I want you to jump onto it."

"What?" Zen wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. "Did you just say that you want me to jump on that rock that is hanging over forty feet above the ground?"

Rikku nodded.

"There's no way I can do that! If I miss then I could be killed in the fall. Why do you want me to do a think like that anyway?"

"Because there has to be more weight added or else the gate won't lift high enough for the others to get out." Rikku started explaining. "Since you're no longer in the cell, I figured that we could use your weight and my weight to help lift the gate enough so the others can get out."

"You're doing it to?" Zen asked and Rikku nodded again.

Zen sighed, knowing that he had no other choice. If a young girl like Rikku had the nerves to jump then he should too. He didn't want to look like a coward in front of a girl.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"You'd better hurry." Rikku said, not the kind of encouragement Zen was looking for. "It shouldn't be long before the Ronso know what happening and we've still got to get the others out of the cell."

Zen just nodded, closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out before sprinting off towards the edge. He jumped at the last possible second and landed awkwardly on the boulder. The only reason he actually stayed on was because he made a frantic grab for the chain after he landed.

Rikku soon followed just minutes after Zen had steadied himself. She felt the rock sink down a little farther and knew that the gate had to be high enough for the others to get out. She leaned out and looked down to see that she was correct.

As she leaned farther out her foot slipped on the uneven surface of the boulder and she would have fallen if Zen hadn't grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back up.

"Hey, be careful." He said as he helped steady her. "Wouldn't want to fall because of a careless mistake now."

Rikku smiled to show him her thanks.

"Now the big question is, How do we get down from here?" Zen asked.

The smile was instantly gone from Rikku's face. Her mind raced to try and think of a way down as her eyes looked over the area. It wouldn't be possible to jump back to the cliff. They were too low to catch the edge of the cliff so they would be slamming against the rock side. She only thought of a plan when her sights came to rest on the boulder they were standing on.

"Hold on tight." She said as she reached down and started loosening the chain from the rock. "Look out below!" She called as a warning to the people underneath.

"Oh-no your not…" Zen started but it was too late.

There was nothing more he could do then just hang onto the chain while the boulder he had once been standing on plummeted to the ground. Both Zen and Rikku held onto the chain with all the strength they could muster. If they lost their grip then they would lose their lives.

Luck was with them, as well as a lot of adrenaline, as they opened their eyes to see that they were still hanging onto the chain.

"Come on. We've gotta hurry." Rikku said as she started down as fast as she could. "If the Ronso didn't know where we were before then they do now."

Zen knew the truth in those words and just the thought of being captured by those creatures again made him move even faster. By the time the two made it down to the bottom, the others were already waiting for them. Both Wakka and Auron were keeping Tidus on his feet while Yuna stayed close behind.

"That way very reckless." Wakka said sternly to the little thief.

"There's no time to worry about that now." Auron said before his head jerked sharply to look to the side. "They're coming."

"Quick! This way!" Rikku said as she led the way into a crevasse hidden behind a large boulder. Since Rikku was the expert at hiding it was only natural for her to be the first one to find a hiding place.

The group didn't move a muscle until the Ronso troop had passed through the area on their search for the escaped prisoners.

"We should be safe here for a while." Rikku whispered after the Ronso had passed by and almost everyone had breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone except Yuna.

She was sitting beside Tidus, who had been laid out on the stone ground. She was looking over his injuries but it was difficult in the dim light. She knew that something was wrong with him that couldn't be seen. The cuts along his limbs weren't what were causing his weakness.

There wasn't much she could do about his injuries now though because she didn't have any of her medical supplies with her. The Ronso had taken them all away. She would do whatever she could do though.

She reached behind her and grabbed a handful of snow and packed it loosely into a ball. "Keep this over your left eye." She said as she placed the snow in his hand."

"Why?" He mumbled as he did what she wanted.

"It will help reduce swelling." She answered. "Tell me if anything hurts." She said as she gently pressed down at certain points on his stomach.

He didn't answer verbally but Yuna could tell that he was in pain whenever his muscles tensed.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Zen asked as he sat down beside him.

"No." Yuna answered as she shook her head back and forth. "I know that there's something wrong inside of him but there isn't anything I can do without any supplies."

"So… he can be helped if we get the supplies?"

Yuna nodded. "I had some potions in my bag but we have no idea where they put all of our things.

"Hey! Maybe Kimahri will help us." Rikku said, causing the others to cringe slightly because of how loud it was.

"She does have a point." Wakka said after a few minutes.

"How are we gonna find him though?" Zen asked as he stood back up and wandered over to Rikku.

"Just leave that up to me." Rikku said as she peeked her head out of their hiding place to see if the coast was clear. "If we're going to leave then we better do it now."

"But Tidus's condition isn't good enough for him to be moving around."

"It's alright." Tidus said as he forced himself to sit up even though doing so caused a sharp pain to run through his abdomen. "I can make it. Besides, what other option do we have?"

Yuna rushed back over to Tidus's side. "Be careful." She whispered to him as she gently placed one hand against his shoulder and the other against his stomach.

"But you can't move on your own." Zen tried to argue.

"Wakka and Auron can carry him." Rikku interrupted.

Tidus hated having to rely so much on the others but he knew that he didn't have any other choice. "Alright, let's go then already." He mumbled.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

V: -sitting around and moping- Can you please answer the door Zen.

Z: Fine. –starts grumbling under breath before opening the door- Tidus!

V: -bolts up towards the door- Tidus! Where were you! I missed you _so _much! –hugs Tidus close-

Z: Hey! Be careful with him! You don't want to injure him before he even gets inside do you!

V: What happened? Who kidnapped you? How did you escape? Are you alright?

T: Whoa! Slow down! First of all, I don't know who took me. Secondly, my loyal blitzball fans found me and helped me escape.

Z: And you just thought your fans were a nuisance.

Bonk!

V: Don't interrupt.

T: And finally, I was just fine until you jumped me!

V: Oops. Sorry about that.

Z: Well, at least we're all together again.

T: Any _you _Zen! How dare you try to take my position!

Z: You were gone! What did you expect me to do!

V: Boy, boys. You don't have to fight over me.

Z: Wait, is that what we're fighting over?

V: Yeah. What else would it be?

Z: -pauses for a moment- See you later Tidus! –Bolts out the door-

V: Hey! What does he mean by that?

T: Uh nothing. Let's just put this experience behind us, alright?

V: -smiles and hugs Tidus mare carefully- Okay!

Well, everyone out there. It looks like everything is back to normal around here.

T: At least as normal as it will ever be.

V: So long!

T: Yeah, see you all later.

**End Transmission**


	20. True Friendships

Hello all you Final fantasy freaks out there! Here I come with another Chapter for your amusement.

Tidus: Who are you calling a freak?

V: What? What's wrong with being a final fantasy freak. I'm one and there's nothing wrong with me.

T: Sure. Whatever you say. (said sarcastically)

V: I'll ignore you this time but next time you'll be punished.

T: -smirks- You won't do anything to me. Now that I know how to summon my fans, you can't hurt me without the threat of being hunted down by them.

V: -grumbles under breath- I'll have to find someone to punish.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

T: I'll get it. –opens door and Zen comes in-

Zen: Hey, sorry I'm late but I got hung up down at 'The Unsent'

T: Why? What happened?

Z: Uh…-looks over to Veronia- How mad is she right now?

T: Mad enough to beat me into a pulp if she could.

Z: Oh…gulp… maybe I'll save my story for later.

T: Good idea. –Looks back over to Veronia- Well, what's this chapter going to be like?

V: Huh! What? –pulled out of brooding- Oh right! This chapter is much more serious then the last few chapters I have written and it's Kimahri's first appearance so it should be really good.

T: Can you assure us that?

Bonk!

Z: Hey! –rubs bump on head- What was that for!

V: You were the closest. Now let's start the chapter.

**Chapter 20: True Friendships**

Rikku slipped along the mountainside, creeping from shadow to shadow and crevice to crevice as she lead the rest of the troop to a safer place. Even though she had no idea where Kimahri was, she was the best to find hiding places with a large Ronso group scattered and looking for them.

Wakka and Auron were in the middle and both gave Tidus help whenever he couldn't walk on his own. Tidus's pain became to intense for him to bare in just a short while though so they spent most of their time carrying him. Sometimes by looping Tidus's arms around their necks. Other times, along with complaints from Tidus, on their backs.

Zen and Yuna took up the rear and were given the job of watching for anyone, or anything, that could be following the group from behind.

Since no one knew where Kimahri was they could only wander around the cliffs and hope that they would soon find their missing friend. Yuna wasn't very fond of the idea. Tidus's condition was defiantly getting worse and she knew that he wouldn't last much longer without medical help.

The group stopped in a small crevasse for a short rest but Rikku scouted the paths they had before them. She also knew the graveness of their situation and knew that the faster they searched then the faster they would help Tidus and get out of the cold mountains.

She moved along quickly but carefully. Every chance she got, she would duck behind some sort of cover and scan the area for their missing companion. He had spotted several groups of Ronso on her exploration of several of the trails but there was no sign of Kimahri.

When she finally started becoming tired, she headed back to the spot where the others were resting. The sun was staring to set again over the mountain peaks but in the situation they were in Rikku could only think about how the coming darkness would prevent them from seeing their paths.

Before she arrived back with the others she paused for a moment. Her eyes slowly scanned over the landscape and she was surprised when she noticed something that had been hidden from view when she first started scouting.

Earlier in the day, the sunlight had reflected off the white snow, making it impossible to discern much about a small piece of land. As the setting sun cast the place in shadows though, Rikku now noticed that there was an unexplored path ahead of her.

"Might as well." Rikku whispered to herself. "Just as long as I'm here."

She trudged along through the snow even though she was tired from nonstop walking all day. Even though her body wanted to rest, her mind was still alert to everything around her.

The increasing shadows gave her more cover but it also meant that any waiting Ronso would also have more cover and their night vision was much better then hers. Even as darkness increased around her, Rikku still scanned about the area as she had in the middle of the day even though it harder for her to see.

Something not to far off in the distance peaked her curiosity as she looked around. On the pure white snow there was a dark form. It stood almost completely still except for what looked like a long tail that moved slowly from side to side.

It was hard for Rikku to figure out whether or not it was Kimahri or not because the whole form looked to be completely black in the darkness. As she slipped closer her spirits started rising. At first she only saw the outline of a lance that looked very familiar to her. As she came closer the details of the creature became clearer and clearer until it was obvious that it was Kimahri.

Rikku had to force herself not to jump up and hug the Ronso. Even though he was supposed to be a friend Rikku wasn't sure how he would react to her. He may have even forgotten everything or at least dismissed it all as a dream. It was also Kimahri's demeanor that showed her that she shouldn't be too reckless. He was calm but wore a serious expression.

Rikku guessed that he was on guard here for some reason since he stood so still. Maybe, if she hurried, she could get to the others and lead them here before Kimahri had a chance to leave. She darted away as silently and as quickly as she could. With her discovery of Kimahri she seemed to gain all of her energy back.

"I found him! I found him! I found Kimahri!" Rikku nearly shouted as she slipped into the crevasse where the others were hiding.

"What? Where?" Yuna asked as she stood up onto her feet.

"Come on, hurry up and we should be able to get to him before he goes anywhere." Rikku said as she slipped back out under the clear sky.

She stood there for several minutes while the others came out. Yuna, Wakka, and Zen came out quickly but Auron had to move carefully because he was carrying Tidus on his back. Tidus had become worse since Rikku had left earlier in the day and now he was too tired to walk, even with help.

Rikku lead the way and moved as fast as she could without leaving any of the others behind. When they got to a safe distance from the Ronso she stopped and turned around to face the others.

"Yunie, I want you to be careful alright."

Yuna gave the thief a puzzled look. "Why? I mean, it's Kimahri, isn't it?"

Well, yeah but I'm not sure if he'll be the same." Rikku tried to explain. "He looked really stern and serious."

"He always looked like that." Yuna said.

"But this is a different kind. I don't think he'll remember us and… I don't want you to get hurt in anyway."

"She's right." Tidus whispered as he listened in on the conversation. "Remember when I first saw you? You tried to tell me that everything that had happened to us had just been a dream. Trying to convince Kimahri to trust us may be a little harder then you think. He was also stubborn, if I remember correctly."

Yuna nodded her head and sighed. "I'm still going to have to try and convince him to join with us."

"I just want you to be careful Yunie." Rikku put in.

"I know and I will be." Yuna said as she started towards the dark form. "Follow close behind me." She said over her shoulder to the rest of the group.

As Yuna moved closer and closer to the statuesque Ronso she began realizing what Rikku had been talking about. Kimahri did seem to be more imposing but she wasn't going to let a little bit of fear stray her from her path.

"Kimahri?" She whispered when she moved as close as she dared.

The Ronso whipped around and leveled his weapon in line with Yuna's abdomen. He didn't advance any closer though and relief washed over Yuna.

"Kimahri? Is it really you?" Yuna's voice was barely a whisper but the Ronso's sensitive ears heard her clearly.

Kimahri let out a soft growl but nodded his head slightly to confirm Yuna's assumption.

"How do you know Kimahri's name?"

_So Rikku was right._ Yuna thought to herself. _He really doesn't remember._

"I-It's me." Yuna stumbled as she held a hand out to the side in order to keep the others from moving in front of her. "It's me, Yuna. Don't you remember me?"

Kimahri stood silent for a moment, but never lowered his weapon, while he tried to remember.

"Kimahri." A gruff voice behind the stoic Ronso called. "Found escaped prisoners, have you?"

Kimahri chanced a look over his shoulder to see Garik coming up behind him. He looked back over to the group of humans and noticed that more members of the Ronso tribe were coming up behind them.

Auron froze when he realized that the sharp point of a spear was aimed at his back. More precisely, aimed at Tidus, who was being carried on his back. Auron slowly turned around so he was facing the spear wielder. Very carefully and slowly, he slipped the semi-conscious Tidus off of his back and onto the cold ground. It wasn't the best place for him but it was safer then having him in a position where an over-reactive Ronso would more likely stab him.

Yuna rushed over to Tidus, ignoring all of the weapons that were suddenly aimed upon her, and knelt by his side.

Tidus tried to force himself up but Yuna forced him to stay down.

"What's happening?" Tidus mumbled as he tried unsuccessfully to get up. "What's going on?"

"Shh." Yuna whispered into his ear while placing his head to rest against her knees. "Everything's going to be alright."

Of course Tidus knew that it was a lie. Even though he wasn't in a fully conscious state he knew that they were in a bad predicament, as they usually were. He wasn't going to argue with her though even if he had the strength to do so. He just nodded his head and winced as he felt another sharp in his stomach.

"Don't worry." Yuna whispered while slowly running her hand through his hair. "We'll get you some help soon."

"Capture the humans Kimahri." Garik ordered as he walked beside his fellow Ronso. "Show them what even the weakest Ronso can do."

Kimahri didn't follow Garik's orders. He wasn't even listening to him. He only watched the scene between the humans played out as he tried to remember them. Several images of them were faint in his mind. Slowly fading away as though they had only been in a dream. There was something there though. A feeling embedded so deep inside of him that it would never fully disappear.

His mind grasped onto the thin strands of that feeling and held on tightly as he frantically tried to figure out what it was. It came to him just moments later.

Friendship. The humans in front of him were his friends. He couldn't remember where they had known each other or for how long, but he knew that he had to protect his friends.

"Why does not Kimahri follow Garik's orders?" Garik asked as he took a few steps away from the distracted Ronso. "Is Kimahri too much of a weakling?"

Kimahri looked over to Garik and saw no bonds between them. There was no connection between him and the rest of the Ronso tribe. He knew that none of them were his friends. They all thought that he was only a hornless runt.

"Kimahri lose all courage with horn." Garik teased. "Hornless. Hornless."

The insult started gaining strength within the crown until every Ronso was singing it. "Hornless. Hornless." It echoed off the mountain side and made the cry even louder.

Kimahri let out a low growl. No, these Ronso were not his friends. They never had been. The only commitment Kimahri held was for his true friends and right now they were in trouble. From the corner of his eye, Kimahri saw Garik making his way over to the person who was lying on the ground.

Kimahri ran in front of him before he made it and leveled his weapon for Garik's throat. "You will not take them." He growled just loud enough so Garik could hear.

"Has Kimahri lost his senses as well as his horn?" Garik shouted, insulted by the fact that a runt Ronso would be so bold towards him.

"You will not take them." Kimahri growled again, this time loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Is Kimahri going to give up his life to try and save worthless humans?" Garik asked, although it did sound more like a threat.

"If Kimahri must then Kimahri must." Kimahri said without any hesitation.

"A battle of honor then." Garik suggested. "If Kimahri win then…"

"Kimahri gets prisoners, unharmed." Kimahri interrupted.

"And if Kimahri loses," Garik continued, "Then Kimahri loses his life."

* * *

Z: So I'm sitting at the bar and there's this really cute redhead sitting a few seats away…

V: Hey! Hey! I don't want to hear any more of your perverted bar stories here.

Z: My story isn't perverted.

T: This one, at least.

Z: None of my stories are perverted!

V: I don't care anymore. I just don't want to hear anymore of your bar stories here. If you don't like it then you can just leave.

Z: Fine then –opens front door- Come on Tidus. Let's go back to 'The Unsent' and I'll tell you the rest of the story.

T: Sounds alright to me. –starts following Zen-

V: Oh no you don't! –Grabs Tidus's arm and pulls him back in-

T: What's wrong with me going out for a few hours? You just finished a chapter so you won't need me as your muse for a little while.

V: You're not going anywhere. –slams door shut- I may not be able to hurt you but I can do other things.

T: -cringes slightly- Like what?

V: You're grounded until further notice.

T: What!

V: You are not allowed to call or visit friends, go outside, watch T.V, or eat cookies in your underwear.

T: I don't eat cookies in my underwear!

V: Better to be safe then sorry. –Looks back towards audience- Sorry about the interruptions. Hope you liked the chapter. See you all later.

T: Yeah, see you later –starts grumbling-

V: No grumbling!

**End Transmission**


	21. Battle of Honor

Hello everyone out there! I'm back and my story is better then ever! 

Tidus: Oh… Why would you say that?

V: Well, it's the first battle I've had that's actually very serious.

T: You can write something serious?

V: Yeah. Of course I can. Chapter 21 is now the fight between Garik and Kimahri. This is the fight that will determine the fate of our beloved friends. Will they escape the biting cold of Mount Gagazet or will they forever be imprisoned by Garik's followers? This is the chapter that will answer this question!

T: Nice summary.

V: Thanks. Oh, by the way… you know how I grounded you a while ago?

T: Yeah. How can I forget? I've been locked in this stupid room the whole time because of it.

V: Well… I've had a change of heart and your punishment is now over.

T: … What's with the sudden switch?

V: Let's just say that I'm in a very good mood right now.

T: Better to not ask questions. –starts towards the door-

V: Hold on a minute! –grab's Tidus's shirt collar- You can't leave yet.

T: But you just ended my punishment.

V: Yes, but you will have to stay until I finish this story. You are my muse after all.

T: Oh man. –drops into closest chair- This is going to take forever.

V: No. It will just seem that way –goes back to typing-

**Chapter 21: Battle of Honor**

The two warriors faced off. Around them was a ring of Ronso who all cheered for Garik's victory. Kimahri lifted his weapon up in a defensive stance and looked over to the group of human prisoners to remind himself of what he was fighting for.

The freedom of his friends.

The group was being guarded closely by several Ronso who were waiting for the outcome of the battle. Tidus was still lying on the ground, his head resting in Yuna's lap. His condition was still getting worse and it was obvious that he wouldn't long without help.

"Win Kimahri." Yuna whispered so quietly that nobody else heard her. "Please. You have to."

Kimahri looked back over to Garik and saw that he was ready to fight. Kimahri tightened his grip on his lance and waited. He wasn't a fool. He would wait until Garik made the first move and then would try to use it against him.

He didn't have to wait long though. Garik was furious at Kimahri and there was nothing more he wanted to do at the time then attack the other Ronso. Garik charged straight in with his spear and Kimahri was easily able to dodge to the side and avoid getting skewered. Before Garik had a chance to turn and face his opponent again, Kimahri grabbed onto the shaft of the spear and twisted it out of Garik's hand.

Garik jumped back, trying to put some ground between himself and his still armed enemy. He reached down to his side and unsheathed one of the knives he was carrying. He knew now that he would have to be more careful. Even though Kimahri was a runt Ronso, he wasn't a novice when it came to fighting.

The two adversaries slowly circled. Each sized up his opponent, looking for some kind of weakness in defenses. Kimahri suddenly charged forward. He knew that his time to fight was limited and if he wanted all of his friends to survive then he would have to move faster.

Garik changed his footing to stand in a guard stance. All of the muscles in his knife-wielding arm were tight. Ready to spring out at any moment and stab at his enemy. In the seconds that passed as his adversary approached, Garik's mind whirled with strategic plans. When Kimahri came close enough, he would perform the same move the runt Ronso had earlier but then finish the battle with a fatal blow with his knife.

A slight smirk crossed Garik's face as he thought of the end result. There would be no way Kimahri could avoid the counterattack with his charge. There was no was Garik was going to lose this battle.

Kimahri stopped short though and stayed just out of Garik's short reach. He started a charge around the other Ronso and before Garik was even able to comprehend what had happened, Kimahri swung put the spear he had taken earlier and slammed it against the back of Garik's knees. The shaft of the spear shattered as it made contact but it had the desired affect.

Garik stumbled forward, trying to avoid falling to the ground. If he lost his footing then he would lose the fight as well. He made it back onto his feet though and when he turned around to face his adversary he saw that Kimahri had already charged forward and had closed the gap between them. Garik struck out with his weapon but the blade of his knife only hit air.

Kimahri had ducked under the blade and had dropped his lance in order to grab onto the larger Ronso's wrist and side. With all of his strength, he heaved until he had Garik off the ground. Even if Kimahri didn't have size on his side, he had the help of gravity.

Garik hit the ground hard and continued sliding across the slick ice. He tumbled across the frozen ground until he hooked his claws into its rough surface and stopped his sliding. He pulled himself up onto his feet just in time to avoid getting hit in the face with the butt end of the lance only to get hit in the stomach instead.

The blow didn't affect the towering Ronso though and he started laughing when he saw what Kimahri was trying to do.

"Kimahri thinks he can win battle without killing Garik, does he?" Garik laughed as he reached out to try and grab Kimahri's weapon.

Kimahri was too fast though and was easily able to move out of Garik's grasp. He growled slightly as he turned his weapon around so the blade now faced his enemy. He didn't want to needlessly spill Ronso blood but if he had to then he would.

The two started circling again, trying to find each other's weaknesses. Garik smirked at the fact that he already knew Kimahri's weaknesses. Even though the start of the battle had been rough, Garik had no doubts that he would be the victor.

Kimahri tightened his grip on the shaft of his lance as his mind worked though different strategies on how he would try and win this fight. When no one was expecting it, Kimahri charged forward again.

Garik stood ready for any move Kimahri would use. He wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice.

Before Kimahri came close enough to use his lance against Garik, he stopped suddenly and jabbed the blade of his weapon into the frozen ground. With lightning fast speed, he used the shaft of the lance to propel himself high up into the air.

Garik looked up just in time to see Kimahri's fist as it made contact with his face. The stunned Ronso began staggering around, trying to get his surroundings straight and trying to shake the dizziness from his head.

Before he had a chance to fully recover, Kimahri rushed back over to retrieve his lance and cut the blade across the back of his enemy's knee.

Garik cried out in pain as he collapsed to the ground. He clutched at his injured leg and tried to stop the bleeding. He looked ahead of him to see Kimahri just standing there. The blade of his lace covered with blood that slowly dripped onto the white snow. Garik gave a low growl and tried to stand back up but his injured leg would not allow him to stay up.

Kimahri slowly walked over to Garik and just watched him.

"What is Kimahri waiting for?" Garik asked as he looked down to the ground. "Garik had lost the battle. Garik does not deserve to keep his life."

"Kimahri has already won." The hornless Ronso said as he slowly shook his head. "Kimahri refuses to shed Ronso blood for no reason."

Garik nodded his head slightly but he silently wished that Kimahri had killed him. Garik had lost his honor by losing a battle so easily and a Ronso without honor was nothing in his mind.

"Heal." Kimahri said to the fallen Ronso. "Train. Gain Strength. Protect the mountains and Garik may earn back his honor."

Kimahri left the battle area quickly without any interference by the other Ronso. He had rightfully won the fight and no one would stand between him and his prize. He stopped beside Yuna and looked down at her while she continued to comfort Tidus.

"Thank you." She whispered so quietly that only Kimahri's sensitive ears heard.

Kimahri just nodded slightly.

"We have to hurry if Tidus is going to live." Auron said to encourage Kimahri to locate their belongings.

Kimahri nodded again and as he turned to leave he shot a look towards the other Ronso that told them to stay away from his friends. He ran as quickly as he could and only a few minutes passed before he was back with several packs held on each arm and others on his back. Auron took the bag that held all of the medical supplies and handed it over to Yuna.

She carefully pawed through the bag until she located the bottle she was looking for. She carefully removed the cork stopper so she wouldn't spill any of its contents and placed the rim of the container against Tidus's lips.

"Drink." She said as she tipped the container slightly so a small amount of the potion was in his mouth.

Tidus brought his hand up slowly to hold onto the flask as he continued to drink its contents. Each swallow sent the magical solution down to his stomach where it began spreading through the rest of his body. At first, it was just a cold feeling that was the most intense by his injuries, both internal and external. As the moments passed though, the coldness started changing into a numb feeling.

Tidus had drunken healing potions before so he was prepared for these feelings but that didn't make them any less uncomfortable. As the injuries healed the numbing feeling slowly left his body until it just left a pins-and-needles feeling along his skin. Even that ended quickly though and it wasn't long before he was sitting up.

Yuna was so overwhelmed with relief that he had actually survived that she wrapped her arms tightly around him and no outside force could remove her. "I was so worried about you." She whispered to him when he returned her embrace.

"I've caused nothing but trouble since coming along with you, haven't I?"

Yuna just smiled slightly at his attempt to be humorous. Her attention was focused away from him though when she heard Auron clear his throat.

"I think we ought to be heading off now." Auron said as he looked around at all of the stern Ronso faces.

"Yeah not a bad idea." Zen said as he hurriedly took his packs from Kimahri and slipped them over his shoulder. "The sooner we leave here, the better."

Both Rikku and Wakka nodded their agreements and shouldered their packs as well.

Tidus slowly stood up on his feet. Even with the potion, he still wasn't completely healed and he had to hold onto Yuna's shoulder for a few moments while he regained his balance.

"If you're still not feeling well then we can have Kimahri carry you." Yuna suggested as he took a few shaky steps.

Tidus looked up to the stern Ronso and shook his head. "No, I think we would both like it much more if I didn't."

Even though Kimahri was trying to keep a serous look, he couldn't hide the slight smile at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

V: Yay! Another chapter is complete! 

T: That was sure a nail biting moment during the battle scene.

V: Not for me!

T: Of course not for you. You wrote it and knew what was going to happen.

V: Yeah. That's the best thing about being a writer.

T: Well, now that the chapter has been finished, I think I'll go out for a little while.

V: Where are you going.

T: Just to Zen's house.

V: When will you be back?

T: -shrugs shoulders- Don't know.

V: Stay safe!

T: I will –sounding a little annoyed-

V: Be careful!

T: I will. –now even more annoyedopens the door-

V: Beware of the group of fans waiting right outside the door.

T: Ahhh! –carried off by fan girls-

V: Oops. Guess I was a little late with that warning. Oh well, he'll come back. So long all you fans out there!

**End Transmission**


	22. Chocobo Ranchers

Hi everyone. –sigh- Sorry this chapter is so late but Tidus has been missing ever since the last time I posted. It's so hard to write without my muse!  
Well, I'm not going to accomplish anything just by moping so I may as well continue going. The whole gang continues on their way through the lands of Spira and now Zen is finding more then he bargained for when he first decided to come on the journey.

Sigh!

If only I had placed a tracking device on him, this would never have happened.  
…  
Wait a minute…-starts pawing through desk drawer- Ah ha! –pulls out remote control- I _did _put one on him! Just read the chapter while I go find him.

**Chapter 22: Chocobo Ranchers**

Days passed as the group made their way out of the mountain range. Tidus's condition improved with each passing day until he was just as strong and agile as he had always been. He had also learned a few things from his experiences in the mountains. He started taking his nightly watches seriously and never fooled around when it was his turn to watch for fiends.

No fiends attacked them though. The group was relieved at the prospect that they wouldn't have many battles on their journey. Zen was the only one who seemed to complain about it. He tried to make it sound like he was joking when he said that he would never get any practice in fighting fiends but Tidus could tell that he was serious. If only he knew how dangerous mountain fiends were, then he would be the most relieved.

Even though it looked as though they were traveling alone, it was obvious that the several of the Ronso were following them. They paralleled the group, trying to remain hidden but Tidus would occasionally spot them from the corner of his eye. He never said anything about it though. He was certain that most, if not all, of the others had seen them too.

There was nothing to worry about. Ronso were the type to keep their word and they would not disturb the travelers, especially since Kimahri had ordered it. There had been nothing said about being followed though and that's what the Ronso did. They would just parallel the group until they left the mountains and then return to the rest of the tribe.

That's just what happened a few days later when they left the mountains to the pass that entered into the Calm Lands. Tidus paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder as soon as they had left the mountains. The few Ronso that had followed them were now returning to their home. They didn't bother to remain hidden now since their job of following had been completed.

Tidus turned back towards his friends and saw how far ahead they were.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called as he rushed over to them.

"Slowpoke!" Rikku called back as she charged ahead of all the others. She stopped and waited for them at the end of the pass as she scanned over the fast fields of the Calm Land.

"Sorry." Tidus said with a slight wave of his hand when he caught up to the others. He looked over to Auron and saw him staring out over the flat landscape. Hey Auron," Tidus started to get his attention, "since you seem to be the expert here, why don't you decide what we do next."

Auron scanned over the landscape for a while before pointing off towards something in the distance. "That." He said as though he didn't need to explain anymore.

Tidus looked in the direction Auron was pointing and saw what he was referring to.

"Chocobos!" Rikku cried as she jumped into the air.

"We're going to ride them across the Calm Lands?" Tidus surmised and Auron nodded.

"Chocobos?" Zen had never been out of Zanarkand and, therefore, had never heard of or seen the enormous yellow birds. "What's a chocobo?"

"Take a look for yourself." Tidus said as he directed his friend's attention to the small flock of them a short distance away.

"How will those things help us?" Zen asked as the group started walking into the valley.

"We ride them." Tidus said as they started toward the yellow birds.

Zen stopped in his tracks, gawking at his friend. "Ride them!"  
"Yes." Yuna said while looking over her shoulder back towards Zen. "Come with us and you'll see what we mean."

Zen shrugged his shoulders and followed the others. His mind began wandering as he watched the large, yellow birds off in the distance. He wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything around him until he heard the sound of someone calling to him.

"Look out!" Tidus yelled out when he saw the wild wolf charging towards his friend.

Zen saw the creature right before it attacked and dodged out of the way of its snapping maw. The beast let out a low guttural growl as its sharp teeth closed around the long, red tongue that protruded from its mouth. The red fur on its back rose as it growled and prepared for another attack.

Zen tried to move backwards when he saw the monster charging towards him again but he stepped into a hole and fell onto the ground. The creature was still charging towards him and there was nothing Zen could do but protect himself from the wolf's sharp teeth. He brought an arm up to protect his face but the fiend was never able to finish its attack. The wild wolf yelped out in pain as the sharp blade of a sword sliced through its back.

Zen opened his eyes and moved his arm away from his face to see Tidus standing in a cloud of pyreflies with his sword held tightly in his hands. The blade of the weapon still undulated from the impact as though it were made of water.

"You really need more practice when it comes to fighting." Tidus said as he helped Zen back up onto his feet.

"I owe you one man." Zen said as he steadied himself.

"He's gonna hold ya to that." Wakka said while looking around to make sure that there weren't any more fiends close by.

"How are you going to fight?" Yuna asked. Zen gave her a strange look and she knew that she would have to explain her out-of-the-blue question. "I mean, I've never seen you with any weapon, so I was just wondering what weapon you were going to use when fighting fiends."

A slight smile made its way onto his face and he opened his pack. He reached inside and pulled out a pair of metal gloves. "These are what I use." He said while slipping the gloves on.

"You should keep them on from now on." Auron said. "There's no telling when you'll need to use them."

"Hurry up you guys." Rikku whined as she a few yards ahead of them. "I wanna ride a chocobo."

"Alright, alright, we're coming." Tidus said as he put his sword away and followed her.

"There's a few close by." Rikku called back as she scaled to the top of a hill. "Over there."

The rest of the group caught up to her quickly and saw that there were three chocobos close by. A mile away at the most. The only problem was that they were accompanied by fiends.

"We'll have to take out the fiends before we can catch the chocobos." Tidus explained to Zen. "But it will have to be done without scaring birds away."

"How are we going to do that?"

"With these!" Rikku said while pulling several stalks of green plants out of her pack.

"Gysahl greens?" Yuna asked when she saw the plants. "Where'd you find those?"

"I found some growing while you guys were chatting." Rikku said. "I knew we'd need them so I took a handful."

"How are they going to help us?" Zen asked.

"Feeding the greens to the chocobos help keep them calm." Yuna explained. "They can be used to distract the chocobos while we get rid of the fiends."

"Zen, you can toss the greens to the birds." Tidus said while placing the gysahl greens in his friend's hand. "Watch how the real pros take care of fiends."

"What! Why do I have to do this! Why can't I fight too?"

"You're a newbie when it comes to fiends." Wakka said. "Best not to break ya into fighting to fast."

"Fine." Zen mumbled as he started down the hill.

The group charged across the land until they caught up to the chocobo convoy. Tidus moved in first and sliced down wild wolfs and lizards before they had a chance to attack. Wakka set his blitzball to work, slamming flying fiends out of the sky. Auron used his strength to take down the more armored monsters. Yuna used her staff to take down any of the monsters that were left and Rikku was busily stealing everything she could from the weakened monsters. All the while, Zen was working frantically to keep all of the chocobos calm. Every time it looked like one was about to run, he tossed one of the greens in its direction and hoped that it would stay.

The battle didn't last very long and they group now had several chocobos to ride on.

"Watch and I'll show you how to ride." Tidus said to Zen as he approached one of the birds.

He slowly reached out and placed one of his hands on the base of the bird's neck. Even though the creature seemed harmless, its razor sharp talons said differently. Tidus pulled himself up onto its back and took a hold of its neck so he wouldn't be thrown off.

The chocobo warked its displeasure at having a rider and started running in tight circles to dislodge him. Tidus held on tightly though and used his hold on the bird's neck to control where it moved. The chocobo soon tired out and was soon just walking along and following Tidus's direction.

"See, there's nothing to it." Tidus panted from the exertion of training the chocobo. "Why don't you try Zen?"

"Are you sure about this?" Wakka asked.

"Why not? He'll have to ride one sooner or later." Tidus said as he led his bird away from the other two. "Do you think you're ready Zen?"

Zen just looked up towards the chocobo that loomed over him. "Ready." He said even though he knew that he wasn't.

Auron stayed on the other side of the bird and kept a firm grip on it so it wouldn't run when while Zen mounted. Auron was able to keep it steady while Zen climbed up onto its back but he couldn't keep it still when it started warking and running in circles. Zen took a tight hold on its neck and closed his eyes tightly to prevent himself from getting dizzy.

"Loosen your grip!" Tidus called out to him.

"What! Are you crazy?" Zen feared that he would be hurled down to the ground if he loosened his grip.

"You're choking it!" Tidus called back to him. The bird was opening its mouth now to try and wark but it couldn't breathe.

Zen slowly relaxed his grip until he could not only allowed the creature to breathe again but was strong enough for him to stay on. With the help of the others, he was quickly able to tame the bird.

"That was a near disaster." Auron said as he mounted the last chocobo. Surprisingly to most, this one tamed quickly under Auron's instructions. In a matter of minutes, Auron was able to ride it with ease.

"We'd better hurry." Auron said when spotted several fiends approaching.

Tidus helped Yuna up onto the back of his chocobo and Zen did the same with Rikku. Wakka was left to ride with Auron.

"What about Kimahri?" Yuna asked when she saw that the large Ronso didn't have a mount and that there was no way they'd be able to have three on one chocobo.

Kimahri looked up to her and shook his head back and forth. "Kimahri does not need to ride. Kimahri can keep up with the others."

"Good to here that Kimahri." Tidus said as he steadied his mount. "Hey Zen, Auron, race ya."

"Think you can keep up?" Zen smirked before the two raced away.

Auron just rested his head in one of his hands and watched the spectacle.

* * *

V: Guess what guys… I found him! I found Tidus. Turns out that he had escaped from the fan girls a long time go and was just hiding from me at Zen's house. 

T: When did put that tracer on me? –tries to pull away from Veronia's grasp-

V: I hid it in your blitzball uniform while you were sleeping. By the way, what happened after the fan girls carried you away?

T: Well…I…uh…I … -starts turning red-

V: You didn't, did you!

T: What! No! of course not! I'm still in love with Yuna, you know. I'm not going to abandon her even if I'm stuck with you until this story is finished.

V: Then…what happened?

T: Zen came to save me.

V: Save you? How?

T: He got me away and told me that he would distract the fans.

V: Did he say _how _he would distract them?

T: -shrugs shoulders- He didn't say but he was smiling when he said it.

V: That sick perverted freak!

T: I don't think he knows what he's gotten himself into.

V: What do you mean?

T: Let's just say that my fans won't settle for another blitzer.

V: Poor Zen. He's probably lying injured in an alley somewhere.

T: Should we look for him?

V: Later. –pulls Tidus into a seat- Right now I'm far behind in my writing and I need you here so I can catch up.

T: -sigh- it's always that way.

**End Transmission**


	23. The Race

Waaaa! Waaaaa! This can't be happening! It can't be happening!

Tidus: What happened? What's wrong?

V: My FFX game isn't working! I've been playing it to try and get out of my writer's block but it won't work. It keeps freezing at the same point every time I play.

T: What happened to it? Why doesn't it work?

V: I don't know! It's been in its case, on a bookshelf for the last six months. There's no way it could have been broken.

T: Well, there is some good news.

V: Yeah? And what would that be?

T: The price has gone down dramatically since you first got it. What's it down to now? Maybe twenty dollars?

V: (sniff) I suppose you're right.

T: Um… since you haven't posted in the longest time, maybe you should hurry up and get to the story.

V: Oh, right. I should. …Sorry that this chapter is so late but as I told you, I've had severe writer's block. I wrote myself into a corner and didn't know what was going to happen next. Plus, schoolwork and finals projects… I haven't had much time to write. Anyway, Chapter 23 is finally ready to read and the mystery of who will win the chocobo race is about to be resolved.

**Chapter 23: The Race**

"Hold on tight Yuna!" Tidus said as he veered his mount in front of Zen's. Zen bent lower over his chocobo and kicked his heels into the bird's sides to speed it up. He tried to slip around his friend but Tidus made sure that he always stayed in front of him.

"Come on Zen, you can beat them!" Rikku cheered right behind him.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist so she wouldn't fall of the speeding bird as it made its way across the uneven landscape. She laughed out loud as Zen finally slipped beside Tidus's chocobo. She was having too much fun to be worried about the outcome of the race but she continued to cheer for Zen. It would be good if was actually able to beat Tidus, for once.

Zen's mount slipped into the lead as the both of them came closer and closer a large cliff wall. Close to that was their finish line. Zen looked over his shoulder to give a victorious grin towards Tidus but he noticed that Tidus was veering his bird off the to the side.

"Look out Zen!" Rikku cried.

Zen looked back in front of himself to see that the cliff-face was approaching much faster then he liked.

He pulled back on the chocobo's neck to try and slow it down but it was moving to fast to stop in time. The bird let out a loud wark as it jumped up and kicked its legs off of the towering rock. Sharp claws scraped through the solid stone as the creature tried to push against its forward momentum. Rikku fell of the back of the chocobo as it kicked and was just able to scramble out of the way as the bird landed back on the ground.

"Rikku!" Zen called out as he tried to steady his mount. "Rikku, are you alright?"

"Owwie." Rikku muttered as she rubbed her soar leg.

Zen jumped off onto the ground and ran over to Rikku to see if she was hurt or not. "Are you alright?" He asked again. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Maybe a few bumps and bruises," Rikku said as she placed a hand against the side of her head, "but I should be alright."

Zen helped the injured Al Bhed back up onto her feet and back over to his calmer chocobo. He climbed up and helped Rikku climb back up just as Auron, Wakka, and Kimahri caught up to them.

"Enough of this foolishness." Auron scolded them as though they were young children.

"Yeah." Wakka put in. "You guys were lucky this time but Rikku came close to bein' hurt."

"Sorry." Yuna said as she leaned her head against Tidus's back. "It won't happen again."

Auron just nodded and lightly kicked his chocobo in its sides to get it moving again. The others followed close behind but Zen's bird was still a little disorientated from its run in with the mountainside so he laggard behind.

"Say," Zen said as scanned over the open landscape, "where are we going anyway?"

"Macalania woods." Rikku said as though that should answer everything.

"Woods? There isn't a tree to be seen." Zen was confused. "Where are these woods?"

"Up there." Auron said as he pointed to an opening in the cliff side.

Zen looked up to the opening but noticed that there was no clear path to it. "Are we leaving the birds behind?"

"What?" Tidus said as he looked over his shoulder to look at Zen. "Why would we need to leave them?"

"Well, there's no way they can get up there." Zen explained. "The slope is too steep."

"You're underestimating these chocobos." Rikku said while stroking one of the bird's large wings.

As the group stopped at the base of the steep rock Auron led his bird up to the passage. Sharp talons clawed deep into the stone as it made its way up. It would jump several feet into the air every time the slip became too steep and would sometimes seem to be running straight up the side of the rock.

Auron and Wakka made their way to the opening in the face of the rock and disappeared from sight.

"Ladies first." Zen snickered as he looked over at Tidus.

"Go right ahead then." Tidus responded.

"Oh, you guys are so immature." Rikku complained.

"Look who's talking." Tidus said before starting his journey up the side of the rock. Kimahri soon followed before the others had finished and Zen was the last up.

As the group continued down the only path that was open to them the brownish, clay colored ground seemed to slowly transform. It began with only a few bluish crystals on the ground but soon grew until all of their surroundings seemed to be made from icy crystals. Everything looked so delicate but it was obvious that these woods had to have been standing for centuries.

The chocobos slowed their pace as the continued deeper into the woods until they would not go any farther. Every time a member of the group tried to force them on, the birds would let out a pitiful cry and try to move the opposite way. It was obvious that they did not want to go any farther into the crystal forest.

Everyone slipped off of their birds and allowed them to run back to the Calm Lands.

"Looks like we walk from here." Tidus stated as he watched their mounts leave.

"What do you think spooked them so much?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know," Tidus answered, "but whatever it is, we can't deal with it now." Tidus turned back towards the forest and continued walking. "We've got to keep moving."

* * *

T: It's a short chapter, isn't it? 

V: Yeah, I know. Sorry but this was just a filler chapter. I have some great ideas about what will happen to them in the Macalania forest but I couldn't just jump from the Calm Lands to the forest. I had to have something in-between.

T: Makes sense.

V: I want to apologize right now to all my readers. I know how it feels to wait so long and be disappointed but I promise you that the next chapter will be better. It will be longer and more eventful and I'll try to post it sooner.

T: Then you'd better start typing it.

V: You're right (starts typing like a madman.) See you all later.

T: Yeah. Good-bye.

**End Transmission**


	24. Treasured Memories

Hello all you faithful and (hopefully) forgiving people! I'm here with another chapter for your enjoyment.

Tidus: What gives? I thought you said that you would post sooner this time.

V: I said that I would _try_ to post sooner. I've had a lot of things to do in my life so I have to have priorities on what I do.

T: What in the world did you have to do that was so important that you had to put off this story for so long!

V: Well, for starters, studying for finals.

T: What! Finals! At this time of the year!

V: Hey! School for me ended at the end of June. (Darn snow days. I don't like snow all that much anymore and the weather here is crazy so, for example, one year there isn't any snow but the next it may snow several feet at a time.)

T: Fine. I'm over it. Stop rambling and hurry up with the story already.

V: Alright. This is Chapter 24. A time of reminiscing about the "Treasured Memories". But little does anyone know, something is watching from the distance. Ooo, Sends chills up my spine.

T: Must only be you.

V: Be quiet and read!

**Chapter 24: Treasured Memories**

Auron acted as though stopping wasn't an option at the moment. There was something in the air. Something that was best avoided. No one else seemed to notice it though. Rikku continued to bound around with her seemingly endless energy while Zen looked at his surroundings with complete awe. There was nothing he had seen in Zanarkand that could compare to the beauty of this place.

"Hey Auron!" Tidus called to his companion with a wave of his hand. "Mind if we take a little side trip?"

Auron paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder to all of the others. "It's best that we keep moving."

"Come on Auron." Rikku said, knowing Tidus's reasoning. "Be a pal."

"Please Auron?" Yuna asked.

Auron was silent for a moment as he pondered on weather the side trip would lead to trouble or not. "Alright," he finally said.

Tidus smiled and nodded his thanks before taking Yuna's hand and leading her away.

"Where are they going?" Zen asked as he started following.

"Hey, Zen," Rikku said as she tugged at his arm in order to prevent him from following the two, "come with me. There's something around here I have to show you."

* * *

No words were needed as the two approached the lake. As Yuna watched the beautiful scene before her, Tidus kept his eyes on her face. A face that never stopped entrancing him. 

"I never thought I would see this place again." Yuna said in her soft voice. "It almost feels... to good to be true."

"Yeah," Tidus started as he pulled her closer. "I know what you mean." Tidus sat down as he came close to the shoreline. He looked over to his side to see Yuna still standing, staring off in the distance.

"Yuna? Are you alright?" The way she was acting reminded him of how she looked back on the landscape on their journey. That look which almost seemed to be saying "good-bye" to the land.

"I was just thinking." Yuna said as she sat down next to him.

"Yuna... you don't have to keep your feelings bottled up inside, you know? You can tell me about anything that's on your mind." He saw a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. He brought his hand up and wiped it away as he turned her head so she faced him. "If there's anything you want to talk to me about, you can. I don't care if you think that it will hurt me. If you don't speak up then I'll never know your upset or not."

"No, no... It's not like that." Yuna said as she wiped another tear away. I'm happy right now. I really am." She averted her eyes to the ground. "I was just thinking about how I had felt after I had woken up."

"Woken up?"

Yuna nodded slightly. "When I woke up and thought that being with you had only been a dream... It hurt... so much... but it's different now. I feel as though we'll be together forever. Like nothing can get in-between us."

Tidus smiled and pulled into a tight embrace. "I feel the same way." He whispered into her ear. "After waking up, I became so depressed...thinking that I would never see you again... but after I found you I felt like...like I... I don't know how to describe it."

"I understand." Yuna whispered as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest in his arms.

Tidus picked a small stone up and threw it out over the lake. Yuna smiled as she saw it skimmed over the surface.

Skip, skip, skip, skip, Plunk!

She picked up a rock of her own and threw it out over the lake.

Plunk!

Tidus tried to hide his amused smile beneath his hand as he watched her face set into a look of confusion. "Here, let me show you how to do it."

He picked up another stone. "First of all, the rock you use has to be kinda smooth." He placed the stone in her hand and picked up another one. "Now, hold it like this."

Yuna studied his hand and tried her best to mimic his grasp. Tidus nodded when she got it right and continued his lesson. "Now you have to wind your arm back, almost as if you just want the stone to glide _over_ the water. The release it as fast as you can."

He threw the rock.

Skip, skip, skip, skip, Plunk!

Yuna watched and tried to imitate it.

Skip, Plunk!

"Not bad for a first try." Tidus said with a smile. Yuna loved whenever he smiled like that.

She moved in closer to him and waited for him to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Tidus slowly slid down to lay on his back, keeping Yuna close to him, and relaxed as he stared up at the crystalline tree branches that reached out above them. It seemed like hours had passed or maybe it was just minutes. Time had no meaning for them when they were alone together.

"Maybe we should get back to the others." Yuna whispered into his ear.

"What's the hurry?" Tidus mumbled. "Let's stay here a little while longer."

Yuna reluctantly nodded and pressed herself closer to him. Something didn't feel right anymore. She could feel it in the air. Something that didn't feel safe.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tidus asked as he rolled over onto his side to look at her.

"Something doesn't feel right." Yuna whispered.

"What do you mean 'something doesn't feel right'?"

"It feels like there's something here. Something that shouldn't be."

"Something that shouldn't be here." Tidus echoed as he stood up onto his feet. Now that she had mentioned it, he could feel that something was wrong. Almost as if they were being watched. He slowly drew his sword and approached the edge of the lake.

"Whatever you are, come out!" He called out over the lake.

There was silence for a moment as he stood there. He was tense, waiting for anything to happen. More time passed and still nothing happened. He looked back towards Yuna who had gotten up onto her feet. Maybe it was nothing.

"Maybe we're just imagining it." Tidus said back to her.

That was when it came. Rising out of the once serene lake was an enormous blob. More and more pyreflies gathered together, forming the bulk of the undulating mass. Tidus turned back just in time to see it hardening into a block. He dived out of the way just in time to avoid being squashed flat.

"Damn, what is that thing doing here." Tidus muttered as pushed himself back up onto his feet. "There's no way we can beat this thing by ourselves."

"What are we going to do?" Yuna asked, worried as it started coming closer. She didn't have a weapon to fight it.

"The only thing we can do." Tidus whispered before taking a hold of her wrist and moving in the opposite direction. "Run!"

* * *

V: Ah ha! Another cliffhanger! 

T: Gee, haven't had one of those in a while.

V: I know, and what a perfect place to put one!

T: If you say so.

V: Well, I do!

T: Yeah, alright. I just hope you know what's going to happen next. I'd hate to see what the readers will do to you if you disappear for another month before posting.

V: You mean what they'll do to _you_, don't you?

T: What... What do you mean? (starts looking worried)

V: Well, it seems to me that whenever I mess up, you take the blame and the punishment. I'm seemingly invincible!

T: Oh-no.

V: I'd go into hiding if I were you.

T: Already on it. (Disappears into another room)

V: Hey! You can't leave now! How am I supposed to continue without my inspiration? Oh well... He'll come back. He always does. That wraps up Chapter 24. Chapter 25: Restless Spirits will be posted soon.

T: I hope by soon you actually mean _soon!_

V: Ah ha! there you are! Come back here!

T: Uh... Gotta go. Good bye!

V: Get back here!

**End Transmission**


	25. Split Apart

Hello everyone! Chapter 25 here right on schedule.

Tidus: And whose schedule would that be?

V: My own of course.

T: Meaning that, by your standards, every chapter you write is on time.

V: All of them except the ones that cause people to come to my door with torches and pitchforks because they're so late.

T: I see.

V: So how are you fairing?

T: Huh? What do you mean?

V: Well, because the last chapter was so late I thought that you would be hiding somewhere until it all blew over.

T: Oh, yeah. It turns out that the fans that have been going after me the most (you know who you are.) are taking anger management classes.

V: Oh wow... Never thought it would happen.

T: You know, you should join one of those classes too.

BONK!

V: And what's that supposed to mean?

T: Ow! Nothing. (rubs bump on head) Maybe you should continue on with the chapter.

V: Oh, yes. Let's begin chapter 25.

**Chapter 25: Split Apart**

"It's gaining. Yuna gasped as she looked over her shoulder to see the blob-like monster approaching fast.

"Just keep running." Tidus said as he urged her on. "The only way we're ever going to beat this thing is if we find the others."

The both of them ran as hard and as fast as they could but the fiend never relented.

* * *

"What's taken them so long?" Wakka whispered under his breath as he paced back and fourth. 

"Calm down." Auron said, he stood at attention just a short distance away. There was nothing he wanted to do more then get out of these woods but he also knew that some things were more important then others. He would wait until the two came back on their own.

"What about Rikku and Zen?" Wakka asked as he stood in front of Auron. "Where do you think they coulda gone to?"

Auron shrugged his shoulders. "If you're so concerned about them, maybe you should go look for them."

"And split us up even more... no thank you. Then it would just take a lot more time to get us all back together."

"Do what you want." Auron said.

Wakka thought for a moment before looking over to Kimahri. He looked to be guarding the area along with Auron. "Hey Kimahri," he started as he walked over to the Ronso, "could ya go and find Rikku and Zen for me while I get the other two?"

Kimahri gave a slight nod before going on his way to find them.

"You won't go, but you'll send Kimahri?"

"Well, ya. Kimahri won't get lost as easily as me in these woods." The logic made sense to Wakka. Auron just nodded and looked away down another path. "I'm gonna get the two lovebirds before they get onto any trouble." Wakka said as he started walking away.

"It may me a little late for that." Auron said as he saw them running as fast as they could.

"Make way!" Tidus yelled out as he ran passed a startled Wakka. "It's right on our tails!"

"What's on your tails?" Wakka looked back and was able to dodge out of the way just in time to avoid being run into by the chasing fiend. The gelatinous monster seemed to have ignored him completely though and continued its chase after the Tidus and Yuna.

"I had a feeling that something like this would happen." Auron stated as he helped Wakka back onto his feet.

"And you didn't say anything about it before because...?" Wakka never got his answer though because Auron was already perusing the fiend. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

"So... where's this thing you wanted to show me?" Zen asked as he wandered behind Rikku. 

"Hmm," Rikku placed a hand up to her chin as she looked down both ways of the fork in the path. "This way." She said as she started down the left path. She stopped just a short ways down before retracing her steps. "No, maybe it was this way."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Zen asked as he followed her down the right fork.

"Yeah." Rikku said with full confidence. "Pretty sure."

"Are you actually taking me somewhere or are you really just leading me in circles?"

Rikku stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Zen. "Now what ever gave you that idea?"

"Because I made a mark on one of the trees a short whiles back, to help prevent us from getting _completely_ lost, and we've already passed by it at least three times."

"Uh-oh. My plan failed." Rikku said to herself

"Why would you do something like this!" Zen cried out, border lining frustration and violence.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Rikku snapped back. "If I didn't distract you, then you would have just followed Tidus and Yunie."

"What's wrong with that? What is so important that you would drag me out here and get us lost?"

"Yunie has a special memory of him here." Rikku said as she sat down on the ground.

"Him? You mean Tidus?"

Rikku nodded. "This is a very special place for them. I think it would be best if they had some alone time here."

"Wait…This isn't making any sense." Zen said as he sat down next to her. "How could they have special memories here? As far as I know, Tidus has never been out of Zanarkand."

"It's a long and complicated story."

"Well, we have time now. Why don't you try to explain it to me."

"Gee, it's getting late." Rikku said, trying to change the subject. "We should really be getting back now." She stood back up and retraced her steps back to the mark Zen had made earlier. "Now where do we go from here?" She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Zen asked as he caught up to her.

"Nothing." She quickly replied. "Now follow me."

The two continued to wander down random pathways, hoping that they'd eventually find their way back to the rest of the group or at least find someone who could help them get back. All they came against though were small time fiends.

"This is starting to get frustrating." Rikku whined as yet another fiend disappeared in a cloud of pyreflies.

"Starting?" For Zen, the walk had gotten frustration ever since he learned that he had been led astray.

"I hope we find the others soon." Rikku said as she gathered up the gil on the ground that the defeated creature had left.

"You seem to making out fine." Zen said as she finished gathering her treasure.

"Well, how are we supposed to pay for supplies without gil?"

Zen shrugged. "How 'bout we hurry up and try to find the others?"

"Fine." Rikku said as she stuffed the gil into her pack and hurrying down the path. They soon came to another fork and Rikku rushed down one without even considering where the other would lead.

"Hey! Wait! Come back here!" Zen cried after her.

Rikku stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look back at the blitzball player. "What is it?"

"I think I hear voices this way." Zen explained pointing down the opposite path Rikku had chosen. "It could be the others."

"Really?" Rikkuran back over to Zen and rushed ahead of him.

"Hey! Wait up! You don't know where you're going!"

"Neither do you!" Rikku called back as she continued with her reckless pace.

As she ran the voices became louder and louder. She was getting closer. She could clearly hear Wakka's voice calling for Auron to wait for him. It seemed that only a wall of trees separated them. Well, if it was only a few trees then she would easily be able to get passed them.

"Hey! Come on Rikku slow down a little!" Zen called out as he rushed after her. He stopped when he saw her scurrying up through the branches of a tree. "Why me?" He said to himself as he started climbing up the tree after her.

As Rikku neared the top she could clearly see both Wakka and Auron quickly approaching. "Hey guys!" She called down while waving her arms above her head. When she saw that she had their attention, she jumped from the tree. "Catch me!" She yelled down to them.

Auron stopped his chase and caught the Al Bhed in his arms.

"My hero." She said in a mock swooning voice as she wrapped her arms around Auron's neck.

"What in the world were you thinkin?" Wakka said as he finally caught up to them. "You coulda killed yourself."

"Yeah, but I didn't, did I?" Rikku cut in.

"You two can talk about this later." Auron interrupted. "We have more important matters right now."

"Aw, give me a break." Zen whined from his view at the top of the tree as he saw the three running away. "How am I going to catch up to them now?"

* * *

V: Muahahaha! I love torturing a character like this. 

T: Gee, you don't just need anger management. You also need a psychiatrist.

V: There's nothing wrong with me! It's not like I did anything _really_ bad to Zen. I could have done _anything_ to him but I decided against doing anything too evil.

T: Alright, alright. I'm just glad you're finally doing this sort of thing to another character. It used to always be me.

V: Yeah, I got tired of messing with you. I figured that there are plenty of other people who would be willing to do that. Present fans included.

T: What are you doing? Sending out invitations for someone to get me?

V: Don't be silly. No matter what a person does to you, you'll always turn out alright in the end.

T: Sigh. The perks of being a video-game character.

V: That's right. Well, the next chapter will definitely have the battle with the Amorphous Gel. So nobody get cranky because I haven't concluded the battle yet.

T: Don't Worry. It's not like they're not used to waiting for you.

V: Hush!

T: I mean, when almost every chapter is late-

V: (Clamps hand over Tidus's mouth) Next Chapter will come out soon! Good-bye for now.

**End Transmission **


	26. No Time to Run

Howdy folks. Here I am with chapter 26 and, as I promised, it's finally the big battle with the Anamorphous Gel. More then that though. I've added a, hopefully, unexpected twist on the ending.

Tidus: Yeah, it better be unaccepted. Seeing as how it took you so long to put out.

V: Well, I'll admit that it isn't as long as I wanted it to be but it's still pretty good.

T: Hurry up then and get on with the chapter. Everyone has been waiting so long to read it but they can't because you keep rambling.

V: Fine then. Let's get this chapter started!

**Chapter 26: No Time to Run**

Tidus moved as fast as he could but he knew he couldn't run forever. He was already beginning to tire and one look over to Yuna showed that she wasn't fairing much better. If he continued like this then he would completely run out of strength and wouldn't be able to defend himself against the pursuing Amorphous Gel. He had only one choice left. Fight. But he couldn't put Yuna in harms way. Even if Tidus could fight, she didn't have a weapon to defend herself. He had to get her away first.

A way to do that came a short distance up the path. There was a small opening in the thick growth that looked to be just big enough for Yuna to get through without any difficulty. With the path being too small for the fiend to easily follow, Tidus was hoping that it would bediscouraged from following her. With Yuna out of harm's way, he would have a better chance of defeating the creature.

"Take that pathway up ahead." Tidus said, pointing towards the small opening. Yuna knew what his intensions were and a look of worry appeared on her face. "Don't worry." Tidus said. "I know what I'm doing."

Yuna looked at him just a moment longer before letting go of his hand and slipping through the thick growth. The Amorphous Gel tried to follow but the thick and sharp thorns that grew on the branches of most of the crystalline trees hurt it too much for it to continue through. All this did was give Tidus enough time to draw his sword back out and catch his breath a little. Before the fiend had could pull itself back out of the small pathway, Tidus attacked it with his sword. He wanted to get its attention before it even had a chance of getting through to Yuna. Tidus jumped back to avoid any counter attacks as soon as his sword cut through it. He became worried though when he noticed that the injury he had inflicted on it was already healing.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." Tidus said to himself as he prepared for another attack.

He ran to the side to avoid a bolt of lightning as the monster attacked and was barely able to stumble aside as it tried to squish him flat.

"That's not fair." Tidus panted as he dodged out of the way of another attack. He charged forward and sliced his blade through the fiend but again his attempts were futile as the Amorphous Gel healed itself again.

Tidus couldn't go on much longer. His constant dodging of the monster's attacks as well as his own attempts to cut down the monster were draining the remaining strength he had. His movements became more and more sluggish and he was soon being hit by the fiend's elemental attacks. As he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, the fiend took advantage of his weakened state and rose above him crush him. Tidus tried his best to get up on his feet to get out of the way but he didn't have enough energy to do it.

The only thing that saved him wasthe blitzball that slammed into the back of the creature and stole its attention before it had a chance to finish him.

"You okay?" Wakka's voice drifted over to him.

Tidus just lifted his arm up as high as he could to show that he was. He didn't want to say anything and have the attention of the Amorphous Gel back on him.

"Are you really alright?"

Tidus opened his eyes to see Yuna standing above him. "Yuna? What are you doing here?"

"Do you really think I'd abandon you?" She asked as she knelt beside him to take a closer look at his injuries. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No. I'm just tired." He tried to push himself but dropped back down to the ground.

"Don't strain yourself." Yuna said as she helped him up onto his feet. "Come on, we need to get to a safer place."

* * *

"What the hell is that thing!" Zen said as he finally caught up with the rest of the group. 

"Trouble." Auron said as he pulled out his own sword. "You'd better get out of here."

"What? There's no way I'm gonna run from a fight that you're all in." Zen said as he pulled his metal plated gloves on.

"Oh boy. This isn't going to end well." Rikku muttered. There was no way Zen was going to be able to fight this fiend with the weapon he had.

Everyone was shocked as Zen ran right up to the fiend and slammed his fist against its malleable side. His hand sunk into the Amorphous Gel and quickly became stuck.

"Zen, oui eteud!" Rikku yelled out as she ran towards him. She drewher dagger and started slicing away at the gel around Zen's hand. "What in the world were you thinking?"

As she worked frantically, the pieces she sliced from the monster fell to the ground and melted into a rotten goo. With one final slice, she was able to free Zen from the fiend but lost her dagger within the Amorphous Gel at the same time.

The both of them stood there and watched as the blade slowly disintegrated as it sunk further and further into the fiend. Zen got enough of his senses back to move Rikku and himself out of the way before a lightning bolt struck where the both of them had been standing.

"Well now what do we do?" Zen asked as they ran back to Wakka and Auron.

"Thanks Rikku." Wakka said.

"Huh? Thanks for what?"

"You showed us how we can defeat this fiend." Auron said

"Defeat it? How? Our attacks didn't do anything." Zen said as he took off his useless gloves.

"Rikku was the only one able to hurt it." Auron explained. "The pieces of the fiend she sliced off didn't heal. If we can cut it down, then we have a better chance of defeating it."

To prove his point, Auron ran up to the fiend and sliced a large chunk from the mass before retreating back to a safer distance. The piece fell to the ground and turned into a rotten goo before sinking into the ground.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Auron asked Zen.

"Who, me? Uh…yeah…I think I do."

"Then go around and get Tidus's sword." Auron said while pointing towards the other side of the Amorphous Gel. "We'll attack from over here and you attack from the other side to try and confuse it."

"Okay. Got it." Zen hurried off around the fiend. It saw him though and was about to crush him until Auron sliced off another piece of it and got its attention.

Zen called out Tidus's name as he came close to them but he came to a sudden stop when he saw Titus's condition. "Whoa man, what happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Tidus sighed as looked up to his friend.

It was obvious that he wasn't though. The lightning attack the fiend had used had hurt him more then he had realized and Yuna was trying her best to heal and bandage the burns on his arm's and legs. Zen couldn't understand why Tidus wasn't feeling any pain. Maybe he was just too tired.

"Hey Tidus, I need to borrow your sword."

"My sword? Why?" Tidus sounded very weak and he was having trouble sitting up while Yuna dressed his injuries.

"It's part of Auron's plan." Zen tried to explain. "You've got to trust me."

Tidus just nodded his head and pointed to where his weapon was still laying on the ground. "I hope you know how to use it." Tidus said.

"Yeah." Zen replied as he picked up the sword. "Me too."

Zen looked behind himself and saw that the fiend was advancing on Rikku and the others. He charged in and slashed his sword across the creature. He only cut off a small piece but it was enough to get its attention. It whirled around and started after Zen but Rikku and Auron attacked from the other side.

Slowly, more and more was cut from the Amorphous Gel and it became smaller and smaller but it was still not detoured. It attacked with the same amount of vigor while the others became tired and more sluggish.

"I can't go on much longer." Rikku whined as she retreated after another attack.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you." Auron said as he watched Zen attack from the other side.

By this time the Amorphous Gel was only about a third of its original size but it still would not give up.

"We need more help." Rikku said as she charged in for another attack "Where's Kimahri when you need him?"She slid to a halt when she heard a familiar roar from up above.

She looked up to see the missing Ronso balanced a branch of one of the towering crystalline trees. There was nothing she could do but stand there in complete silence as she watched Kimahri leap from the tree and come straight down over the fiend, lance first. The Ronso's weapon sliced through the gelatinous outer layer and impaled the small, solid center. Kimahri fell through the Amorphous Gel,the fiend'ssolid center still stuck on the end on his lance. What remained of the monster started twitching and convulsing before it turned into a rotten goop and dropped onto Kimahri.

"Eek!" Rikku jumped back to avoid getting any of the spreading rotten gel from touching her.

"Kimahri!" Yuna called out happily when she saw her missing friend. The Ronso slowly made his way over to her and knelt down before her. "Thank you so much Kimahri." Yuna said. "You saved us all."

"Uhh." Zen came up to them with one hand over his stomach, and the other over his nose and mouth. "Kimahri, you really stink."

The Ronso glared at the blitzer and growled. Zen took the not-too-subtle hint and moved farther away from them.

"Hey, great job." Wakka said as he and the others came up. "You really saved our butts back there." Kimahri just nodded. "Come on," Wakka started as he lightly placed a hand on the Ronso's shoulder, "let's get ya cleaned up before this stuff dries inyour fur."

Kimahri nodded again and stood up.

"Follow me." Rikku said as she took the lead. "I know where a close by river is."

"Better go with them Wakka." Zen said. "Don't want her to get lost again."

* * *

V: Hurray! They won! 

T: Why are you so exited? You wrote it. Shouldn't you have already known what was going to happen?

V: yeah I knew. I just like saying it. (starts singing)They won. They won. They won. They won.

T: Will you stop that! It's getting annoying.

V: I know. That's why I'm doing it. (starts singing again)

T: Ahh! (covers ears) I've gotta get out of here!

V: Don't bother. All the doors are locked. You can't escape.

T: Damn. She's right. Now what am I going to do?

V: Come on. Take it like a man.

T: But I don't want to.

V: Well everyone, so long. I've got to find more ways to annoy Tidus. See you all later.

T: Oh-no.

**End Transmission**


	27. Rikku's Fear

(Veronia hiding behind a thick barricade) Hi everyone…. Please don't hurt me! I know this chapter is super late, but if you were me then you would understand my predicament. Driver's Ed, work, and school have taken up a lot of my life now. Not to mention out of school events. I've been so busy that I haven't even been able to come here to visit Tidus…Wait a minute… Oh no! I left him locked in his room!

(Runs to Tidus' room and breaks right through the door to find skeleton on the floor with blonde hair and a blitzball out fit)

V: NOOO! I'm to late! Why did this have to happen!

Tidus: (jump from hiding spot) Ha! Fooled you! You should have seen the look on you face!

V: You jerk!

Bonk!

V: I though I really killed you!

T: Nope. You can never kill an animated character. And you must really be an idiot if you think I would stay locked in this room for the whole time you were gone. You've obviously underestimated me.

V: Then how'd you get out?

T: That's a secret.

(Veronia looks over to the open window)

V: I've got to put a lock on that thing.

Back to the chapter. I know it's late, but you should know that I haven't forgotten about you this whole time. So I put the best into this chapter. I hope you enjoy it enough not to sent threatening letters.

**Chapter 27: Rikku's Fear**

"You lied." Auron stated when he got a closer look at Tidus's injuries.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked as he tightened one of the loosening bandages on his forearm.

"About you saying that you aren't hurt." Zen interrupted. "What else would he be talking about?"

"Don't you start in on me about that too Zen." Tidus said as he tried to get up on his feet.

Zen put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "You've given me no other choice man. Every time you get hurt, you try to brush it off and say that you're fine when you're clearly not. You're only hurting yourself more when you do that."

Tidus looked over his shoulder to Yuna to try and find an ally, but she nodded her head in agreement with what Zen had said.

"You don't have to act like nothing is bothering you." Zen continued. "It's okay to cry sometimes or just let someone know that something is wrong."

"You know, the more you hang around Tidus the more you sound like him."

Zen jumped and spun around to see Rikku sitting on a low branch. "Rikku! How long have you been there!"

"Long enough to hear every word you've said." Rikku answered as she jumped to the ground. "I had no idea you could be so sentimental Zen."

Zen tried to reply but only a series of undeterminable sounds escaped his throat.

"Shouldn't you be with Wakka and Kimahri?" Auron asked when the little Al Bhed came up to him.

"Well…yeah. I guess so." Rikku said while looking down to the ground. "But we kinda got separated when I wandered away." She looked up to see Auron glowering at her. "But don't worry. Kimahri is better then me at getting un-lost. It shouldn't take them long to get back."

They all settled down for a much needed break as they waited for their two companions to return. There was no sense in getting lost too while searching for them. Both Auron and Zen went through their packs. Taking inventory of everything they had left. Meanwhile, Tidus got the rest he desperately needed. He lay on the ground with his head resting in Yuna's lap and tried relax enough to fall asleep.

After a short while, Zen brought his hand up to his nose and mouth. "They're coming."

"How can you tell?" Tidus asked as he slowly woke up from his nap.

"You have to ask?" The smell of wet fur was strong.

Kimahri wandered into their little camp, dripping wet from head to foot.

"Man, Kimahri you really stink."

The Ronso let out a slight growl before walking right up to Zen and shaking the water from his fur. Soaking Zen.

"Great. This is just great." Zen said bitterly as he tried to wring the water from his clothes.

Rikku fell to the ground, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

"There's no time for these childish pranks." Auron said as he stood. "We should get out of here before some other fiend decided to attack us."

"Absolutely right Auron." Tidus said as he got up. His quick nap had given him enough energy to get around on his own now. "I'm not in the mood to get anymore injuries."

"Finally, he's showing some common sense." Zen said he gave up on trying to get all the water out of his clothes. They would just have to dry on their own.

The group packed up and left in a hurry. Most of them were very eager to get out of Macalania Woods. They had spent too much time there already.

Rikku was the only one who didn't want to hurry. She knew what came next.

The sound was faint at first but as they neared the end of the crystalline woodlands, it became clearer. Therumble of thunder.

Rikku froze and backed up a few steps when a loud boom shook through the ground. "Let's go back and find another way around."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Zen was the only one who didn't know about Rikku's strong fear of lightning. "It's just a storm. There's nothing to be worried about."

Rikku didn't even notice his words and continued to take baby steps backwards. "Let's camp here for the night." There was a bright flash and Rikku dropped down into a crouch, covering her ears. "Eak!"

"This storm will never stop." Auron said as he pulled Rikku up. "It's better to go through quickly then to waste time doing nothing but complain."

"It'll only take a day or two to get though." Tidus said, trying his best to comfort the Al Bhed into going.

"Alright." Rikku whined but another bolt of lightning sent her down to the ground.

Auron forced her onto her feet again and half-dragged her along.

"What's up with her?" Zen asked Yuna in a hushed tone.

"The Thunder Plaines are next." Yuna answered. "And Rikku's really afraid of lightning."

"Is there anything particularly dangerous there?"

"Beside the fiends," Tidus said, "not much. It's best to keep moving though to avoid getting struck by lightning."

"Lightning can hit you?" Zen was becoming fonder of Rikku's idea of finding another route. "Why would anyone travel through there?"

"It isn't as dangerous as it sounds. There are tall towers there to divert the lightning." Tidus explained. "They... just don't always work."

"Just great." Zen mumbled.

Rikku became so scared of the loud crashes of thunder that she was soon was unable to walk on her own and Zen was forced to carry her.

"Ow! Loosen your grip a little." He said constantly every time Rikku dug her little fingers into his arm or shoulder. "You're hurting me."

Rikku would just nod and loosen her grip a little but the next bolt of lightning or crash of thunder would scare her again.

"Ow!"

Zen was finally relieved when they found the small lodging close to the center of the plains.

"Let's stop here for a while." Rikku said as they passed the front doors of the small lodge.

"Yeah." Zen said, wanting nothing more then to get the Al Bhed off of his back. "I think stopping would be a good idea."

Auron paused for a moment to look back at them and continued moving ahead. "This storm will never stop, if that's what you're hopping for. It's best to keep moving."

"Oh come on…please..." Rikku pleaded. "Just for a little while."

Auron continued walking away.

"You're mean! You're cruel! You're mom would be ashamed of you!"

"Maybe we should stop here." Tidus said. He knew that if they didn't stop then Rikku would never stop whining. "It's a safe place and we could all use a little rest."

Auron stopped again and looked over at the rest of the group. It was true they all did look rather weary. "Fine. We'll stay here but only for the night."

Rikku jumped with joy but another bolt caused her to grab onto Zen's arm with fear.

"Ow! Stop that Rikku!"

* * *

Yuna and Rikku were the lucky ones in the group. They were the only ones who had been able to get their own rooms. Rikku had argued the fact that since they were the only girls, they would need their own rooms for privacy. 

"I have my eye on you Zen." Rikku said as she stood in the doorway of her room. "No peeking."

"What kind of a guy does she think I am?" Zen mumbled to himself as he made his way into the room he had to share with both Wakka and Tidus.

"Actually, the way you sometimes act around her, I can see her point." Tidus said after Zen dropped down onto his bed.

"Are you kidding? How old is she? Ten? I'd never do something like that."

"She's fifteen"

"Well, she sure acts like she's ten." Zen pulled the covers around himself. "Now if you excuse me, I'm trying to get some sleep."

Tidus got up and walked out of the room. He hadn't planned to stay anyway.

* * *

Yuna tried to make herself as comfortable as she could underneath the warm blankets. Even with everything that had happened over the past few days, she found that she couldn't sleep. 

Her room was completely dark except the times when an occasional lightning bolt would brighten up the whole room.

Yuna was pulled from her dreamy thought when she felt a sudden weight shift on half of the bed. The sheets lifted and a form slipped up to lay beside her.

"Hi." Tidus whispered into her ear. "Did you miss me?"

"You have your own room." Yuna said as she turned round to face him, but her smile showed her true feelings.

"Yeah, but it's so crowded there and besides," Tidus said before kissing her lightly on the lips, "I like the company here much better."

Tidus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he possibly could. Hr pressed his mouth against hers more forcefully this time. He slipped one of his hands underneath her shirt and lightly rubbed his fingers up and down the length of her back. Yuna realized his intentions and relaxed even more in his arms. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but a thought crept into her mind that made her hesitate.

"Tidus, maybe we shouldn't do this now." She whispered as she pushed herself back slightly. "What if one of the others comes in?"

Tidus just smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "There's no reason to worry. I already thought of that and blocked the door. Not even a master thief could get in here."

As soon as he spoke those words there was a knock on the door. "Yunie. Are you in there?" Rikku's muffled voiced called trough the door.

_Speak of the devil and he will appear,_ Tidus though to himself.

Yuna started to get up to answer the door but Tidus pulled her back down. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm answering the door." Yuna answered. "What if she needs something important?"

"Then the other's will deal with it." Tidus said as he pulled her back. "We need to have some alone time together."

Yuna gave a slight smile and nodded before slipping back under the covers.

* * *

"Yunie. Are you in there?" Rikku called out as she knocked again. "Please open the door." 

"Rikku, what are you doing there?" Auron asked as he came down to find her trying to force the door open.

"I wanna be Yunie. The lightning scares me."

Auron didn't have any sympathy for the little Al Bhed. She was the one who wanted to stop there. "Don't pester Yuna if she wants to be alone. She's probably already asleep."

"But I'm scared." Rikku whined.

"Then go to Kimahri."

"Kimahri scares me even more then the lightning."

"Then you'll just have to find a way to deal with this on you own."

"Rikku started moping on her way down the hall but a loud crash of thunder sent her scurrying away to her room.

"Hey, Auron." Wakka said as he came from the other direction. "Have you seen Tidus anywhere? I've looked all over da place but I couldn' find him."

"Hmm. Maybe Yuna isn't asleep after all." Auron muttered to himself.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing important." Auron said before going back down the hall to his room.

* * *

V: Yay! Another Chapter finished! 

T: Finally…

V: Well, I tried to put as much asI could into this chapter. Doesn't that count for anything?

T: Just a little. Not enough though.

V: Hey… all you readers out there. I was thinking this a while ago and thought that I would like your input on some things. Every time I get a review it helps me push myself forward into putting more into the next chapter. Well, now I'm asking for something a little different.

I want to know who your favorite characters are in my story so I can put them in as much as possible. (Sorry all you Lulu fans. She won't appear until close to the end of the story. It's just the way things seem to be turning out)

Call it an unofficial poll if you will, to help me make my writing better for you all. The candidates are Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Zen, Wakka, Kimahri, and Auron.

IMPORTANT NOTE!

Do NOT sent your votes as reviews. (This would just be a waste) Send it to my e-mail instead. Don't know what it is? Look at my info page.

I will tally the votes and try my best to keep your favorite characters in the most. (side note) Since Tidus is my favorite character, it doesn't matter who is your favorite character, he will always be in the spotlight.

T: Gee…thanks (said sarcastically) Is that why I'm always the brunt of peoples' anger towards you?

V: That could play a part in it. See you later everybody.

T: Hopefully.

**End Transmission**


End file.
